


Where the grapes grow

by jasminflower69



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One True Pairing, Porn With Plot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminflower69/pseuds/jasminflower69
Summary: Lovino was heartbroken when the boy he knew he was meant to be mated to, the boy he'd been in love with since kindergarden, ended out not being his one true love. He set off to get over his heartbreak, but after the alpha who'd taken him in ended out finding his true mate, he decided it was time to go home.But as much as everything was the same, for him, everything would be different.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Antonio and Lovino had been best friends since they met. Antonio had been fairly small, coming from a small farm that grew tomatoes, while Lovino's family grew grapes. It wasn't luxurious, but it was good enough for both of them. Lovino's grandfather, Romulus, or as they called him, Roma, had been caring for the farm with nothing more than his grandchildren since the day his daughter and her husband had died in a car crash. Fortunately for the twins, they had been at home while their parents had been on the date, and were spared from the tragedy, but their grandfather lost a part of his heart that day. While normally lively and smiling, occasionally he'd still in the vineyard, staring into the sky and he'd just get lost in his mind, remembering.

Lovino had his twin brother, Feliciano, and his grandfather, but no other real family. Roma had a few close friends, and Lovino had Antonio, but to them, it was all they really needed. They were happy.

Antonio lived with his older brother, having had a similar situation when he was a baby. The two of them were happy, but normally they just went to hang out at Roma's after they were done in the field. Roma would cook for the group, sometimes inviting his other friends over to drink and be merry, but as Lovino grew older he understood better.

He was happy. Roma was happy to have Lovino and Feliciano. He was happy to have his friends that he decided to make family nearby. At the same time, he was always sad. He drank and partied to distract himself. He never had, and never would recover from first the loss of his own love, and second, the loss of his only child. 

Lovino had heard the stories, Grandma Nefetiri had been a beautiful woman who loved with all of her heart, but she decided she could only love one. She told Roma she would only ever love him, so when she had a baby, her love was divided and it killed her. Lovino wasn't sure if she'd died in childbirth, or of depression after having the baby, which wasn't common, but it was known to happen.

His life had been fun, he'd had a lot of excitement and enjoyed lots of parties, sitting out in the vineyard beneath the night sky, drunk from wine and friendship. He was now 17 years old. His birthday was coming up in a month, and he was honestly as excited as could be about it.

The scent started to work on someone's 18th birthday. There was a ceremony at the hour a person was born. They were in a room with all of their family and friends, and their mask was removed. (The mask was put on six hours prior in case a scent started working early, which was common. Sometimes it would start hours after, as well.) The mask was filled with sage and lavender to cover the smells if they did start. After that, they were put in their bedroom til the hour of their birth and brought out before the party, their family and friends with them for comfort and to see if they were the mate of the one turning old enough, or to prove to them they were mates if their mate had already turned old enough. 

The family would stay until the scent kicked in, and the party would go normally for twenty four hours. After that, if they found their mate, they would normally stay in for a week and get accustomed to having their mate nearby, if they were both of age.

If not, the one turning into an adult would stay home with whoever lived there until they either found their mate, or until they decided what to do with their life.

Lovino, while normally a bit crabby and nervous, was sitting in the vineyard, a bottle of wine in his hand and a smile on his face. Antonio walked out and sat down beside him with a soft smile. “Hey, Lovi. What are you doing out here alone?” He asked, a smile on his face and Lovino turned to him, shaking his head.

“Just... thinking.” Lovino didn't want to say what he was hoping for, what he was dreaming about.

Antonio's ceremony was to be the next day. He'd been born at two in the afternoon, so in about ten hours Henrique, Antonio's brother, would put his mask on. Antonio watched the way Antonio's smile seemed to stiffen a little as he looked up at the sky. Short, curly brown hair brushed against his forehead, sometimes moving in front of his green eyes. Olive skin nearly perfectly complimented his looks. Antonio had grown tall over the years, as well as muscular, but not too much. He was a good head taller than Lovino, and being an Alpha helped him show that spark of confidence that Lovino loved so much about him.

“Don't worry.” Antonio looked down with a sudden smile, his pearly white teeth just as dazzling as the stars. “I know it'll be you.” Antonio spoke with a calming tone and Lovino nodded.

Lovino was small. He was thin and frail looking. He had the same dark complexion as Antonio as well as the same emerald eyes, but his hair was straight and had more red. He had one curl that always seemed to poke out from the side of his head. 

“You better know it, bastard.” Lovino huffed, hating that Antonio knew him so well.

They'd started claiming to be mates at eight years old. They'd spent their whole lives waiting for tomorrow, and Lovino was so excited, he already knew if Antonio said it was him, neither family would complain if Lovino didn't wait til his own ceremony to move in with him.

Roma and Feliciano both loved Antonio like family, and Lovino had heard Roma call him a grandson in law a few times already. They shared a soft kiss before Lovino sighed.

“Go home and get some sleep. Tomorrow's the big day!” He smiled as Antonio stood and nodded, softly kissing Lovino's forehead.

“Two o'clock. You better be right in front of me when that mask is taken off.” Antonio grinned and Lovino crossed his arms.

“I'd like to see someone try and stop me from being right there!” He grumbled and Antonio chuckled before turning to walk home.

Lovino stood and walked into the house, tossing the empty bottle of wine before heading through to his bedroom.

“Lovi?” Feliciano saw him and frowned. “Why are you still awake! The ceremony is tomorrow! You need to get your sleep!” He gasped and Lovino rolled his eyes.

Feliciano was the same height, same build, paler skin and lighter, redder hair. He looked cutesy and feminine, and for the life of him Lovino couldn't figure out how in the hell his brother had been born an alpha. “I'm on my way to bed right now.” Lovino rolled his eyes as he started up the stairs.

“I packed your bag for next week. Don't worry about getting anything ready.” Feliciano yelled up the stairs and Lovino stilled, his eyes wide, his heart pounding in his chest.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow he'd be mated to Antonio and he'd be happy. Lovino found himself blushing madly, staring at his bedroom door with more excitement than he'd ever felt in his life. He wandered into the room, sliding the door closed before stripping down and laying in bed. He closed his eyes and imagined the feeling of Antonio behind him, wrapping his arms around him in bed, cradling his body close and Lovino grinned brightly as he fell asleep.

He woke the next morning, nearly jumping from the bed. He showered and dressed, nearly sliding down the stairs with a grin and an excitement that Roma could only laugh about. “Eat! Eat, Lovi!” He grinned as he started laying plates on the table. “Today's the big day, right?” He watched as Lovino nodded, his eyes wide, and started picking the foods to lay on his plate. He nearly devoured it before looking up with happy expectations.

“Is it time to go yet?” He asked and Roma shook his head.

“Grapes first, then we go for the party, alright?” He watched as Lovino jumped up, out the door before Feliciano was even out of bed.

“Get ready!” Lovino heard his brother yell from the back door and knew it must be noon. They were going to be there at one thirty to help with the setup before Antonio was brought out, and honestly Lovino felt like he had enough energy to finish the party himself. Roma and Feli had spent the whole day so far cooking, as they knew Henrique wasn't the best cook, and since they'd be family now anyway, what did it matter? 

Lovino ran inside and grabbed another quick shower, eating a few things here and there to keep up his energy before they started carrying the dishes out to the cart to take them down the street.

They arrived at the house and Romano was as excited as could be, setting up the dishes and making sure the plates and cups were easy to access. He looked around the living room and frowned, running to grab the vacuum to clean up a little more. This was Antonio's party and it needed to be perfect. Henrique smiled, patting him on the head with a smile. 

“If you're going to be like this here, I'll be so happy to have you over!” He grinned and Lovino turned away, blushing brightly.

“I'm already over all the time.” He tried to hide his grin and excitement. 

“DAMMIT!” They heard from Antonio's room and Henrique took off at a dead run. The hormones that started with the scenting could drive someone half crazy. It was only a few minutes til Henrique was back, rolling his eyes. 

“It started already.” Henrique sighed and Lovino grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

Antonio would take off the mask, look at him and grin and say something sappy, like 'I knew it would be you' or 'See? I told you.' Lovino looked up at the clock.

One forty five.

People started pouring in, everyone having arrived between one fifty and one fifty eight. Lovino looked, seeing everyone in the room happily as he stared at Henrique's back as he went to retrieve his brother. Lovino's heart was pounding in his chest. He had never been so anxious in his life! He'd never been so happy! He grinned as Antonio was brought out, the mask made of white porcelain over his face. It only covered the bottom half, holes through the top for ventilation, but it stuck out and down, like a bird's beak, as a place to hold the herbs. Antonio grinned. It was visible in his eyes.

Lovino watched as Henrique turned to the room, excitedly. Someone snuck up beside Antonio, but Lovino didn't pay it much notice as the mask was removed.

Antonio stood still the smell of lavender and sage hitting even Lovino hard, and as the aroma dissipated, so did Antonio's grin.

Lovino stood, staring, his eyes growing wide in anticipation and worry before he noticed tears in Antonio's eyes. 

Lovino stared, now in outright horror as Antonio mumbled two small words. “I'm sorry.” He whispered as Antonio turned to the one who had snuck up beside him, a shorter man with short blond hair and the same green eyes. 

Lovino stepped back, his hands crushing over his chest as he saw the sparkle in Antonio's eyes as he gazed at the man beside him. 

He couldn't be here anymore. Lovino turned and ran, Feliciano and Roma trying their damnedest to keep up, but he lost them rather quickly. He ran home, grabbing a small bag he had and tossed his money he'd saved up from working on the farm, as well as two changes of clothes into the bag before he took off running. 

He didn't know where he was going, but he couldn't be there anymore.

He hadn't been the one.

Antonio hadn't been his one love.

Antonio had always been his one love.

Lovino didn't know what to do, where he was heading, but he knew the only thing he needed to at this point in time.

He couldn't be there anymore. Maybe eventually he'd calm down, but as of right now, he doubted it.

Lovino spent the next month in a daze. At least he knew one thing, he didn't have to worry about going into heat. He'd heard stories about it, but until you smelled your mate, it didn't start. 

And he would never have one. His art wasn't as good as his brothers, but he was great at playing guitar. He bought one and worked as a traveling musician, finding quiet but busy streets and sat, singing and playing music as he moved day to day, week to week.

He'd decided one day to take off and wandered into a small bar, seeing the man behind the counter nod. He'd agreed to let Lovino play on the stage the night before, and had been very happy with the lively and entertaining music the boy had played. “Here for another night's work?” He smiled and Lovino shook his head numbly, sitting on a bar stool.

“No, I have a little extra saved up. I need a drink.” Lovino sighed and the man grinned, nodding.

“Since you worked so cheap yesterday, I'll give you a few on the house. Think maybe you can come back tomorrow? The crowd loved you.” The man grinned and Lovino looked up, happy that someone was glad to see him.

Suddenly it felt like he was hit in the face. He stumbled back, his hands flying to defend from the attack, before the next thing hit, but this time it was his senses. He could smell the bartender. He could smell the man who sat drunk as could be beside him, and the alcohol that wafted from the bar seemed even more heavenly. “Dammit, what day is it?” He asked and the startled bartender glanced over at a calender.

“November twelfth. Why? Are you alright?” He asked with a little concern and Lovino sighed, nodding.

“Yeah, it's my birthday. I must have forgot.” He asked and the bartender stared, surprised. He understood the actions now.

“Why aren't you at home with friends and family? The eighteenth birthday is kind of a big deal.” The man asked and Lovino frowned, fighting back tears.

So this is why Antonio had yelled out when it started. It hurt. His heart hurt. His nose hurt. The bartender slid him a glass of wine and Lovino looked up with gratitude before chugging the glass.

“I've only ever loved one. This damned scent shit made him leave me. I don't want it.” Lovino glared at the glass and the man smiled, pouring more wine into the glass.

“That I actually understand. Oui, I loved him with all of my heart, then he got his scent. He said he didn't know if I was the one or not. He couldn't tell, then one day he was just gone. I found him a week later with someone else, and disappeared. Be careful, kid, or you'll end out running a bar, just like me.” The man grinned and Lovino sighed.

“I think I could deal with a bar. It sounds fun. You get to meet all sorts of interesting people out here.” Lovino watched as the man grinned and nodded.

“That's true, except at 32 I've still never found my omega. Maybe he doesn't drink.” The man grinned and Lovino let out a soft chuckle.

“Maybe we're better off this way, though.” Lovino sighed. “At least we don't have to worry about pregnancies or any of that bullshit. No mates dragging us down, free to do whatever the hell we want.” Lovino sighed, holding up the next glass in a toast. “Here's to never finding my alpha!” He cheered and a few others at the bar joined him, though mostly just in drunken excuse.

“Wait, you're an omega?!” The man stared and Lovino chugged the glass.

“Yeah? So?” Lovino watched as the man covered his mouth, now more worried.

An omega, of age and alone. These three things never worked well together. “You have somewhere you're staying?” He asked and Lovino arched an eyebrow, wondering what in the hell was happening.

“I'm at the inn for tonight-”

“Come on.” The man grabbed his hand and dragged him upstairs. Lovino protested and a few of the other alphas in the bar watched with amusement. So the 'forever alone' Francis had finally claimed a lover.

“Kid, you could get raped or killed out there. It may be alright when you're underage, but as an adult omega, you're in danger.” He mumbled and Lovino stared, realizing this conversation was heavier than he was expecting, even at this point.

“So? What does it matter?” He asked and the man turned to him with wide eyes.

“So I'm claiming you.” He mumbled as he fought with the keys for his house and Lovino stepped back in surprise before the tumblers worked and the man turned, grabbing Lovino's arm and dragged him inside. 

“You can't just claim me! We were both together! We don't have the scent!” Lovino blathered out, now terrified of being raped, as the man had said. 

“Maybe where you're from that makes a difference, mon ami, but here they don't care. An omega walking around in the night will probably be claimed if not kidnapped and sold into slavery, so I'm keeping you safe.” He spoke as he ran to the next room and grabbed a few things. “Sit on the chair.” He pointed out and Lovino started fighting with the door, trying to figure out how to turn the knob in his panic. 

The man grasped him and pulled him over, sitting him on the chair with a small bowl in his hand, mixing something. “Don't worry. It'll be fake.”

“What?” Lovino whimpered and the man frowned. 

“If you find your real mate I can explain it to him. Tilt your head.” the man spoke and Lovino stared, horrified and frightened as the man cut his finger, letting a few drops of blood fall into the bowl. He lifted the bowl to his mouth, swishing the fluid around for a moment before spitting it back out. Lovino tensed, terrified as the man softly bit into his neck.

Lovino hated that it actually felt really nice. He whimpered softly, clenching his eyes before the other backed away, using a cloth to wipe away some of the stuff from his neck. “Stay like that for a little bit.” He whispered as he started fanning off the mark and an odd smell hit Lovino's nose. 

“Oh, what is that?” He asked, cringing at the strong aroma.

“It's henna. It'll make it look like I've claimed you. Since I poured blood into it, you'll carry my smell as well. It'll only last a week, but this way you'll be safer.” The man sighed and Lovino realized what was happening. “I'm Francis.” The man sighed, looking at Lovino with a smile. He was tall and had a broad chest. Soft, flowing blond hair cascaded down his face and back, where it reached the middle of his shoulder blades. He had stubble on his chin and warm blue eyes.

“Lovino.” He responded, almost automatically. “I'm sorry, I'm kind of a trouble maker, aren't I?” He sighed and the man chuckled, shaking his head.

“Not at all, chere. And you're welcome to stay as long as you like. I have another bedroom you can stay in, and I can always use more help in the bar, so this might be a good deal for both of us.” Francis smiled and Lovino nodded, suddenly feeling horribly tired.

“Maybe.” He mumbled before toppling over from exhaustion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lovino woke to a soft sound of laughter. He sat up slowly, feeling his head reeling. He could smell every god damned person downstairs and wondered if most of them ever bathed. He walked over to the door and stilled, seeing a mirror and stared. He looked so tired. His eyes had dark circles under them, and his eyes shifted to the tinting of brown he saw on his neck. He pulled his shirt down to get a better look and frowned.

It was teethmarks, dark brown marking his skin. He could still smell Francis in it. He opened the door and nearly stumbled down the stairs, opening the door behind the bar. “I'll stay.” He nearly whispered and Francis turned to him, a smile breaking across his face.

“Good.” He watched Lovino with a bright smile. “We can go get your things when you're rested more.”

“I already have everything.” Lovino shrugged and Francis' smile died off a little.

He only had the one backpack and his guitar. “Tomorrow we can go get you more things, then. I'll take care of you, chere.” He watched as Lovino looked up at him with a frown, but understood.

He was taking this out of necessity. Lovino wasn't happy with this arrangement, but he'd deal with it. “You better, ya bastard. Dammit, I'm tired.” He mumbled as he turned, heading back up the stairs. 

Francis heard a few whistles across the bar and couldn't stop the blush that came to his face. “Don't wear the boy out too much, Francis!” He heard and turned, the bar breaking out in laughter at the surprise and redness of him.

It was a month later that Lovino told Francis exactly what had happened to make him leave his home, and Francis insisted, as his alpha, that Lovino start writing letters home. He didn't have to say where he was, but Francis wanted his family to know he was safe.

He wrote out the first letter in panic. What should he say? He lifted the pen and sighed.

'Dear Roma and Feliciano,

I'm safe. I want you to know that before anything else. I can't say where I am, or what I'm doing, but I am being taken good care of. I kind of have an alpha. We're not mates, but he's putting fake marks on me to keep me safe from others. I have a job, and am actually having a lot of fun. 

He wanted me to write this to you. He's scared you've been panicking and worrying about me, but I already know you've probably already moved on with your lives. Maybe someday I'll come home, but not right now. Not until it doesn't hurt anymore. Every inch of the house, the yard, the city, I have memories that I can't imagine remembering right now. I need time for it to stop before I can come home. I hope you understand.

I'll write you again soon. Please stay safe.

Lovino'

Lovino handed the note to Francis, so he could see what was written and Francis frowned.

“I didn't understand how hurt you were by this.” Francis sighed as he looked over to Lovino, who stared blankly at the paper in Francis' hands. 

“He was my world. He was everything to me. And that kid... I never even saw him before, but he was just... there. Just there to steal him away.” Lovino stared, tears coming to his eyes and Francis sighed, sliding the paper to the table and wrapped his arms around Lovino. “Let go, ya bastard!” Lovino yelled out and Francis shook his head.

“Let me comfort you.” He whispered out and Lovino fought harder.

“It's not like I'm crying or anything!” He yelled out, and Francis smiled, reaching down to run a finger over Lovino's cheek, holding it up to show off the moisture. 

“Now can I comfort you?” He asked and Lovino grumbled, crossing his arms.

“Fine, do whatever in the hell you want.” He mumbled before arms wrapped around him again.

It was two years later. Lovino sat on the stage, playing the guitar, singing and many of the patrons sang along, having memorized the words over the time. Over the time, Lovino and Francis had grown very close. Francis was like a brother to him by now. He finished his songs for the night and looked up, stilling, his eyes going wide.

He saw the same twinkle in Franics' eyes he'd seen in Antonio's as he looked at the boy and Lovino knew. Francis had found his mate. He smiled to the crowd and ran up the stairs, packing his things.

Francis had been a huge help, and a great friend to him, and the last thing he wanted was to be in the way of Francis' happiness. He came down the stairs with his guitar and his bags, now three of them, over his shoulder. Francis turned, his mouth open to speak before he noticed the bags and Lovino noticed the hint of sadness. “I know the look you had in your eyes. You found them, didn't you?” He asked and Francis bit his lips closed, nodding. “Here.” Lovino handed him a slip of paper, the boy across the bar staring at the paper in confusion. “It's my family's address. I'm going home.” Lovino sighed and Francis nodded, tears coming to his eyes.

“I'm sorry, Lovino. It happened again, didn't it?” Francis whimpered and Lovino laughed.

“It was more like a push out the door. I needed to go back anyway. It's been two years since I've seen them after all.” Lovino looked over to the boy who was staring at him, confusion and jealousy both very visible on him. Shock white hair over red eyes watched him closely. He didn't look like an omega at all. He was just as tall as Francis was, and possibly more muscular, but the smell was unmistakeable. “Take care of him, si? He's like a brother to me.” Lovino held out his hand to shake the newcomer's, and after understanding the relationship a bit through the words, even though he had Francis' mark and scent, the man held out his hand to shake it.

Lovino lifted his bags and sighed walking around the bar. “You better come and visit me sometime, bastard.” Lovino watched as Francis grinned, nodding.

Just outside the bar, he ran into a huge man, the size of a house with slicked blond hair and practically no fat. “Sorry.” Lovino smiled up and the man stilled, grasping his shoulder for a second.

“Feli?” The man asked and Lovino stared, confused.

“How do you know that name?” Lovino asked, now feeling a bit winded as he heard a shatter and looked up, finding Feliciano staring at him in shock.

“LOVINO!!” Feliciano ran at him, nearly tackling him to the ground with hugs and suddenly sobs. “Where have you been?! What have you been doing?! Oh my god, we need to get you home! Grandpa Roma will be so happy to see you!” Feliciano choked back sobs and Lovino hugged him with a soft smile.

“I'm finally ready to go back. I just lost my place here. My alpha found his true mate.” Lovino sighed and Feliciano cried harder.

“I'm so sorry! It happened again! Come on! Let's go in! We need to talk! I want to hear what you've been doing!” He cried and Lovino sighed, standing with his brother as they all headed into the bar Lovino had just come from.

Imagine the horror he went through when he discovered the blond brick had been his brother's mate. 

“He's an omega?” Lovino whispered, staring in shock. 

“Don't be such an asshole.” Francis laughed at him, his arm over his true mate. 

“So your omega, and Francis' omega are brothers?” Lovino stared at the two of them in surprise. They were both too big to be omegas, right? This was a joke?

“So it looks like we'll be brothers, sort of!” Francis grinned and the white haired omega frowned, narrowing his eyes at Lovino.

“Name's Gilbert.” He spoke and the blond responded as well. 

“I'm Ludwig.” He looked at Lovino, but his gaze seemed stiff, confused.

“And what are you doing all the way out here?” Lovino turned to Feliciano, who blushed.

“It was a business trip. Without you, the grapes all died, and we were out here to get seeds. We needed to start planting the new crop.” Feliciano sighed. “We heard this bar had a really talented musician, so we came out here to see! I never would have imagined it would be you!” Feliciano cheered and Lovino rolled his eyes, a soft smile hiding just under the surface at the realization he'd become so well known.

“How's... Antonio?” Lovino tried to sound uninterested, but his voice cracked halfway through and he knew he sounded like he was about to cry.

“He has a baby now.” Feliciano nearly whispered. “Him and Arthur are really happy.” He watched as Lovino nodded.

Somehow, the pain he was expecting to feel at the words didn't come. He had almost expected to start sobbing, but instead he let out a soft sigh, and somehow a smile, a real smile, came to him.

“Good. I'm glad to hear it.” Lovino looked up,seeing a soft comfort in his brother's eyes.

“We are going to be heading home tonight. Please say you'll come.” Feliciano nearly begged and Lovino rolled his eyes.

“I already said I would.” Lovino smiled, shaking his head. “Especially since it looks like my part in the bar has already been replaced.” Lovino glanced over at Gilbert with a grin. 

“I'm sure in more ways than one.” Gilbert grumbled out and Lovino laughed.

“Believe it or not, Francis only left the henna marks. He never touched me.” Lovino watched as Gilbert turned to Francis, waiting for confirmation while Feliciano turned to Lovino in shock.

“So you've still never... mated?” He asked and Lovino instantly turned bright red.

“Of course not! What the hella kinda question is that?!” He yelped out and Francis covered his mouth to hide a laugh at the outburst.

“Bruder.” Ludwig spoke, deciding to change the conversation. “Are you going to be staying, then?” Ludwig's intense blue eyes shifted to his brother, who frowned.

“I don't know. I don't know what to do.” Gilbert swallowed hard. On one hand he wanted to stay with his brother. They'd been together since their father had died, and they'd never left each other's sides for more than Ludwig's heat cycles, but he didn't want to keep Francis near Lovino, who Gilbert still didn't trust for the life of him.

“I'll go with you, if it's alright.” Francis looked up at Lovino for confirmation and Lovino shrugged.

“If ya wanna. It's boring out there. You'll be begging to get back out here in a week.” Lovino rolled his eyes, remembering the boredom of the countryside. 

Francis stood and looked at the bar with a bright grin. “Shop's closed! Get your liquor somewhere else for a while!” He grinned as the people within rolled their eyes and wandered off.

It was two hours later they were on the train, and ten hours after that they walked up to the house. Lovino stared, his hands trembling as he realized how little things changed out here. In the huge city he'd been in everything changed all the time. New businesses were built, old ones torn down, new people, new things, but nothing had changed here in two years. “Feli, I don't know if I can do this.” Lovino swallowed hard, staring.

“Where is he?!” He heard yelled from within and realized Roma had caught his scent. He ran out the front door, grasping Lovino like a vice, nearly strangling the boy. 

“Grandpa- can't breathe-” He choked and Roma backed away, looking him over.

“Lovino! I've been so scared! I was so worried about you! Are you alright? Has your alpha really taken good care of you?” He asked and Lovino laughed.

“Yeah, but he's Gilbert's now, so there's that.” Lovino watched as his grandfather's eyes shifted to the tall blond, suddenly standing tall and honestly well cowered before the oppressive force of Roma. 

He wasn't just an alpha, he was THE alpha! “You abandoned my grandson?” He growled out and Lovino slid a hand over his shoulder.

“Grandpa, he was never really my alpha. I thought I said that in the letters.” Lovino watched as Roma's eyes shifted to him. 

“You're sure you're alright with this?” He asked softly, cupping Lovino's cheek in his hand.

“Francis will be a great brother, I know.” Lovino smiled brightly and Roma nodded, but still glared up at the man with enough ferocity to make Francis step back.

It was the next morning by the time they realized it was bedtime at all. They'd been up all night talking, and as Lovino really started to explain the relationship with Francis, which included a lot of drinking and music, but no touching or inappropriateness, both Roma and Gilbert started to relax. They talked, really getting everything out there before the sun started to show on the horizon and everyone slipped into their beds. Lovino was happy his room had been untouched, as Roma had always been worried 'but what if he comes back?'

Lovino felt properly like shit after they talked about the months they'd spent searching for him. Roma had been locked in the hospital for weeks. He already had lost a daughter, he couldn't handle loosing Lovino as well. He snapped one day, out in the vineyard, he started yanking the vines from the ground. That had been the real reason they had needed the seeds. He pulled them all up and burned them, almost jumping into the fire himself as well.

Lovino cried when he had heard that. Now that he laid in his bed, he had time to really process it.

It hurt even more now. He heard that Antonio had been lost for a while as well, after hearing that Lovino had ran away, heartbroken from his ceremony, he broke down. It was only Arthur's care that had gotten him back to health. 

Lovino sighed as he laid in bed. He'd just gotten back, and already he felt like he should never have left. Feli had been heartbroken, his grandfather had almost died, and Antonio was still having problems due to the stress from realizing he'd broken the one he'd always loved.

But they'd all moved on, all the same. 

Lovino closed his eyes with a decision. Tomorrow he'd go say hello to Antonio and meet his mate. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad here after all. 

The whole group woke and dressed, ate and prepared before heading down the street to the next house over. Lovino smiled as he walked up and softly knocked at the door. The man who opened it stilled, staring before grinning.

“Welcome back, little brother.” He grinned and Lovino stepped forward, hugging him.

“Thanks, Henrique. Is... he here?” Lovino suddenly felt unsure, unaware of the situation he'd found himself in and Henrique stepped back, allowing him in.

“He is. He's out back with... his mate.” He spoke softly, unsure of how Lovino would handle it.

“His name's Arthur, right?” Lovino asked and Henrique nodded.

“Arthur's brothers are here as well, so there will be a few introductions, I guess.” Henrique patted Lovino's head, causing a nervous giggle to escape from him. 

As they walked through the house, Lovino stilled, smelling the air. “Are you making something?” He asked softly and Henrique laughed.

“My cooking skills haven't improved since you left. Why?” He grinned and Lovino shook his head. 

“I smell something amazing.” He frowned and Feli stilled, staring.

“Like what?” He asked and Lovino frowned, still walking, trying to think of a way to describe it.

“Sweet, like candy, or something. It's really strong.” He frowned and Feliciano glanced over to Roma, who wondered as well.

As they stepped outside, Lovino stilled, staring at the group. Antonio was sitting on the porch, three men at his sides and a baby in one of their arms. Antonio heard the sound and turned to greet them, having smelled Roma on the way in, but he stilled as his eyes noticed the green ones before him. “Lovi?” He asked softly, tears coming to his eyes as he stood, his hands trembling over his mouth. “Lovi! It's really you!” He rushed forward, grasping Lovino, crushing him in a hug.

“Yeah, I'm back, ya bastard. You practically ditched me at the altar. I hope your mate keeps making you get up to take care of the baby in the middle of the night.” He laughed at the poor excuse of a curse and the man with the baby on his lap raised a giant- fucking- eyebrow in response. “Now let me go.” Lovino pushed his arms away and shook his head.

“So, are you going to introduce me to everyone?” Lovino grinned and Antonio nodded, still trembling and crying.

“Si, si, this is Arthur.” He motioned and Lovino walked forward, covering his nose. What in the hell was that smell? It was like he was breathing wine, it made his head spin so badly. He jumped from the porch, holding out a hand, his other still over his face. 

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” Lovino smiled, but with his hand over his face the other simply looked affronted. 

“Is it stronger out here?” Feli asked and Lovino nodded.

“Yeah, it's crazy! What is it?” He asked and Antonio stared curiously, having no idea what they were talking about. 

“Beside him is his brother Alfred.” Lovino stepped forward, the smell growing even stronger. Lovino wondered if his legs were about to give way, they were shaking from the adrenaline the smell was giving him.

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” Lovino gave a soft bow, trying not to offend him like he had his brother, and the man grinned, shaking his head.

“It is! I've heard a lot about you! I'm glad I finally got to meet the man in the flesh!” Alfred laughed and Lovino chuckled. “This is my little brother, Matthew, but we all call him Mattie.” Alfred motioned to the man beside him and Lovino stepped forward, seeing wide violet eyes on him. Lovino held out his hand to shake and stilled, seeing the surprise on the other man's face.

That's when it hit him. The smell was so strong he could barely breathe through it. Lovino didn't see Feliciano's hand clench hard to Ludwig's arm. He didn't see Antonio pale in realization. All he could see were the violet eyes wide as could be, locked so tightly on him he couldn't bear to look anywhere else. The smell made his stomach twist, butterflies twittering about within. Heat coiled through his abdomen. He felt like he would vomit and burst into flames, but god damn, was it an amazing feeling at the same time. “Your name's... Mattie?” He asked softly, his hands tumbling to his sides and Mattie swallowed thickly, nodding.

“You're... Lovino, right?” Mattie practically whispered, making sure he had the right name and Lovino nodded, just staring in surprise.

“Holy shit!” Alfred yelled before jumping up and cheering. “Mattie finally found his mate!!”


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was two hours. The rest of the day moved around them, but Lovino and Mattie were spellbound, Mattie sitting on the porch while Lovino stood before him, their eyes wide and locked on each other. Lovino opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find anything to say. He just stared, feeling as stupid as could be, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the ones before him. How in the hell did he have such a beautiful face? Arthur was tiny. He had unruly blond hair and huge green eyes. 

And giant- fucking- eyebrows.

Alfred was tall and broad, blond with blue eyes and a seemingly never ending grin, and Lovino figured him to be an alpha from the scent of him, but it didn't compare to the candy sweet smell of Mattie. It smelled like sugar and trees and wine and Lovino couldn't even seem to move himself away to try and break the hold the smell had over him.

He was taller than Alfred, but as thin as Arthur. He had giant violet eyes and long blond hair that hung down his back in soft waves, with one curl that seemed to stick out before his face. “Do you... smell it too?” Lovino finally asked, snapping out of the trance and Mattie nodded, but didn't move his eyes away. 

“I never understood what they were talking about til now.” Matthew spoke softly and Lovino shook his head, trying to reign in the sensations the smell was still giving him.

“So, what do we do now?” Lovino asked, his mind blank as to the normal situation.

“I pray.” Matthew swallowed again, a fearful look crossing his face and Lovino frowned, confused. “I was hoping I wouldn't meet you. I'm sorry.” Matthew looked on the verge of tears. “I'm not very dominant. I'm not confident. I don't know how I was an alpha. If you want me to go, I will.” Matthew looked down, his eyes wide, and Lovino frowned.

“Maybe we were just in the wrong bodies.” Lovino paled, not wanting this to come out so soon after meeting him, but he understood the honesty of Matthew's words. Matthew didn't want the illusions to cover them right now. “I can't figure out how in the hell I became an omega. I'm violent and I won't be your bitch.” Lovino crossed his arms, wanting to get that right out of the way.

“I would never!” Matthew nearly wheezed out, shaking his head. 

Lovino looked at the man before him, his head down, shaking and cowering in his presence and Lovino held out his hand again. “It's a pleasure to meet you. I guess I'll be your alpha, alright?” He grinned and Matthew looked up with surprise.

A soft smile came to his face as he nodded, holding out his hand. He softly shook Lovino's before laying his hands on his lap. “I can be the omega, if you want.” Matthew looked so happy he could cry.

“This is a hell of a thing.” Alfred mumbled, glaring at the two in shock and a touch of horror. “That's the longest trance I've ever seen.” He mumbled, looking down at Matthew with a grin.

“Trance?” Lovino asked and Matthew paled, turning to Lovino with a nod.

“Uh, you don't know what a trance is?” He asked and Lovino shook his head.

“No, I have no idea what you're talking about.” His eyes switched between Matthew and Alfred, waiting for an explanation, but Feliciano, who was now somehow behind him answered instead.

“The more compatible the pheromones are, the longer the trance. It's said when two people are really meant for each other, they can be struck still, unable to move from the shock and the smell for a while, but usually it's just like a few minutes, not two hours! You two must have been perfectly made for each other! It'll be amazing to see-”

“Feli.” Ludwig interrupted the rant.

“Sorry.” Feliciano grinned. “Me and Ludwig had a long trance. We just stared for eight minutes. Grandpa counted.” He grinned and Lovino turned to the man before him. He was cowering again, his eyes shifting around at the others there. 

It was another few minutes. Lovino was lost again to the scent, sweet and thick, of the man who was hunched over before him. “So, what do we do now?” Lovino asked softly, honestly starting to feel worried. He felt so unsure of what was happening. Were alphas even capable of being this quiet?

Maybe he was just being polite. Maybe he didn't want him. It was illegal to abandon an omega, but that didn't always stop it from happening, and Lovino had already introduced himself and said he'd be the alpha. That had to be a blow to Matthew's pride or something, right? The worry and smell and the sudden tingling in his legs from standing for so long made Lovino waver, his legs shaking and growing weak, and Matthew glanced up, seeing the paleness of him, his unsteady eyes and noticed how he was tilting softly while trying to stand. Lovino was surprised when he jumped up before he fell and laid a steadying arm over his shoulders. “Woah! No falling, alright?” Matthew smiled down at him. Lovino glanced up, seeing his expression.

He was taller than him by quite a bit. He may have been thin, but Lovino could feel solid muscle through the thick hoodie he wore. With Matthew's arm over his shoulders, Lovino could only smell him. It was too strong! He felt like he was suffocating in it! He wanted to curl up on his lap and just smell him, just lay his head on Matthew's neck and just live there. He found himself slumping to the side, Matthew's soft gaze widening in surprise as Lovino fell into him. 

He felt so weak! Lovino felt his shoulder press hard into the bottom of Matthew's chest and just stared up before his mind grew so dizzy he couldn't handle it. He fainted.

He felt like he woke up from the weirdest dream ever, except he could smell the man who'd been in his dream. He could smell him so clearly it hurt. 

“-do you think of him?” Lovino heard softly spoken words. Maybe it was Antonio's voice? If this is what Antonio had felt like on his birthday it was no wonder he barely noticed Lovino was there. He wanted to apologize now. Two years based off of a smell. He had no idea it would be this strong. In every example of first meetings he'd seen, and working for the last two years in a bar there had been many, somehow he still had no idea of what it would really feel like.

“I'm surprised.” Matthew said softly and Lovino felt a hand absently run past his forehead and through his hair. “I was always kind of scared I'd find someone and they'd see I was just as scared and timid as they were and they'd just... leave. I'm too meek to be anyone's alpha. Somehow, I don't know...” Matthew took a deep breath. “I feel like he's a perfect counter to me. A meek and shy alpha and an omega who decided to switch places in the relationship on the first meeting. Somehow, he's perfect. And he's so pretty!” Matthew giggled happily and Lovino let out a soft groan, feeling like his lungs just started working again before his hands flew up over his face.

How was the smell even stronger now? Lovino's head spun. He wanted to roll over, lift up that thick hoodie and just lick him. He wanted to see if Matthew tasted like he smelled, right up his stomach. “Are you alright?” Lovino heard the soft spoken voice and opened his eyes, looking up to see Matthew smiling down at him, a dazzling grin on his face. 

Lovino wondered if Matthew would panic if he crawled onto his lap and started nibbling on his neck. God, he never wanted to eat anything ever again if he could only taste this smell. “I'm drowning.” Lovino whimpered, realizing he was panting. Matthew's eyes widened, his cheeks turning bright red as he ran his fingers again through the soft hair on Lovino's head. It took Lovino until now to realize his head was laying on Matthew's lap, the rest of his body laid out on the porch. “It's so strong, I can't breathe.” Lovino felt his chest tighten. The first heat didn't start until about a month after the first meeting, right? Because this tightness, the wants he had right now he was pretty sure was every description he'd heard of going into heat. He wanted to touch him! He wanted to taste him and just get lost in it. “Dammit, what in the hell is wrong with me?” Lovino sat up, curling into a ball, his eyes tucked down over his knees. 

The whole porch stilled, staring with wide eyes at him. Lovino never said things like that. They didn't think he was capable of such things. Feliciano came through the back door and smiled at his brother, stilling at his appearance. He was curled up, sitting, his face hidden behind his knees, shaking like a leaf. “Frate-”

“I need to go home.” Lovino jumped up, running. He didn't slow down, and for a moment he remembered running from the same house two years prior, but this time he wasn't trying to escape, he was seeking comfort. He needed to go home. He felt his stomach ache, his head still foggy from the thick scent Matthew had put out. He was saving the poor boy. Lovino had fought tooth and nail to keep from attacking him on the porch. There was no way he was going to molest someone he didn't know on his best friend's porch! How embarrassing! How could he even think such things? 

But now that he was away from the man, he felt hollow. It only made the twisting in his stomach worse as he rushed through the back door and right up to his room. Roma was inside, making sure the blanket and pillow were fluffed and looked nice, trying to tidy up the place to make Lovino more comfortable.

“Lovino?” He gasped out in surprise when Lovino grabbed the blanket and a pillow and ran into the corner of the room, tossing the blanket around himself and clamped his body around the pillow, trying to save his legs from his chest. 

“It hurts...” Lovino grumbled, his hands clasping the pillow tighter to his stomach. “What in the hell is wrong with me?” Lovino gasped out, and Roma ran forward, trying to comfort him.

“What happened?” He asked, afraid Lovino and Matthew had already fallen out.

“I don't know. I couldn't breathe! I couldn't stay there with him! I couldn't... Grandpa, I'm scared.” He whimpered, looking up with tears in his eyes and Roma smiled, sliding down beside him. A soft hand came across his back, pulling the boy to his side.

“What are you so afraid of?” Roma asked, his eyes watching carefully as Lovino started trembling again.

“It's not supposed to happen for another month now, right? What in the hell was going through my head? I don't even know him! I'm not supposed to want things like that, right? Maybe I'm broken! I didn't know before, and what in the hell! Why did he smell so fucking sweet? I didn't think people were supposed to smell like that!” He shivered, but this time not in fear. Just remembering that thick, outdoorsy smell made him want to lick the man from head to toe. “Oh god, Grandpa, just lock me away. I'm a pervert!” Lovino cried out and Roma stared before laughing out loud.

“That runs in the family, I'm afraid.” Roma grinned and Lovino paled, looking up at him. 

“That's not something to be proud of, ya bastard!” Lovino yelped out, staring in horror.

“It's not a heat.” Roma spoke a little softer, and Lovino could tell he was trying to be serious. “The first meeting is different for everyone. I've never heard of someone fainting like that during one, but I've never heard about having a trance that lasted over ten minutes, either. Your body will take time to adjust. That's why the first week is always spent together. Your body is going through a lot of changes. Your hormones are starting to come, your body may be more sensitive to touches or smells.” Roma sighed, patting Lovino's back through the thick blanket. “I called in a doctor.”

“Why?” Lovino glanced up and Roma smiled at him.

“You fainted. I want to make sure you're alright. He'll be by in an hour. Feliciano went to go get you for it, and bring Mattie back as well. You two can spend your week here, in your room. I thought it would be more comfortable for you.” Roma watched as Lovino paled again.

“I don't know if I can do that.” Lovino swallowed hard, clenching his eyes. “Oh god, Grandpa, I'm so terrified. After Toni I never thought, but I couldn't, I can't...” His head started to spin again. “I can still smell him so strongly. I think it's getting worse. Is he getting closer?” Lovino started to sweat. Roma stared, starting to really worry. 

“Lovi, what exactly are you thinking? How do you feel?” He asked softly, trying not to startle the boy.

“He was so pretty, and he smells so good. I wanted to lick him and see if he tastes as good as he smells. I wanted to touch him and see if he feels as soft as he looks. I feel like I'm suffocating in the scent. It hurts to breathe. It's like trying to breathe in water, but it's so good...” Lovino shivered again, glad he wouldn't have to stand up anytime soon. “I swear to god, is he here? I can smell him so close.” Lovino felt his stomach lurch at the thought of having the man in his bedroom. He couldn't promise to behave if he came in right now. His hands started to tremble at the thought of touching him. Not even intimately, just at all. He wanted to feel him. His shoulders, his chest, he wanted to know what his skin felt like. Lovino swallowed hard, shaking harder. “I think I'm gonna pass out again.” Lovino whimpered, feeling his head spin at the thoughts running through his mind, the thick smell again assaulting him. “He's here. I can smell him. Oh, Grandpa, please don't let him in here. I can't do it again yet. I need a little time. I need to calm down! Please, go tell him not yet! Just a few minutes! Just a little bit! I need...” He started hyperventilating, his pupils shrinking harshly at the impulses he had.

“I'll go stall him for a bit, si?” Roma stood with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

He was scared. Lovino had just come back, and already things were so different. He was acting like he was going into heat. Roma had never seen him so open and emotional. 

Maybe something had gone wrong. Maybe that damned Francis had been giving him pheromone enhancers to try and draw in more business to his bar. He grumbled as he walked down the stairs, finding just about everyone in the living room. “Is he alright?” Antonio asked, his hands trembling and Arthur stood back, holding the baby with a lost look on his face. 

“He's having problems.” Roma's eyes shifted to Francis. “Were you giving him anything? Something to boost his hormones, or pheromones or anything like that?” He asked and Francis sighed.

“He saw a doctor regularly for a slight issue.” Francis frowned. “He had to get monthly injections for hormones.”

“So he was taking hormones then?” Roma sighed, feeling a little comforted before Francis shook his head.

“No, to get rid of them.” Francis sighed harshly, his hands clasped over his stomach to keep them from playing with the hem of his shirt. “He has a slight... birth defect.” Francis turned red, looking away. The only reason he knew was because he was at the office as the alpha. “Lovino has two prostates.” he swallowed hard. “With that, he has twice the pheromones and hormones that are normally put out. His skin is able to process the hormones faster, putting out twice the amount as well. He had his shot two weeks ago, so he should be fine, but maybe, with finding Mathieu, it's not enough anymore?” He wondered out loud and Matthew frowned, looking over to Roma. 

“Should I go comfort him?” He asked, clasping his hands before his chest. It was obvious to Roma that this boy was almost as stuck on Lovino as Lovino was on him.

“Do you have the same issues?” Roma asked softly and Matthew looked down with a soft whimper. He nodded. 

“It's just a little problem! I'm not really defective or anything, I promise! I'll do my best to help him!” Matthew started to panic, wondering if Roma would disallow the relationship since he wasn't 'normal'. Maybe he would feel like Matthew wasn't good enough for Lovino.

“It's fine.” Roma smiled. “Lovino needs a little time to straighten himself out, alright? Apparently your smell really struck him hard. He's upstairs scared he's already starting into a heat cycle.” Roma rolled his eyes, a smile at the corner of his mouth and Mattie stared ahead with wide eyes.

Roma had seen the man before, but he'd never really paid much attention to him. He was quiet and demure. He hadn't even really noticed him enough to catch his scent, to realize he was an alpha. He was just as tall as he was, if not an inch taller. He understood what Lovino said about him being pretty. 

Matthew's head shot to the stairs behind him, standing suddenly tall. He could smell it. Lovino was afraid. “He's scared.” Matthew whispered, staring. He didn't think about propriety at all, all rational thought wiped from his mind. Matthew took off at a dead run, Roma chasing after him. 

“Wait!” He called out, and everyone else ran to see what was happening.

Matthew could smell him through the door. “Are you alright?” He asked, a little wheeze in his own voice, panicking at the smell. When he didn't hear an answer he ran in, finding Lovino out cold on the floor. He lifted him up, pulling the man onto his lap. His mind wasn't rational enough to realize what he was doing as he softly rocked back and forth, hugging Lovino softly to his chest. “It's alright. Calm down. Everything will be fine.” He whispered, and as Roma saw the two, Matthew holding Lovino, comforting him even though he was out cold, he knew.

Lovino and Matthew would be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

“Unfortunately, with the type of shots he's been getting, and the doctors should have known this, they work less as time goes by. I can't give him anything else until the medications in his body start to break down, but by then he may already have stabilized.” The doctor sighed, looking down over his patients. “Since you both have this same... situation, I am going to ask that you come by regularly for checkups. At least once every three months. I'll need to make sure you're both adjusting well.” He sighed again before looking into Lovino's eyes, seeing their glassy appearance, his eyes half open, but his pupils were practically pinpricks. “Also, with this there is a chance the heat cycles may not be normal.” The doctor watched as Matthew frowned, confused.

“So he may not...” Matthew asked, just trying to figure out what was happening at this point.

Lovino had passed out when they met, than again in his room, and the second time he didn't wake for nearly an hour. Only when the doctor got there did Matthew realize he was even conscious, as he hadn't moved or shifted at all. He looked lost, and that broke Matthew's heart.

He hadn't expected to break his mate by smells alone. 

“Not quite.” The doctor sighed as he looked over, seeing the blond look up at him in worry. “His hormones are well over a third what they should be. He will go into heat, but it may not be regular. It's normally every three months, but for him it may be every month. Instead of five to seven days, he may last twice that. There's no way to know until it happens. Also, I wanted to let you know I'm going to be researching about the trance you two had. I've been a doctor for nearly forty years, and I've never heard of one going for more than twelve minutes. Hours don't happen, so I'm going to try and figure what I can about that. Roma has my office information, and here's your appointment time.” The doctor handed Mattie a small card with a date only nine days away on it. 

“So soon?” Mattie whispered, glancing up and the doctor nodded.

“I need to make sure he's adjusted well. As an omega, his sense of smell is different from yours. You can smell him, his emotions and health, but his sense of smell is much stronger. He literally feels like he's suffocating in your scent. His nose is making it nearly impossible for him to even breathe. If it does get any worse, get him to a hospital. He may stop breathing before he's better adjusted.” The doctor warned and Matthew whimpered, nodding.

“Should I go away? Should I leave him alone for a while? I don't want to hurt him.” Matthew looked down at Lovino, his breaths still coming in short pants.

“No. Even after he's adjusted, he has to keep up your smells. He'll need to stay by your side all the time. Matthew, this is important.” The doctor's voice held a sharp edge and Matthew stared in surprise, waiting for the next words. “If you leave his side for more than a day, it could cause horrible withdraw symptoms for him. It could kill him. If you're going to be somewhere more than a work day, you have to take him with you, or at least meet him to break it up no longer than every eight hours. Do you understand?” He watched as Matthew blushed brightly, but nodded. “For this first week, make it a single hour. You can't be apart. Make sure of this, even if he complains because of the smell.”

“I- can't.” Lovino groaned out, gasping for air like a dying fish. “Can't breathe...” Lovino winced and Matthew whimpered, reaching out to comfort him, running a hand down his head. 

“Is there anything we can do to speed this up? To make it easier on him?” Matthew asked softly and the doctor nodded.

“Mating could help.” He spoke up and Lovino, still gasping, turned bright red.

He was pissed off now. How in the hell would that help?! They just met! Wasn't it a bit fast?!

“I- uh, I'll try and take that into consideration.” Matthew stammered out, just as red as Lovino was. 

“Please do. It would jump start his hormones, and it's always easier to adjust from too many than not enough.” The doctor spoke softly, looking down at Lovino with a soft glance. “Welcome home, Lovi.” The man smiled, softly patting Lovino's head before turning and walking away. He stepped out of the bedroom and softly closed the door behind him, and Mattie kept his eyes on it for a second, swallowing hard. He turned back to Lovino, his hands softly clasped over his chest, his eyes hooded and hollow. The blank look of him made Mattie whimper again, feeling wholly inadequate. 

“Do you... want me to?” Mattie stammered out, unsure of even what to do at this point and Lovino's eyes shifted to him.

Mattie fell still, his eyes wide as the look of the other softly shifted. “Donna touch me, ya bastard. I don't even know ya yet.” He panted out, his eyes narrowing slightly and Mattie sighed with relief. He was terrified of doing something that intimate with someone he barely knew. 

“Thank goodness. That would be the least romantic thing ever, eh?” He gave a goofy grin, again reaching down to run his fingers through Lovino's hair. Lovino closed his eyes, deciding against complaining since he'd just said he didn't want touched. Somehow the fingers were a comfort, and he felt like he needed that more than anything right now.

“Where are ya from?” Lovino sighed out, oddly feeling his lungs constrict a little less.

“I'm from Canada.” Mattie smiled, looking over Lovino a little closer now that he wasn't being watched, and wasn't panicking. “Quebec is a really pretty place. Maybe I can get you to come with me sometime.” Mattie smiled, looking as Lovino frowned.

Travel to somewhere so far away? That didn't sound bad at all. “You don't have to.” Mattie whimpered out. “I just thought-”

“It's fine.” Lovino cut his panic off. “It's like half of England, half of France, right? That's what I heard.” Lovino grumbled as he started shifting his shoulders, feeling a stiffness in his muscles.

“Ah, oui, it is.” Mattie replied and Lovino's eyes shot open, turning to stare.

“You... speak French?” He asked softly. Mattie nodded, his eyes wide, honestly a little shocked over the rapid mood changes he was seeing.

Lovino stared, surprised. As a country, he always hated the stuffy, arrogant Frenchmen. Francis was different, as he was living in Austria, but as a language, Lovino loved french. He loved the sounds, the way it rolled so softly off of the tongue, though he didn't know a word of it. Maybe that was the thing. Maybe he wasn't torn about France, maybe he just liked Canada, and had never known it. Lovino let his shoulder fall back, his head lulled to the pillow beneath and let out a sigh, wincing at the struggle to move air back into his lungs. “Say something in French?” Lovino asked softly and Mattie nodded, his face still blushing like mad, his eyes wide on the man before him.

“Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez me faire dire, mais je pense vraiment que vous avez de beaux yeux.” Mattie spoke up, as if he were answering a question, and Lovino sighed, shaking his head.

“Calm down, ya bastard. I'm not gonna hurt ya.” Lovino glanced over, and though Mattie could tell he was irritated, the slight upturn to his eyebrow told him that Lovino was worried about him as well. 

“Je suis désolé.” Mattie swallowed hard. “Don't worry about me. I'm nervous, and kinda terrified, but I'll get over it. You need to take care of yourself, oui?” Mattie spoke softly, taking his fingers back through Lovino's hair and Lovino comforted, closing his eyes.

“What do you do? Like for a living?” Lovino asked softly and Mattie smiled. 

“I'm a botanist.” Mattie frowned. “I'm sorry, it's kind of boring.” He glanced down at his feet and Lovino stared, surprised.

“Wait, like a scientist? The plant people, right?” Lovino asked and Mattie glanced up, nodding softly.

“I do some conservative work as well as gardening and making hybrids of plants as well.” Mattie shrugged. “I heard you were working with Francis in a bar, helping with customers and playing music. That sounds like so much more fun than I could do.” Mattie smiled brightly, his eyes squinting closed as he looked down and Lovino swallowed hard.

Mattie was definitely adorable. “It was lonely.” Lovino spoke softly, suddenly surprised at his own words. “I had to pretend I had a mate to keep the others in the bar away. Everyone was either terrified of me, or of Francis. I was there for two years, making music and helping out and it never felt right.” Lovino stared, praying his mouth would stop vomiting up these sad, sappy words. “I didn't think I'd ever find you.” He nearly whispered out and Mattie watched, his brow tilting in worry.

“I'm sorry.” He whispered. “You waited so patiently for me, and I'm not interesting, or good at being an alpha.”

“You're fine.” Lovino mumbled, fighting a blush that was trying to cross his cheeks. “Just... don't leave me, alright?” He asked, looking up. “I'm not always nice. I can be angry and foul mouthed, but I...” Lovino swallowed hard, trying to think of what to say. “I've already been abandoned twice. I can't do it again.”

“You were... so you already had another mate?” Mattie asked, and Lovino shook his head.

“When I was a kid, I was sure Antonio was the one for me. Obviously, on his birthday I found out it wasn't true. Francis faked being my alpha for two years, and then Gilbert came along.” Lovino spoke softly, a sad sound in Mattie's ears. “They may not have been my true mate, but I was horribly attached to them both, either way. I can't...” Lovino swallowed hard, hating showing this side of himself. Why was he suddenly so fucking weak? He felt tears prickle in his eyes and Mattie sighed softly, unable to hide a smile that came to his face.

“I won't.” Mattie reassured him. “Honestly, I'm just happy you didn't right out leave when you saw me. The thought that you would want me to stay is more than I ever hoped for. I won't leave you. I promise.” Mattie whispered softly and Lovino nodded, somehow feeling much better. He slid off into sleep without even thinking about it.

Mattie stood, looking down at Lovino with wide, surprised eyes. He was bristly and a little more feisty than he'd expected, but somehow it all still seemed perfect. He was a bit more emotional than Mattie had originally thought, but that made the whole thing even better. Somehow, he knew the scent had drawn him to the right one. He reached down, grabbing a blanket and covered him, trying to make Lovino as comfortable as possible. He looked down making sure he was really asleep and looked around the room, as if someone may be hiding in the corners before he leaned down and softly kissed his forehead. Mattie stood back up, his eyes wide, his cheeks blushed brightly before he turned and walked from the room to let him sleep in peace. He stood outside, leaning against the wall, his hands over his mouth, his eyes wide in surprise at himself.

Mattie rushed down the stairs and sat in a chair, not even noticing Roma and Alfred sitting only a few feet away and curled up, pressing his face against his knees. Alfred was getting ready to ask him if everything was alright when he heard the soft giggling. “You kissed his forehead after he fell asleep, didn't you?” Alfred asked flatly, raising an eyebrow and Mattie glanced up, noticing the two sets of eyes on him. He put his feet on the floor, trying to save any alpha dignity he may still have and nodded, immediately losing what he'd fought for. A bright grin and wide eyes didn't distract them at all from the blush that covered his face and Roma leaned back with a sigh.

“What do ya think of him?” Roma asked, a little more harshly than he'd hoped, but it was his precious little grand son after all. 

“He's wonderful.” Mattie answered breathlessly. “I'm always so scared I'm screwing up, but he's not afraid to tell me if I am so I can fix it. I can tell he's going to be a very passionate person. He didn't even think my job was boring!” Mattie grinned, bouncing in his seat and Alfred rolled his eyes.

“Your job is like watching paint dry, bro. Not fun at all.” Alfred grumbled and Roma looked between the two in interest.

“What is your job?” Roma watched as Mattie leaned down a little, raising a hand to the back of his head.

“I'm a botanist.” He grinned and Roma nodded, understanding.

“He sees the use in your job. He's been raised on a farm. He's skilled with plants, and understands the parts your brother may find more boring.” Roma answered and Mattie sat up with wide eyes.

“Really?! I'm useful?!” He grinned brighter and Roma stared.

Was this boy raised under a rock? It wasn't even technical praise and he was beaming.

“Calm your jets, cowboy.” Alfred chuckled. “You can hybrid an apple into a watermelon, but you've never done farming before. Do you think you can handle it? I know you're going to end out moving here. There's no one for you in Canada after all.” Alfred watched as Mattie's eyes shifted down.

“I don't want to take him from his family. They've missed him enough already, but I don't want to intrude. I can't stay away from him, though.” Mattie sighed and Alfred shook his head.

“Not like you're married yet. You can go home to get some things, right?” Alfred tossed out casually and Mattie shook his head.

“The doctor said for the next week I have to be by his side every hour, and after that every eight hours. If I'm away from him for more than twenty four hours it could kill him.” Mattie spoke softly and Roma stared in surprise.

“Did he really?” He asked, surprised and Mattie nodded. “Well,” Roma sighed, “I already planned to have you out here for the next week. Maybe if it's going to be this serious, we should build you a house on the property. That way we can still have our little Lovi, and you can stay by his side.” Roma watched as Mattie frowned and thought.

“Maybe. I'll look into the properties around this one, though. I don't want to take any of the land you need for farming.” Mattie watched as Roma's eyes shone. 

“I like you.” Roma nodded and Mattie let out a soft sigh of relief. “You're a little too soft spoken, but I think you'll find your place here easily. You're kinder and more shy than I was expecting from the alpha for Lovi. I was half scared he'd end out with one of those psychopaths who don't mind shoving a more dominant omega in his place.” Roma sighed and Alfred chuckled nervously.

“As long as he's not on the ice, he's good.” Alfred watched as Mattie stared, burning brighter red.

“What do you mean?” Roma looked over and Alfred tossed out his arms, being as over-dramatic as he could be. 

“When Mattie plays hockey he becomes a monster! It's like a whole different person! We used to joke he was only an alpha on the ice!” He laughed and Mattie curled up, as embarrassed as could be.

“Al, you don't have to say things like that! Can you please let me meet his family without the embarrassing stories?!” He spoke out exasperated and Alfred and Roma just stared back with flat, unconvinced expressions. 

“Are you sure he's capable of being confident on the ice?” Roma asked with a dead tone and Mattie blushed worse. 

“Believe it or not. Sometimes it's hard to believe we're twins.” Alfred sighed, and Roma turned, his eyes widening.

“Are you really?” He looked between the two and Mattie nodded, watching as Roma looked between the two of them and started laughing.

“You know, Lovino and Feliciano are twins as well. They don't always look exactly the same.” He grinned and Mattie nodded, his eyes shifting between Roma and Alfred.

“Where are Feli and Luddy? I expected them to be here.” Alfred asked, leaning back and Roma grinned.

“Right after they met they realized they were going to stay together. Ludwig almost immediately started converting one of the extra barns into a house for them.” Roma grinned, showing pride in the strength of his son in law and Mattie looked down with worry again.

He couldn't build things like that. He couldn't farm like Lovino could. He couldn't do much good out here and he hated it. “I'm sorry.” Mattie whimpered and Alfred stared, realizing Mattie was near his breaking point. “I'm not good at things like that. I'm not strong. I can't build or farm.” Mattie swallowed hard. Alfred was about to stop him before he said something to really embarrass himself when Mattie started again. “I may not be a good alpha, but I'll do my best! I may not be strong, but I'm rich! I can take care of him! I'll make sure he's happy, at least!” Mattie pleaded with Roma and Roma nodded, a smile coming to his face.

“We're not worried about things like that out here.” Roma smiled, watching as horror fell over Mattie's eyes. “Don't be like that.” Roma shook his head, chuckling. “We're not worried about being dominant, or masculine here. We're more worried about what you can contribute to everyone. We're kind of like a village on our own. If you can find your place, somewhere you belong, then you're fine. If you can make Lovino happy, then you have found a place to be. That's all we're after out here, happiness.” He watched as Mattie swallowed hard and nodded with determination.

“God, Mattie!” Alfred laughed at the look. “You're adorkable!” he gasped between spurts of intense chuckling, making Mattie's cheeks burn brighter red. 

“Maybe, but I'll do my best! I'll try my hardest to make him happy!” Mattie yelled out, which sounded awfully soft to Roma's ears, but the words were what was important.

“You'd better.” Roma smiled. “Lovi hasn't had the easiest life so far. His parents died when he was a little over a month old. He doesn't remember them at all. He grew up with his drunken, emotionally fractured grandfather and his twin brother, who he grew to be weary of because of their orientations.” Roma watched as Mattie's brows furrowed. “Feli, who seems to scream omega, is the alpha. Lovi hated being an omega. He learned to deal with it, falling hopelessly in love with Antonio, who went as far to plan out their wedding before their eighteenth birthdays, only to discover in the worst way that it wasn't him.” Roma watched as Mattie's eyes shifted down in worry. “He spent the last two years living as Francis' mate, only to have him find his true mate as well, and while he seems alright with it so far, I know it has to hurt him.” Roma stared at Mattie, his eyes intense, startling the young man severely. “If you can make him happy, if you can find a way to make him forget the worries and pain of his past, I will be grateful to you.” 

Mattie stared, a bit surprised. Even the overprotective grandfather wasn't turning him away. He swallowed hard again, a bright smile coming to his face. “Thank you for giving me a chance!” Mattie was as giddy as could be, laughter bubbled from his chest. “Thank you so much!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, decided not to bother putting this up day by day. I haven't done much editing on chapters 7 on, so it's probably not going to be as good, and honestly there's a LOT of smut from 7 on. I'll do a quick read through, then I'm going to just post it all today.

Chapter 5

Lovino woke, feeling warm and content. The smell of Mattie was still overpowering, making his stomach twist and his heart pound in his chest. He sat up and looked around, finding Mattie asleep on a pull out bed Roma must have pulled out of the basement. Lovi crawled from his own bed and crept across the floor, looking at the man who laid there. 

Matthew was beautiful. His eyes fluttered lightly in his sleep, soft but full looking lips that were rose petal pink sat on a smooth, perfectly angled jaw line. He had a long neck, looking like he might have more of a gangly appearance when the clothes were off, but that wasn't as much what Lovi was thinking about.

The soft waves of his hair splayed on the pillow, a soft color in the moonlight that poured in from the window and Lovino wanted so badly to touch it. He swallowed hard as his fingers shook, reaching out softly to take a strand between his fingers. He nearly groaned at the feeling, like silk. He was as soft as he looked. Lovino stepped away, looking over the man sleeping silently and turned, creeping down the stairs. He didn't see anyone and grabbed a bottle of wine, stepping out into the yard. He walked to the bench in the middle of the vineyard, a place he always seemed to gravitate to when he wasn't feeling confident in himself and bit down, yanking the cork from the bottle before leaning back with a sigh, taking a good few mouth fulls.

The wine in Austria hadn't been bad, but it had nothing on this. He let himself relax, taking another few drinks. It was a couple hours til morning, and Lovino smiled, glad to be here.

You can forget how much you miss 'home' til you're not there anymore.

Lovino drank happily from the bottle, letting himself calm a bit now that the smell of Matthew wasn't making him want to jump the poor boy. He sat and drank and watched the stars in the sky. It was beautiful out here. “Mind if I join you?” He heard and sighed, scooting over.

“Go get a couple o' bottles from the kitchen, si?” Lovi pointed and Francis rolled his eyes before walking over, coming back with a bottle for each of them. “Grazie.” Lovi sighed as he put the unopened bottle beside his foot and looked up at the sky. “It feels weird to be home.”

“And finding your mate, that has to be exciting.” Francis grinned. “It is for me, at least.”

“It is, but it's weird.” Lovi frowned, feeling safe enough to tell his worries to Francis after the time they'd spent together. “I never knew how strong the sensations and stuff woulda be.” Lovi let out a sigh. “I thought it woulda be, you know...” Lovi fought for words. “I didn't know I'd wanna tear the boys clothes off the instant I saw him. I remember seeing him, I remember meeting him, but I was in such a haze I don't remember much of anything else, si? I can't breathe around him. It's like trying to inhale a drunken tree.” He sighed and Francis raised an eyebrow.

“That sounds a bit extreme. You're exaggerating, oui?” Francis asked and Lovi shook his head.

“Not at all. I passed out twice because of it.” Lovi finished off the first bottle before going for the next. “It's more intense than that time the German guy came into the bar and told us he was a comedian.” Lovi and Francis stared at each other, shivering in fear for a moment before they both burst into laughter. “Is it getting warmer out here?” Lovino asked, sliding off his shirt and Francis rolled his eyes, turning to the sun that was just starting to come up over the horizon. 

“Lovi, are you sure you're not cold?” Francis asked, a little worry sinking in as he looked down, Lovino's hands slightly trembled and Lovino shook his head.

“It's probably nerves, si? He's asleep in my room. I had to leave. There's no saying what I'd do to that poor boy if he's asleep like that. Mio dio, he's pretty.” Lovino sighed, a drunken grin coming to his face and Francis laughed out loud.

“Sounds like you two will get along well.” Francis watched as Lovino smiled, nodding.

“I hope so. He's kind and soft, perfect for me. Plus, he donna mind that I'm an asshole.” Lovino grinned before he leaned forward, feeling his stomach turn, sweat coming to his forehead. “What the hell?” He wiped it away and Francis frowned.

“Lovi, maybe you should go back to sleep. You look pale.” He frowned, looking over the boy before him who was now trembling horribly.

“Si...” He went to stand, but didn't quite make it, his legs shaking worse than he imagined. Francis lifted him up, carrying him into the house, forgetting the wine bottles outside. He sat Lovi on the couch and went to get him a glass of water. Lovino felt his stomach turn worse, his sweating getting worse and his hands trembled so badly he couldn't grasp things. 

When Francis came back, he was trembling all over, nearly convulsing, sweat pouring off of him. “Merde! Lovi, are you alright?” He asked, leaning down and laid him down on the couch, feeling his forehead. “You're burning up!” Francis started to panic. 

The only time Lovino had fallen really ill before was when his hormones started to try and work and his secondary prostate was found. 

The noise woke Roma, who came in to see Francis freaking out, trying to cool off Lovi with a washcloth and a glass of water. “Lovi! What happened?”

“I found him in the garden and we chatted! We drank some wine, and he started sweating and trembling. I tried to get him to go back to bed, but his legs couldn't get him there.” Francis looked up in worry and Roma frowned.

“How long was he outside?” He asked, wondering if he understood what was happening.

“I don't know. He had a bottle of wine nearly gone when I got out, and he was halfway through the next-”

“Three hours. Get him upstairs in his bed.” Roma ran ahead, making sure the blankets were tucked down, the sound waking Matthew up from a dead sleep. 

“What's wrong?” He asked, seeing panic on Roma's face as Francis brought in Lovi, trembling and sweating. “Lovino!” Mattie jumped up, staring. “Does he need towels? I'll go get towels...” He turned to run and Roma grabbed his shoulder.

“Francis, towels, two rooms down. Mattie, get in the bed with him.” Roma's face was serious, but it didn't stop the panic at the words.

“WHAT?!” Matthew startled, and Roma turned, brushing Lovi's hair back from his head.

“He was out in the garden for three hours. He was away from you for too long. You need to get close to him to help him recover.” Roma turned to him and Mattie nodded, climbing into the bed beside him. He sat on his knees and leaned down, softly running a hand up Lovino's arm. 

“Lovino?” Mattie whispered, unsure if he was even still conscious, until Lovino turned, grasping Mattie and yanked him hard to the bed beside him, pressing his head hard into the crook of Mattie's neck. 

“I can't breathe...” Lovino whimpered, but Mattie sighed, realizing as much as he was complaining, he was breathing easier now than he had been a few seconds ago.

“You'll be fine. Just rest, alright?” Mattie mumbled, readjusting himself so he was more comfortable on the bed. He wrapped an arm around him, softly running it down the back of Lovino's head, comforting him and Lovino nodded, a soft whimper coming from him as another tremor shook through his body.

“I'll leave you two alone. If he needs anything, just call for me, alright? I don't want you two away from each other for the next twenty four hours.” Roma looked seriously at Mattie, who understood.

“Yes, sir.” Mattie whispered, his hand still absently running over Lovi's head. 

It took another half an hour til the tremors stopped, and Mattie finally relaxed enough to fall back asleep, Lovino wrapped in his arms.

When Lovino woke, he was startled at the realization that he was half dressed, and wrapped in arms. Mattie's smell was so strong he worried about what he was about to do. Had he crawled to his bed in his sleep? Had he already taken him?

What if he'd begged Mattie to take him? He swallowed hard as he shifted, discovering Mattie was still wearing his hoodie and jeans, and Lovino was still wearing his pants as well. Lovino let out a sigh of relief, not even noticing this would mean he'd have to breathe back in. The smell was just as strong as before, his mind blanking at the sudden inhale, instead of the soft breaths he'd been using. “Matthew?” He looked up, seeing Matthew's eyes clench as he was brought out of his slumber. As soft violet eyes opened to him Lovino felt his heart pound. He was so close! He was warm, and soft, and he smelled so good... 

Lovino tried to back away and move forward at the same time. He wanted to run, but he wanted to kiss him. He was so close... “Why?” His voice shook, his eyes wide as he stared into the violet ones, feeling like he was caught in a trance all over again. 

Matthew narrowed his eyes, trying to remember what had happened. He was in Lovino's bed... why exactly? Then he remembered. His eyes widened a little as he leaned forward, pushing Lovino to his back. “Are you alright? Are you still shaking anywhere? Is there anything you need?” Matthew panicked and Lovino stared, startled at the questions.

“Where's my shirt?” Lovi asked, a bit startled and Mattie looked up, baffled at the out of nowhere question. 

“I don't know? Maybe you left it in the garden? You weren't wearing it when Francis carried you in.” Mattie whimpered, feeling Lovino's wrist for his pulse, looking at his watch. “Your pulse is fine. Do you feel alright?” Mattie asked, starting to calm, a soft worry spreading across his face, his head softly tilted, his eyes wide and intense, but somehow still narrowed in worry. His brow furrowed and Lovino just stared.

“How in the hell are you so beautiful?” Lovino spoke, a drunken haze over his eyes. 

Mattie stared, a blush coming over his face as he stared, surprised at the man beneath him. “I don't... what?” Mattie looked up at the door, wondering if he should go tell Roma that Lovi was delusional. 

“You're so beautiful...” Lovino reached up, his hand softly touching Mattie's cheek. Mattie didn't pull away. He didn't even move. He just stared, startled still. Lovino could see his pulse in his throat. He could tell his heart was pounding. “Why are you so afraid?” Lovino asked, pulling his hand back and Mattie seemed to snap out of the trance he was in.

“People don't think I'm beautiful. I'm boring and plain.” Mattie spoke softly, even for him. 

“You look like an angel.” Lovino sat up, his eyes traveling across the man before him. Mattie's shoulders hunched, his eyes wide, still set on Lovino's. His legs were curled beside him. Lovino watched as he sat up a little, Mattie's mouth moved to speak, but he stilled, his bottom lip pulling into his mouth as he nibbled on it. 

“I need to get out.” Lovino jumped from the bed, stumbling backwards. His legs were still unsteady from the previous night and Mattie ran over, grasping him quickly to steady him. 

“Are you alright?” Mattie asked softly, looking down at him with worry and Lovino sighed, staring.

“We need to get to know each other.” Lovino stared, his heart pounding. He got out of the bed to put space between the two of them, and instead he ended out in his arms. Every move Mattie made seemed to turn Lovino on more. Every time he looked into those violet eyes he wanted them to never look away. “Oh god, I need to get away from you.” Lovino stepped away, wrapping his hands around his stomach, his legs still wavering. 

Mattie took his words the wrong way. He'd been so ignored in the past, so put to the back burner, his mind didn't even recognize the signs Lovino was giving him. He looked down at his feet, his hands meeting over his stomach as panic started to take over. “Do you... not want me?” He asked softly, wondering if there was a way to ween him from the smell so he could leave Lovino to live his life in peace.

He was startled when a split second later he was tossed to the bed. Lovino crawled over him, straddling his stomach. Smaller hands reached up, cupping his face as Lovino leaned down, kissing him softly. 

Lovino could barely even believe what he'd done, but he wouldn't take it back ever. He really did taste as sweet as he smelled. “I want you.” Lovino groaned, softly lapping his tongue across Mattie's bottom lip. He watched as Mattie's eyes fluttered shut, his breath halted in his throat. “Oh god, I want you.” Lovino sat up, trying to keep from grinding against him. “That's why I need to go downstairs.” Lovino jumped up, burning red at the realization of what he'd just done. “I'm sorry.” He whispered, his eyes widened at his feet as he swallowed hard.

Chasing off your alpha in less than twenty four hours had to be a record, right?

“Don't be.” Mattie grinned, sitting up, his hands covering his red cheeks. “Thank you.” Mattie looked up, the bright dazzle in his eyes captivating Lovino all over again.

“Why thank me? I just attacked you, you know.” Lovino stated, trying to stabilize himself.

“I was really scared, you know?” Mattie spoke, watching him. “I guess it wouldn't matter what you said, I'd always be afraid you were just being nice if you said you accepted me, but kissing me like that...” Mattie giggled, unable to hide his mirth. 

Lovino watched him, wondering why he thought he was so undesirable. 

He shook his head, trying to focus. “I'm hungry. Time to go eat.” He turned to the door and Mattie nodded, running up behind him. 

“Alright! I promised your Grandfather I wouldn't leave your side for the next twenty four hours.” Mattie informed him and Lovino turned to him, paling.

“What, I gotta get a shower in after breakfast. What about when I go to the bathroom? Are you going to be there the whole time?” Lovino panicked and Mattie frowned. He hadn't thought about that.

“I can wait outside when you have to go, but I think maybe I should stay in the room for the shower. I'll let you blindfold me, and I'll stay in the corner, alright? I just want to make sure you recover after yesterday. You really scared me.” Mattie spoke, his eyes showing the touch of worry and Lovino frowned.

“What exactly happened? I don't remember.” Lovino asked and Mattie shrugged.

“Francis carried you in, your grandfather woke me up rushing in and making sure you could get into bed. He said you had been in the garden for three hours and you were having... you don't remember the doctor's appointment yesterday, do you?” Mattie realized, cutting himself off and Lovino shook his head. “You have to stay by my side. If you're away from me for too long, it could kill you.” Mattie watched as Lovino's eyes widened. 

“You're joking, right?” Lovino chuckled nervously and Mattie frowned, shaking his head.

“Because I put out more pheromones than normal, and you process them faster, if I'm away from you for more than an hour this week, or more than eight hours after this, you could start having withdrawal symptoms. Last night you went out into the garden and started having them. That's why I was in your bed this morning. I needed to be closer so you could smell me easier.” Mattie watched as Lovino's eyes widened.

“You don't... feel as strongly about me, do you?” Lovino asked and Mattie looked away, blushing brightly.

“Your skin puts out more pheromones, and though I can't smell them as strongly as you, my skin absorbs it faster. I don't smell you as strongly, but I can feel you from outside.” Mattie whispered, watching as Lovino stared.

“You can... feel me?” He asked, unsure of what that meant.

“You're afraid. You're confident, and embarrassed, but still happy. You're feeling a bit lost and confused, but you're happy to be back. I can feel it so strongly. I can feel your temperature. I can feel the softness of your skin through the air.” Mattie watched him closely, looking for his responses, worried he'd scare him away again.

“If you could smell me like that, why are you so afraid I'll turn you away?” He asked, confused. “Haven't you been able to tell I've been fighting to keep from just jumping you since you got here?” He asked and Mattie's eyes widened.

He shook his head softly. “Is that what that smell is? It's good, but I couldn't figure out what it was...” Mattie blushed. He closed his eyes remembering the smell when Lovino kissed him. That was the same smell he kept getting, but he didn't know what it was. 

Lust.

Mattie covered his face, trying to hide his blush at the realization and nodded. “I'm sorry. I know it now. I'll remember.” He whispered and Lovino rolled his eyes. He couldn't hide the smile as he turned and walked down to the kitchen, getting started on cooking without even thinking about it.

Mattie slid into a chair at the table so he could watch, not wanting to be in his way. He watched as Lovino nearly danced around the kitchen, his movements precise and easy, though Mattie had a feeling the dish he was making was so much more complex than the ease it looked like Lovino had with it. 

“Hey, bro!” Alfred slid in across from him and Mattie's eyes shifted down to Alfred, staring in surprise. “How are you guys this morning?” Alfred leaned forward with a grin and Mattie nodded.

“We're fine. I think Lovino's feeling better too.” Mattie smiled as Lovino called across, not even turning around.

“It's just Lovi.” He chuckled and Mattie nodded softly before realizing he wouldn't be able to see it.

“Alright. And you can just call me Mattie too, okay?” He asked and Lovino turned to him, giving a soft smile and nod. 

“That's my cute grandson!” Roma grinned as he walked out through the living room, patting Lovino on the head.

“Morning, Grandpa.” Lovino beamed, a bright smile on his face as he cooked and Mattie glanced over, seeing Alfred really looking Lovino over. He still didn't have a shirt on, and Mattie stilled, looking at him. He was tanned all over. There was almost no difference in the dark olive skin of his face in comparison to his back. If he stood outside doing farming work, if he actually got a tan, he'd be darker. Something about the realization, imagining that same back with the warmth of the sun set Mattie's mind where it shouldn't go and he covered his face again, looking down as both Roma and Alfred turned to him, smelling the sudden arousal. Alfred started laughing at him as Mattie groaned. “Sh-shut up, Al!” He flustered and Lovino turned to him, seeing him hide a bright red face behind his hands.

“I guess this means things are going well?” Roma slid into the seat beside Alfred and Mattie nodded, still covering his face.

“I gotta no idea what's going on. You're all fucking weird.” Lovino said as he tossed down two plates before the other alphas. “Where's my brother and the Germans? And Francis?” He added as an afterthought and Roma smiled.

“They have a house made up in the old tractor barn. We weren't using it.” Roma rolled his shoulders. “They'll be in soon. Ludwig wakes up at the crack of dawn every morning, but insists on training before breakfast.” Roma watched as Lovino frowned, thinking it was a little distasteful while Mattie had another thought.

He'd talk to Ludwig about maybe joining them. Maybe getting into better shape would be a good idea. He wanted Lovi to be happy with him, after all.

Lovino made sure the plates for the others were made up on the counter before bringing two over, one for Mattie as well as the one for himself. Lovi slid the plate before him and Mattie looked down at it, his eyes widening in surprise as a smile came to his face. “This looks really good.” Mattie glanced up to see Lovi blushing as he sat before his own plate.

“It's just omelets. Don't be so easily impressed, ya bastard.” Lovi glanced over, and Mattie could smell the happiness of the praise nearly roll off of him. Mattie could only grin, nodding as he started to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun was warm as they walked out into the vineyard. There were no vines, only barren holes in the ground from where Roma had yanked them all up. He'd burned the old vines in the area closer to the barns, so where they were working it wasn't as hard. Lovino showed Mattie what to do, sliding two seeds into the hole and shifted the dirt, covering the seeds. Mattie moved to the next row over, smiling as he started planting the seeds. 

It wasn't that bad at first, but as the sun climbed further into the sky, Mattie started to grow too hot. He stood up with a frown, looking around. Lovino, Roma, Alfred... as his eyes roved around he realized he was the only one still wearing a shirt, and his was thicker than the ones they'd been wearing at that. He walked back, swallowing hard before he pulled the material from himself. Mattie hated letting skin show. He was too thin, and it always made him feel so self-conscious. He tossed the shirt behind the sack of seeds they had been planting and walked out, trying to get lost enough in his work that he wouldn't notice any eyes on him. It worked for a while.

It was a couple of hours later. They'd been working hard when Francis sighed, looking at Lovino, fighting to get the seeds to fall into the hole. It was the same soft sweating, the same trembling he'd been doing the day before, but now he understood it.

“Mathieu, you're needed.” Francis frowned, watching as Lovino's head fell, upset at being caught. He didn't want to bother the others, and he knew the vineyard needed to be worked on. He didn't want to stop work for something as slight as hormones. It was ridiculous. 

“What's wrong?” Matthew stood and turned, wiping his brow to pull the sweat away. It wasn't the hottest day, but the work was enough to cause exhaustion. Lovino glanced over, seeing him standing tall, his jeans crumpled around his brown combat style boots, muscle showing in his chest, abs and arms. Francis had given him a hairband that morning and he'd pulled his hair back, keeping it out of his face.

Lovino's mouth went dry. 

“I think Lovi's been away from you too long. He's trembling quite badly.” Francis spoke, watching as Lovino's head sank lower, his hands covering his face. 

Mattie jumped over the two rows that were now between them and crouched down, sliding a hand softly to Lovino's shoulder. “Are you alright?” He asked softly and Lovino glanced up, getting a better look over him. 

“I'm... fine, ya bastard. Don't break work for me.” He said, but swallowed hard, looking over the lean but muscular chest before him. 

“You're pale. Maybe just for a little bit, alright? We'll be getting a lot less work done if you're unconscious.” Mattie watched as Lovino frowned, but nodded. He was surprised when instead of just helping him to his feet, Mattie scooped him up. He carried him up to the porch and sat on the edge, just sitting Lovino on his lap. 

Lovino hated how comforting it was. His head rested against Mattie's chest, his eyes glaring at his knees as strong arms wrapped around him, holding him close. The smell assaulted his nose, even stronger than normal after all of the work they'd been doing and Lovino fought back a groan as Mattie's hand softly ran down the back of his head. “Are you doing any better?” Mattie asked, his ever so soft voice seeming a bit louder, a bit stronger, and it made Lovino feel his whole body throb. 

Oh, good god, he was going to jump him. He wouldn't be able to control himself and right now he was wrapped in that scent that made thinking nearly impossible. Lovino closed his eyes, letting out a soft whimper and climbed up, surprising Mattie as he clenched his hands to his sides, just under his arms and pressed his head into the crook of his neck. Mattie smiled, wrapping his arms about him, just rocking back and forth, comforting Lovino as much as possible. 

Mattie recognized that scent. He blushed brightly, a smile on his face as he hugged Lovi a little stronger. “I'm- I'm fine.” Lovino stumbled through the words, trying to keep his head from spinning at the smell. He wanted so badly to just lick him. He was sure his neck would taste as sweet as his lips had earlier. As Mattie's hands moved softly over his bare back, Lovi whimpered, his back arching, pressing his chest against Mattie's and he shook hard. 

“Tell me something else about yourself.” Mattie spoke softly, trying to distract Lovino from what was raging through his mind. He was getting lost in Lovino's smell as well, after understanding what the smell was, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to handle much more of it. He already knew he was hopelessly hard. 

“I like to paint.” Lovino said, but it had a backwards effect of what Mattie was hoping for. Lovino ran his tongue up Mattie's throat, all the way up to his ear before letting out a soft groan. “I knew you'd taste like it.” He moaned, his hips pressing forward against Mattie's and Mattie could only gasp in surprise at the contact.

“Oh god...” He whimpered, his hands clenching to Lovi's back now. “Please, I don't know if I can hold myself back if you do that!” Mattie gasped out, fighting to keep from just grasping him and taking the Italian upstairs.

Lovino pressed himself further forward, sliding one hand slowly down Mattie's side and across his waist. As Mattie felt his hand move closer and closer to the point of no return he finally snapped, grasping Lovino and turned him, sitting him between his legs. He wrapped his legs over to keep them in place and grasped his wrists, moving them around his chest and sat still, panting in his hear. “I'm sorry.” Mattie whimpered, his face bright red from the contact. “I couldn't, I was gonna...” He leaned forward, resting his chin on Lovino's head, trying to calm himself. “Good god, you're so soft.” Mattie groaned out and Lovino pressed his back into Mattie's chest. 

“I can't figure it out.” Lovino panted, shifting his head to look up at Mattie, who's head slid down to his shoulder. “Yesterday the smell was so strong I couldn't breathe through it, but today it just does... that.” Lovino gasped for air, finally getting control of himself. 

“You're still stabilizing.” Mattie glanced over, his face still red, his eyes hazy from what Lovino had just been doing and Lovino swallowed hard. “It might take some time before you're able to respond better around me, but it should get easier hour by hour.” Mattie gasped out, the smell of lust again coming from Lovino made him turn his head back down to his shoulder. 

They sat there, both unable to speak for a few minutes, willing away the problems they both had in their pants. “Are you alright enough to go back to work?” Mattie asked after he felt he could stand up without being horribly embarrassed and Lovino nodded.

“Donna worry so much about me. It gets embarrassing.” Lovino grumbled, finally feeling more like himself and Mattie sat up, pulling his arms away from the other as Lovino stood and turned, holding out his hand.

Mattie smiled as he reached out and took it, though he didn't need the help up in the slightest. “Thanks for not being mad I just held you down for the last ten minutes.” Mattie nearly whispered and Lovino chuckled back darkly.

“Thanks for not jumping me when I was quite honestly begging for it. How embarrassing.” Lovino shook his head and Mattie watched him, his eyes softening as he saw Lovino shove his hands in his pockets as he walked back to the vineyard. He smiled as he turned, walking back to his own row.

It was two hours later that Roma called everyone in for lunch. It was just in time as Francis had noticed Lovino trembling again and Mattie frowned, as he saw the same shaking hands and dazed look in his eyes. He sat and pulled Lovino onto his lap and sighed as he pulled him close, Lovino's back to his chest. Mattie wanted to try and avoid the same problems they'd had earlier and hugged him as plates were passed out. Mattie released one of his hands and rested his head against Lovi's shoulder, letting out a soft smile. “You go ahead and heat, eh?” He took in a deep breath, watching as Lovino's eyes hazed for a moment before snapping out of it and he turned, looking at Mattie with a frown.

“What about you?” Lovino asked softly and Mattie chuckled.

“I can wait til you're done to eat. My priority is to make sure you're safe, after all. I don't want you collapsing.” He smiled softly before laying his forehead back on the soft shoulder before him. 

Lovino looked at him for a second before turning to his plate, his cheeks turning pink. “Grazie.” He nearly whispered and Mattie chuckled softly.

“Pas de problème, chere.” Mattie smiled, missing the surprised glares from across the table.

“French?” Francis asked, Roma and Gilbert staring in surprise.

“Ah, oui. I was raised with both languages, but more people out here speak English. Sometimes it's a little hard to control, though.” Mattie chuckled out and Alfred rolled his eyes.

“He got hit in the head with a baseball once-”

“You hit me.” Mattie glared at him and Alfred laughed, nodding.

“You didn't catch it! He forgot how to speak English for two days! No one except the hospital staff knew what he was saying!” Alfred laughed and Mattie slid his face down, blushing horribly.

“Maybe you could teach me some?” Lovino mumbled, glancing over. “You'll have to learn Italian as well, you know.”

“Oui, that's fine.” Mattie sighed in relief, just happy Lovi didn't cringe at hearing he was knocked into another language by his brother.

“So, you're his brother, si?” Lovino glanced across at Alfred, not noticing Matthew going stiff behind him. 

This was always the point where anyone he was interested in dropped him. He swallowed hard as Alfred started laughing. “Yeah, we're twins. He's the second one.” Alfred grinned and Lovino frowned.

“Mattie said he learned French from where he lived growing up, si? So why didn't you understand it when he was in the hospital?” Lovino asked and both Mattie and Alfred stilled, staring. 

“Uh, it's kind of a long story.” Mattie spoke up, his cheeks burning red.

He didn't want him to know yet! It was embarrassing to explain that your parents took you somewhere and just forgot about you for years, or that the only reason you were even found was that one of your brothers suddenly remembered and flew to get you, almost as you were an adult. That didn't happen to anyone else! He'd been adopted by another family at ten, after being abandoned at eight, but when they discovered that the sweet, cute little boy had been an alpha he was abandoned again, this time to a nanny. By the time he was twelve, he'd been forgotten by them all again. His adopted parents paid for his apartment, though they didn't remember why. The money they sent to the nanny came to him. He opened an account and had the checks start coming in his own name so he could buy what he needed, pay the bills and buy food. He was able to get a job as well and eventually ended out making a special hybrid of tomatoes in his tenth grade class. 

By the time he graduated high school, he was rich from the tomatoes. 

By the time he graduated college he had his own company. He had been working on expanding the business, maybe growing another crop, but nothing had caught his interest. He and his twin had come to visit Arthur, their elder brother only a few days after Matthew had graduated. That was, for the most part, his life til he'd met Lovino. It was depressing, and sad. He hated it.

“We were abandoned as children and sent to different countries.” Alfred answered, startling Mattie.

“Jeez, hoser.” Mattie chuckled nervously, but couldn't help but feel happy his brother would lie for him. “You don't have to make up such stories.” Mattie grinned and Alfred looked across, his eyes wide.

“We didn't tell you? Yeah, that's why it took so long to find you. We'd been looking, ya know? Me and Arthur? But it took a while. All we knew was that you were in Canada, and your name was Matthew. It's kind of a common name. Didn't it occur to you that we all had different names and accents?” Alfred laughed as Mattie startled, realizing he was telling the truth. 

“What?! What happened?!” He asked in surprise and Alfred shrugged.

“Dunno. They abandoned Arthur first, leaving him in England. They went to Canada and ditched you before leaving me in America. Me and Artie think they may have been dying and wanted to spread their roots, so to speak.” Alfred spoke up as Mattie stared.

If this was true, if this had really happened, it meant he hadn’t just been forgotten. Mattie just stared, wide eyed and shocked half out of his mind. He let his head lean back against Lovino's shoulder, trying to hide the tears of joy at the realization he may not have just been forgotten. Maybe there was a reason. 

Lovino ate quickly, but feeling the emotions of the man behind him, didn't tell him for a while. He just sat still, letting Mattie hide his face. When he felt him start to calm a little he sighed and jumped up, shaking his head.

“I'm gonna go get a shower in.” He started walking towards the stairs and Mattie started to stand. “Donna get up. You sit and eat. I can handle a half hour shower on my own, ya bastard.” Lovino rolled his eyes as he turned and started walking up the stairs, hiding that his hand was still trembling. He'd noticed it before as well. The previous night he'd been out not for three hours, but for four. Then today it was three hours before the first attack, and two and a half before the second one. Somehow, sitting on Mattie's lap as he ate just wasn't enough time, or wasn't enough of the scent to fight off the trembling completely, but he could handle it for a few minutes.

Lovino decided this wasn't the best idea when ten minutes later he was sitting, nearly convulsing in the bath tub. He didn't have the strength to stand, his legs were shaking too badly anyway. He had a feeling if it wasn't for the water rushing down over him he'd be sweating like mad already. He decided to just sit, to let the water wash away the sweat and fever. It was only a few minutes til he heard a gentle knock at the door and glanced over. Lovino tried to call out, but his throat was shaking, and instead of words he ended out making a sound that seemed like a mix between a gasp and a groan. Mattie slid the door open and walked in, making sure to close it behind him. “Hey, are you alright in there?” He asked with a chuckle, expecting Lovino to be fine. Lovino could nearly feel the tension in the air when he didn't get an answer. “Lovi? Are you alright?” He asked with a little more serious tone before he walked over and bit his lip. “Please don't hate me for this.” He asked softly before he pulled the curtain back a little, glancing in. Lovi sat on the ground, looking up with his arms wrapped around himself, shaking like a leaf. Mattie frowned and looked up at the water. He bent down, running his hand through the water before touching his forehead. “You're warm. You probably didn't get the chance to finish, did you?” Mattie asked and Lovi looked down, hating how weak he felt right now.

He couldn't even care for himself. 

Mattie did something that surprised Lovino after that. He turned the water down a touch, making Lovi feel even colder and climbed into the shower behind him. Lovino startled and Mattie chuckled, wrapping his arms around him. “You have a fever. This really is the best place for you right now, and I'll get your hair, alright? I won't do the rest, but I want you to be comfortable.” Mattie started to reach for the shampoo when Lovi caught his scent and turned, clasping desperately to him, pressing his face against his neck again. Mattie hugged him, wrapping his arms around his lower back and sighed. 

He was comfortable. Matthew felt blissfully happy right then, with Lovino clasped to him. “Are you alright?” Mattie asked softly, his eyes softly closing as he felt Lovino shift, straddling his lap. Mattie sighed as he pulled Lovino in closer. 

“You s-s-s-smell s-s-sweet.” Lovino shivered in the water, trying to absorb the warmth from Mattie. “It's r-r-really good.” Lovino mumbled, feeling the shivering start to die off. “I h-hate this.” Lovino whimpered. “I hate feeling s-so weak.”

“You're not weak.” Mattie chuckled into his neck. “You're just starting something new, eh? Like learning a new skill. It takes time til you're able to start. You just have to get used to it first.” Mattie relaxed when he felt the soft nod. “You let me know when you're ready and I'll get your hair, alright?” Mattie glanced over and Lovino nodded, letting out a soft sigh. He was finally starting to relax. It was ten minutes til Lovino felt relaxed enough to turn and pull his nose away from Mattie's skin. He turned softly in his lap as Mattie grabbed the shampoo and started working on cleaning his hair. The shampoo was a little too strong for Mattie's nose. He scrunched it up as he started working on scrubbing Lovi's hair. 

Lovi sat with his head down, his eyes closed, just listening to the soft breaths from behind him and the water that cascaded down over them. The familiar scent of the shampoo brought back memories. He had used another kind in Austria, and it hadn't hit him until now how odd it was to be so attached to a smell. Although, now he seemed to be attached to two smells. Lovino sighed as he felt the strong and steady fingers work through his hair. “Hey, thanks.” Lovino grumbled. He couldn't deny the comfort the other man gave him. He felt warm and cared about, when a half hour earlier, when he was halfway unconscious on the floor, he had felt so alone. 

“Don't worry about it.” Mattie chuckled as he ran his hands back through Lovino's hair, making sure he'd gotten it all. “Now go ahead and lean forward to rinse it off, alright?” Mattie watched carefully, making sure Lovi didn't fall.

He rinsed his hair, feeling the soft pads of fingers run up and down his spine, not enough to make him feel uncomfortable, but strong enough to remind him he wasn't doing this alone. As he pulled his head back out of the water, sitting up to run his hands back and try to push the water out of his eyes, Mattie started to shift. “Can you stand?” Mattie asked softly and reached out to him. Lovino took his hand and stood, quickly stumbling. Mattie hissed as he grasped Lovi, holding him close as he frowned.

“Are your legs weak from the shaking?” Mattie asked and Lovi frowned, nodding. “Would you rather I help, or should I get-”

“Just help me.” Lovino grumbled. “You're already here. There's no reason to run out to get someone else.” He looked away, trying to hide the redness of his cheeks and Mattie smiled.

“Alright.” He nearly whispered as he grasped a towel to wrap around him. He half dried him off before lifting him to carry him to the bedroom. He sat him on the bed and dried his hair before laying him down to try and dry the rest of him. He noticed Lovino's cheeks burn at the action and smiled, showing an embarrassed smile.

“You know I'll have to dry off as well.” He spoke and Lovino frowned.

“Then just do it.” Lovino responded and Mattie stood and nodded. He had taken off his boots before he'd climbed into the shower, but he was still dressed, and dripping wet. He slid off his jeans and nearly peeled the boxers off before drying himself off. 

Lovino watched, captivated. He took back what he'd thought earlier. Mattie wasn't thin, he was just lean. His skin was so pale it was nearly transparent in the light of the room. He tried to swallow, only to discover his throat was dry. His hands started shaking and he turned, looking away. He realized moments later it wasn't due to seeing the other naked. He grumbled as Matthew stepped over, seeing the slight tremble and frowned. “Already?” He asked softly, laying his hand on Lovino's shoulder. 

“It's only been a couple of minutes...” Lovino frowned, staring. “You've still been with me the whole time. I don't understand.” Lovino started to panic. He stared, his eyes wide as Mattie grasped him and lifted him, carefully sitting him on his lap. He pulled Lovino's nose right to his neck in the position that normally comforted him the most and sighed. “Then we'll just sit like this til you're better, alright?” Mattie grinned, trying to calm Lovino down. He could feel the terror. He could smell the confusion and the upset he had and knew it was because he was needing to stay by his side more and more. “Calm down.” Mattie sighed, laying his head down against Lovi's shoulder. “Just try and relax. It won't do you any good to get all stressed out, oui? Just relax.” Mattie spoke, softly running his hand down Lovi's spine. 

“It was supposed to get better, not harder.” Lovi groaned, clamping his hands to Mattie's sides as soon as he felt them stable enough. 

“I'll have Roma call the doctor after we're dressed.” Mattie smiled softly, lifting one hand to pet the back of Lovi's head. “In the meantime, just rest. Try and breathe.” Mattie glanced over, seeing Lovi staring at the wall over Mattie's shoulder, bright red. “What's wrong?” He asked and Lovino frowned, pressing his face into his shoulder.

“I guess I kinda hoped the first time I'd be naked with someone it would be a little more romantic, si? This isn't romantic. This is hell.” He grumbled and Mattie sighed, now feeling a little guilty. 

“I'm sorry.” Mattie mumbled. He hadn't even thought about it that way. “If it makes you feel better, this is my first time naked with anyone. Well, except Al and Arthur.” Mattie glanced over, watching Lovi carefully. “It doesn't make this any better, though, does it?” He sighs.

“Hell no it doesn't.” Lovino grumbled. “Now we're naked and you're talking about your brothers. Wanna know the only thing less romantic than being naked by force? Being naked when the other person is thinking about family.” Lovino glared and Mattie sat up in surprise.

And then he started to laugh.

“What's so funny, bastard?” Lovino started trying to fight, to stand and get away, but Mattie grasped him a little tighter, shaking his head. 

“God, you're so cute!” Mattie grinned, still chuckling and Lovino stilled, staring before turning bright red. He leaned his face back against Mattie's shoulder, feeling his heart pound in his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning, but major storyline points, so yeah.

Chapter 7

With how long it had taken to get him calmed, Mattie and Lovi ended out asleep in the bed, still wrapped around each other. Lovino couldn't calm his mind much in his sleep and his dreams lead to places he had fought to avoid. He could see those violet eyes staring into his own, feeling a warmth throbbing in his stomach, spreading out through the rest of him. He could feel the heated air pushed through his lips each time he felt another throb, the heat growing unbearable inside of him til it woke him, a slow moan breaking through the silence of the room, waking the man at his side. “Lovi?” Mattie woke, rubbing his eyes before hearing a breathy sigh and felt Lovino shift in the bed, his hand grabbing tight to the bed beneath him. “Are... you alri-” He stilled as the scent in the room was realized.

It was pure arousal, easily the strongest he'd ever smelled. “Lovino? Are you... alright?” He swallowed hard, trying desperately to moisten his suddenly parched throat.

“It's too hot... and it feels like you're touching me everywhere...” Lovino moaned out, his back arching as the sensation of heat throbbed through him again, letting him know it wasn't just the dream. He could feel moisture slide down his body, pooling beneath him, though he didn't know what it was. He couldn't hold back another moan as more sensation racked through him, sending Mattie on end, the scent in the room completely dominating his thoughts. He sat up, sliding the blanket from them both in the movement before he really saw the state of the other.

He was pooling slick, hopelessly hard, his whole body shimmering from sweat. “You're going into heat.” Mattie whispered, swallowing down the instinct in his body to move, to slide over him and claim him as his own.

“Heat... I need...” Lovino swallowed, fighting to clear his head enough to think. “Red. Put red on the door handle.” He gasped out, watching Mattie closely, fighting to keep from telling him anything else. As Mattie nodded and pulled himself from the bed, Lovi turned over, fighting to get up, to at least get up to his knees, though after his knees were bent, it felt more comfortable to spread them. He didn't realize what he was doing in the moment. He moaned into the pillow as he heard the door crack open and close again a second later before Mattie returned, his own eyes now as hazed as Lovino's had been most of the past few days. He stepped towards the bed, letting his hand slide down Lovino's spine, earning another gasp before Lovino realized what was currently sliding down his leg, almost already at his knee.

“You're presenting...” Mattie whispered, though not in nervousness as he usually did. He reached out, sliding his hand down over his body, his fingers sliding through the slick that slipped down his leg. Lovino let out a louder moan, feeling his cheeks burning from the heat, the need that welled inside of him and the embarrassment of being caught like this, barely able to move. “Lovino, do you want me?” Mattie leaned in, whispering the words softly into his ear, though his tone was deep, much more alluring than Lovino was used to. 

“If you... don't get up here and claim me... I'll claim you instead!” Lovino gasped out before moaning again as Mattie's hand slid between his legs. He was shocked at the feeling a hand over his length could create, but it was nothing compared to the heat that burst through his body when the hand slid further up, trailing over his entrance. Lovino gasped, his hands shooting to his sides, grasping hard to the mattress, desperate to feel more. Mattie climbed up slowly, letting his fingers trail up Lovino's legs from his knees to his hips. 

As he felt his hands grip onto his hips, Lovino curled his toes, both terribly anxious and quite impatient. He felt the bed between his knees shift before another warmth was felt against his entrance, sliding over him in ways that were too much, too strong, though as he shivered, feeling some of the pressure in his body release to the bed below he knew he was nowhere near sated. The warmth slid back down before pushing slowly inside of him, making Lovino's eyes widen, his whole body throbbing intensely. “More...” He moaned out, turning his head down into the pillow, fighting to keep from waking up the whole of the neighborhood. 

Mattie let his hands trace over Lovino, his thighs, his hips, though his self control ended there. He let himself slide over Lovino once before he entered, getting slick over himself before leaning over him, slowly entering. He couldn't help the way his body reacted, instinct pushing his body on though honestly he knew he would normally be more gentle, more careful. All he could do at the moment was fight to make Lovino yell out his name, to wrap the man so much in his own warmth and desire he would never be forgotten by him.

He started to move, each second feeling more and more blissful. He could feel Lovino tighten around him, moaning louder, more desperately each second into the pillow, though it took him a moment to realize. Lovino was so far passed turned on, his body so tense and on edge, he wasn't just enjoying himself. He was so sensitive to the pressure inside of him he was nearly constantly peaking. Mattie groaned at the realization, leaning over his back as he gave a few harsher thrusts, earning a wavered yell from Lovino. He let his hands slide up Lovino's body til they held his hands, his lips just over his shoulder, giving a soft kiss. “Your voice is so beautiful...” He groaned, instantly feeling another wave of tightening through Lovino's body. “Is even my voice enough to do that?” He asked, before giving another hard thrust, though he stilled after, simply letting his hands slide back down Lovino's body. He couldn't help a few soft groans, even when still the way Lovino felt beneath him was too much. He felt his hands slide down below his hips, wrapping softly around him, and Lovino gasped out, turning his head a little to look at Mattie, unable to say a word, though he was desperate to have him move again. “Je t'aime, mon chere.” He whispered, and Lovino's rosy cheeks brightened more as Lovino tightened again around him. He let out a whimper, pushing his hips back, embarrassed at himself from coming from just that. Mattie chuckled as he started to move again, kissing over Mattie's neck, earning a shiver. He kissed down his shoulder, stilling as his instincts told him what he needed to do.

“Do you want me to mark you?” Mattie asked, his hips continuing to press, to push so deliciously into him. 

Lovino gasped against the pillow, his whole body so racked with tremors and twitches from everything he couldn't manage to get out a word. He nodded after a few moaned out sounds, attempts to tell him 'mark me', though he couldn't get past the 'ma' part. Lovino moved one hand to the mattress, circling beneath Lovino's chest as the other started to pump him in time with his thrusts. Mattie knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He felt Lovino tense again beneath him, but he didn't release immediately this time, instead letting out another whine, his toes curling as the intensity of Mattie's movements grew harder. 

Lovino felt like he needed to come again, but it just throbbed inside of him, instead of the sweet explosions, the colors and relief, he felt himself grow more uncomfortable. He felt his body yearn, and the heat well harshly in his stomach. “Ma... Mattie...” He moaned out and that was it. 

Mattie bit the back of his shoulder, though just barely enough to break the skin. He felt his own release hit hard, giving Lovino an empassioned moan in reply as he slammed hard into him, his whole body going tense for a moment as he felt the warmth pour out giving him more contentment than he ever remembered. He panted for breath before realizing his hand was dripping wet, Lovino's last release being well more than each time before combined. 

Lovino gasped into the pillow, his whole body trembling, his eyes growing tired as he looked over his shoulder, gazing up into Matthew's eyes. He shivered as Mattie pulled back, softly licking the wound, his own eyes watching Lovino's kindly. “That was amazing...” Lovino whispered, his throat sore and his panted breaths barely able to get that much out.

“It was.” Mattie agreed, his voice still a bit lower, the nervousness and anxiousness earlier wiped clean from his expression. He reached around, slowly turning Lovino til he was laid properly on the bed and stepped back, looking over the man still panting for breath. He reached for the towel from the shower earlier and wiped Lovino clean before moving him to the other bed. He quickly changed the sheets, sliding a blanket beneath the sheet as the slick that had leaked out before Lovino woke was almost impossible to cover, and definitely with a sheet. He moved Lovino back to the bed, lifting him in his arms, giving him a few soft kisses before he laid him down and covered him with the blanket, laying down over the block of blanket himself to make sure Lovino was comfortable, and further from the door, his own protective nature coming into play.

“You're so soft with me...” Lovino breathed out, rolling to his side, pressing himself into Mattie's chest.

“You deserve someone to be gentle with you. I'll try to be easier on you next time, oui?” Mattie couldn't help but grin, kissing the top of Lovino's head. 

Lovino closed his eyes before he thought, looking up for a moment. “When you stopped, when you spoke in french to make me...” He couldn't say the word, though he could tell from Mattie's expression, the touch of amusement in his eyes, that he understood. “What did you say?” He asked. 

“Je t'aime, mon chere. I love you, my cherished one.” He took his liberty with his translation, but he knew this would be more endearing. He was surprised when Lovino stared, his eyes wide and his cheeks bright red. 

“You don't even know me...” Lovino whispered, surprised at the words, though somehow he hoped it wasn't some sort of thing just blurted out in the passion of the moment.

“You're soft and kind when you're around those you care about.” Mattie relaxed, leaning his head against the pillow. “You're nervous and anxious and it makes you seem angry and a little bitter, but you try to be optimistic. You're a very passionate and empowered soul. You are terribly accepting, and understanding of even the wildest of things. You get hurt, but you always get up and keep fighting to try and find your own happiness. How could I not love someone like that?” Mattie asked, lifting a hand to Lovino's cheek, wiping away the tear that started to trickle down to his nose.

“You... see me like that?” Lovino whispered, surprised at the words, at the realization of what Mattie saw him as.

“I do.” Mattie cooed, leaning down to kiss him softly. He couldn't help but be a little relieved as Lovi's arms moved to wrap around him, hugging him close. “Now, you should sleep.” Mattie said with a smile, knowing if Lovino's heat was starting, he'd need his rest.

Lovi nodded, closing his eyes, taking in the sweet scent of the man before him.

“Te amo.” Lovi whispered, earning a surprised glance from Mattie. He didn't know nearly any Italian, but that was one phrase he'd understood. “You're kind, and you treat me so delicately. You do so much to take care of me, even when I tell you not to. You're so vibrant, even though you think you're someone everyone ignores, you didn't close yourself off. You always make me feel so... adored.” He looked up, his cheeks a little red, and Mattie smiled, honestly terribly humbled at the words.

“You are.” Mattie whispered, earning a bright smile, though Lovino quickly tried to hide it, tucking his head back into Mattie's chest. “Sleep well, mon chere.”

“Sleep well, mio caro.” Lovino couldn't hide the mirth in his voice as he closed his eyes, drifting off into sleep, comfortable for the first time in so long.

Of course, as soon as he fell asleep, he woke up. He opened his eyes quickly, shocked awake after his dream, his body feeling warm, but he knew it wasn't his heat. He could feel Mattie's skin touch him everywhere, making him feel so comfortable, but so uncomfortable at the same time. Now that he'd imagined it, he couldn't get the thoughts out of his head. He felt confused, as most of the dream he could feel Mattie's thoughts, he knew every thought, and it was more than he figured he could handle at the moment. He bit his lip, knowing with how much Mattie was wrapped around him he couldn't escape without waking the other, something he desperately wanted to avoid.

After his thoughts, after that dream, he didn't know if he could handle seeing those eyes on him. He closed his eyes, his mind spinning through, trying to grasp to reason.

He'd lived with Francis for two years. Of course he knew what 'je t'aime' meant. He and Francis had to keep up appearances, after all. He had heard the words regularly through that time. He didn't understand why he'd dream about Mattie being more dominant, though, and that was a big part of the dream. His want to take control, to protect Lovino, to take care of him as he had in that dream. 

But as soon as the thoughts rushed through his head, he realized he was blushing at the thoughts, at the memory of his voice whispering into his ear. 

Lovino knew this train of thought was dangerous. He bit his lips together as he reached down, rubbing a hand over the odd pit in his stomach, only to find himself sticky. The realization of what had happened brought a whole new tone of red to his cheeks, a soft tremble rushing through him. “Lovi?” Mattie asked, his eyes slowly blinking away the sleep as the tremble and the scent of fear and embarrassment rushed through his senses. “Are you alright?” He asked, his voice the sweet, soft tone it had been earlier.

And that only made Lovino tremble worse, his hands sliding over his stomach, trying to hide the mess he'd made in his sleep. He turned away from Mattie, shaking like a leaf, unable to get his mouth to move in the slightest as he pulled himself to his feet and stumbled towards the door, quickly pulling Mattie to his feet, outright worry rushing through him at the odd refusal to speak with the scents that came from him. “Lovi?” He asked again, following after as Lovino rushed out to the bathroom, not caring about his lack of clothes. Mattie pulled a blanket around himself and stood in front of the door, protecting the view once the bathroom door would be opened. 

Mattie stood, leaning back a bit as he cleared a few cobwebs from his mind, the haze of his dreams drifting off, leaving him a little more aware. The scent from the blanket he was wrapped in was almost overwhelming. Lovi's scent almost was enough to make Mattie worry he was still asleep. He pulled the blanket up, smelling it a little, letting his mind wrap around it. He smelled almost too sweet. He could smell the nervousness and calm, but also enough of the allure that it was intoxicating. He could smell something else, something new, but he didn't quite understand that scent yet. It was so pure, so sweet, it was almost painful to be away from him.

Mattie heard the sink turn on and turned his head, confused, expecting he'd just had to go to the bathroom, not thinking he'd be using the sink first. When he turned he felt an odd moisture against his leg and looked down, reaching beneath the blanket to wipe it off, though the instant he felt it he realized what it was, and what must have happened. 

Mattie's own cheeks blushed red, his lips bit together as he turned to the door, a bit surprised. A wet dream. Mattie couldn't help the way his own body reacted to that thought, though as soon as he realized and started to try and will it away, he heard the water shut off behind him. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths before the door opened and a very nervous looking Lovino cracked open the door, looking up with a look that was almost fearful. Mattie opened the blanket to allow him in and Lovino blushed brighter, looking up over Mattie. He was still undressed, and he didn't seem nearly as nervous as he usually was. Lovino stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Mattie's chest as he tried to calm himself, the blanket quickly coming to surround him. 

“Mattie?” Lovino was struck still at the sound. Naked in the hallway, his whole body still sensitive and warm from his dream, he grasped harder to Mattie's chest as he heard Alfred's steps approach. “Wha'cha doing out here?” 

He was surprised when Mattie's voice came out deeper, almost at a growl. “Don't come closer.” He could smell the defensiveness, the warning in his voice and peered up, seeing a look on Mattie's face he wasn't used to. The blanket slipped down enough that Lovino looked over, seeing Alfred staring in confusion til he noticed the smaller shape beside his brother and Alfred realized what was happening.

Alfred raised his hands, taking a few steps back as Mattie pulled Lovino closer, keeping the blanket around him as he stepped back, pulling them both back into the bedroom. 

Lovino couldn't pull his eyes away. He always looked like such an angel. He looked so sweet, so kind, but to see that look on his face was a shock. Lovino swallowed hard, realizing the protectiveness in his dream, that more dominant trait that had turned him on so much was actually there. Mattie pulled them back to the bed and sat, pulling Lovino to his lap, his arms wrapped around to hold him close. Lovino nuzzled against his chest, feeling so out of sorts. He was intrigued at the protectiveness, at the lack of worry Mattie had now that he'd shown so easily the day before when he'd...

Not when he was helping to farm.  
Not when he'd stepped into the shower to help him.  
He'd actually been showing more strength than fear, a realization that earned a glance up. He looked up at Mattie, confused, surprised and honestly still quite a bit turned on.

Mattie watched him closely, making sure he hadn't been too afraid after being so vulnerable with another alpha in the hallway, though when Lovino looked up, he didn't look as afraid as his body language spoke. Mattie reached up, caressing his cheek. “Are you alright?” He asked, his voice again soft.

“You growled.” Lovino said, his own voice softer than he was used to, his cheeks feeling warm. 

“You were afraid when you'd gone into the bathroom. You were shaking, and you wouldn't say a word. You weren't wearing any clothes. I couldn't let him come closer and smell you like that.” Mattie said, feeling a bit awkward at that thought now.

“You were protecting me.” Lovino nearly whispered, feeling the heat from earlier return to his stomach, making his cheeks burn again.

“Of course.” Mattie smiled, leaning to give Lovino's forehead a soft kiss, his arms tenderly holding him to his chest. “You smelled so vulnerable, but so sweet, too. I couldn't let him smell you like that.” Mattie practically purred, moving to lay back down with Lovino still on his lap.

Lovino was captivated at that, surprised at the sudden calm, the sweet touches and the heat that he couldn't control that spread through his stomach. 

“It's alright to have dreams like that.” Mattie said, earning another deep blush from Lovi. “It's a natural thing, after all. You don't have to be so embarrassed.” He smiled, snuggling them both down comfortably onto the bed. 

“You knew?” Lovino whispered, growing more embarrassed as Mattie nodded.

“Oui, I did. And I know there's nothing you could do to control it. You don't have to be embarrassed of your dreams, or of your reactions to them.” Mattie reached up, caressing Lovino's cheek, earning a soft sigh as Lovino's eyes closed, letting himself get lost in the touches. “It's still late. You should go back to sleep.” Mattie whispered, holding Lovino close, and all the omega could do was nod, half afraid if he coaxed Mattie to say anything else he wouldn't be able to control himself.

He closed his eyes, his arms held tight to Mattie's chest before he let himself slip back into sleep, for the first time in a while feeling comfortable, even naked and pressed against Mattie. Somehow, this was the safest he'd ever remembered feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lovino woke the next morning, at first wondering if last night had been a dream. Mattie had been so protective, had been so sweet and caring towards him, but as soon as he opened his eyes he knew. Mattie was closer to the door for once, and the blanket was still surrounding them both. Lovino looked up, seeing Mattie's face, his eyes closed, his expression soft against the pillow. Lovino could feel his stomach flutter, feeling nervous, but not at all in a bad way. He was surprised to find he actually enjoyed this, the anticipation, the curiosity over what was to come. He had had the dream, but he'd never really felt anything like that and wasn't sure if what he'd dreamed was right. 

But suddenly, he couldn't deny being anxious to find out. He nibbled his lips, a little more nervous as he leaned up, kissing his lip softly before he moved his head back to Mattie's chest, the movement making Mattie wake a little, his hands caressing over Lovino's back to hold him closer.

Lovino let out a soft sigh, surprised to find out he felt almost terribly comfortable like this, naked in another man's arms. That was something Lovino would have never expected. He knew he had to get up soon, it was early morning, but after the night, he needed to go to the restroom, though he couldn't deny, with the odd calm in his stomach, with the want to continue to feel this, Mattie so close, so much of their skin touching, he didn't want to move. 

Though nothing good lasts forever.

It wasn't long til the movements and nuzzles woke Mattie, who couldn't deny being a bit surprised at the wake up. Lovino nuzzling against his chest, his scent calm and sweet, his hands held firmly against Mattie's back. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss against the top of Lovi's head before the omega realized he was awake and looked up, a little nervous at being caught.

“Someone woke up in a good mood.” Mattie chuckled, surprised when Lovino smiled, nodding. 

“I slept well.” Lovino admitted, hugging Mattie a little tighter. 

Mattie could only chuckle, finding this side of Lovino to be adorable. He looked so calm, but so happy. He was normally a bit more distant, and Mattie wasn't expecting to find such an open and carefree smile. He reached his hand to Lovino's cheek, giving it a soft caress, earning a hum of approval, though it was quickly ended with a groan. “I don't wanna get up...” Lovino grumbled, snuggling again into Mattie's chest, though he knew he needed to. 

“Are you that comfortable?” Mattie asked softly, his expression lit with amusement, not quite yet aware of the changes in his own personality, though he was so focused on Lovino's. Lovino nodded, looking up with a bit of disappointment. 

“I am.” He admitted. “After last night... I think I feel safer with you.” He admitted, hoping Mattie didn't worry that he hadn't felt safe before.

Mattie nodded, a little embarrassed as he remembered growling at his brother. “Ah, yeah, I should probably apologize for that.” Mattie grinned, knowing Alfred was probably more amused than anything else. “But... all the same, I couldn't let him come closer with you like that.” Mattie watched as Lovino nodded, his cheeks growing a little pinker.

Lovino slowly crawled up, heading to get himself something to wear as Mattie went to his own bag, pulling out a suit he could quickly slide on, though he didn't bother with the hoodie, instead sliding on jeans and a tee shirt. Lovino couldn't help but be amused at the one other thing he noticed. “So, you're a boxers guy?” He asked, and Mattie looked over, chuckling at the look on Lovi's face.

“Oui, they're more comfortable.” He admitted, moving to his feet. He watched with a little more interest as he should as Lovino slid on his own boxers and pants, though he didn't bother with a shirt at all. He headed out to the bathroom, Mattie waiting at the door, before he stepped in as Lovino stepped out. Mattie couldn't help but be a bit surprised and happy to discover Lovi had waited for him as well. Lovi headed down the hall as soon as Mattie was out, going to the kitchen without much thought. Mattie followed behind, though he stilled Lovino at the door, giving a soft kiss to his forehead. “Why don't you let me cook today? I think you need to rest more.” He admitted, knowing things had been pretty constant since Lovi had returned. Working the field, finding his mate, constantly having hormonal issues, he could only imagine the toll it had taken on the poor omega's strength.

“If you want to.” Lovino looked up, surprised to find the look Mattie held at him.

Lovino couldn't help but be surprised as Mattie headed to the kitchen, his eyes the day before noticing where most of the items in the kitchen were. He quickly got to work, making up what he thought would be good, pancakes, eggs and sausage with fried potatoes. Lovino wasn't used to seeing so many dishes made for one meal, and was quite surprised that Mattie was so good at cooking before remembering what he'd heard the day before.

Mattie grew up taking care of himself. He'd had to learn to cook, though at the moment, Lovino found it more interesting than anything. He watched as Mattie mixed and stirred, cooking and flipping, the whole stove filled with pans as Mattie worked to get everything done.

Alfred and Roma came out at about the same time, though as soon as Alfred saw Roma starting to speak, to ask why Mattie was cooking, Alfred held up his hand, shaking his head. “Feel better today?” Alfred asked, earning a confused look from the other, though Mattie's response let Roma understand he'd missed something.

“Don't sit near him, Alfred.” Mattie turned, still not trusting the other alpha after the night before. Lovino's family, he knew he could trust, but the unrelated, unmated alpha was being warned. Lovino watched, sucking his lip between his teeth as he watched the stilling from cooking, realizing the over-protectiveness wasn't just reserved for that one night.

“Went to go to the restroom last night and he growled at me.” Alfred warned Roma, who looked at Mattie with surprise, his cooking again resuming.

“You have bad timing. Not my fault.” Mattie said as he poured another batch of the pancakes, starting to toss together plates.

Roma was quite surprised at the change of personality in the other, though the sudden scent that rushed through the room surprised him more. He looked over to Lovino, seeing his face down, his cheeks bright red, though he kept his eyes trained on Mattie. Everything clicked in his mind and he, at least a little, understood. “Are you alright?” Roma asked, softly patting Lovi's back, earning a glance back from Mattie, though as soon as he knew who it was he turned back to his work, earning a bit more approval from the over-protective grandfather.

“I'm fine.” Lovino nearly whispered, his eyes barely able to be pulled away from Mattie. “I started out having a really hard night, but Mattie helped me out.” He couldn't help but smile, feeling terribly calm and sweet, though the look of confusion on his grandfather's face at his behavior let him know he was out of character. “What?” He asked, a bit more confused.

“You're too calm.” Roma frowned, leaning his head forward, reaching to feel his forehead. “You feel a little warm...” He bit his lips, realizing what this probably meant. 

Omegas weren't always calm and serene, after all, though during their heats, he'd never heard of one keeping their edge. “I'll call out the doctor right after breakfast. Mattie, you and Lovi have the next week off. Alfred, it may be a good idea to have you stay at Antonio's for the next week.” He admitted, not wanting Mattie's protectiveness over his mate lead to him mauling his own brother.

“Alright...” Alfred looked between them all, having no idea what was happening. “I'll probably go get a hotel and just go sight seeing, though.” He admitted, wanting to see a bit more of the country.

Roma could simply nod as he stood and headed to the phone, unaware of the nervous edge that this put Mattie in, his eyes trained on his brother, making sure he didn't go any closer to his mate. Lovino watched, shocked, but quite breathless at this new realization and slowly stood, making his way around the table before hugging against Mattie's back, burying his face in his shirt. “Are you alright?” Mattie asked softly, reaching to pat one of his hands before he felt Lovi nod. 

“You seem really on end. If it helps for me to be here, then I'll be here.” Lovino practically chirped, sending a cold shiver down Roma's spine as he slipped into the next room, the doctor answering the phone.

It wasn't long until the plates were handed out and everyone ate, Lovino quite impressed by Mattie's cooking, though it seemed too complex for something as early as breakfast. “You're really a good cook.” Lovino giggled, leaning his head back against Mattie's chest. He'd only sat before realizing that Mattie was still glaring at Alfred and helped himself to Mattie's lap, which made breakfast go much easier. 

“I've never seen you so grumpy, Mattie.” Alfred watched, half impressed, half nervous about the change his brother was showing. “You were always the sweet one.”

“Lovi's getting close to his heat. Mattie's not being grumpy. He's being protective of his omega over the person in the house who is an alpha who isn't related to him.” Roma warned and Alfred stared, confusion coming over his face. 

“Isn't it supposed to be like... a month or two before the first heat? It's been less than a week.” Alfred chuckled, though the look on his face was more worried than dismissive.

“With their hormonal issues, this shouldn't be a surprise.” Roma glanced over, and Alfred nodded, realizing why he was giving them the week off, as well as why he was being kicked out.

“You're serious, aren't you?” Alfred stared, looking over to Mattie who was still glaring at him, his arms around the man who was nuzzling against his chest. “I should go anyway. If you two are going to be all lovey-dovey all week I don't wanna be stuck watching it.” Alfred stood and chuckled as Mattie realized what was going on. “Sorry.” Mattie looked down at Lovino, blushing terribly at the realization he'd been treating his brother like the enemy. “I just... I need to make sure you don't take off with this one too.” Mattie looked up, not quite as sheepishly as any of them expected, but Alfred understood all the same.

“You found your one true mate. Of course you're going to protect them, but just in case, I think Roma's right. I should go. Arthur and you have had some luck around here, right? Maybe I'll find mine too.” He grinned, heading to the room Roma had made up for him.

Mattie wrapped his arms around Lovino, burying his face in his hair. He took a few deep breaths, calming his nerves before his eyes darted to the door, his eyes again narrowed as he noticed someone approaching.

“Mattie, calm down.” Roma stood, heading to the door, already knowing what that response meant. “It's the doctor. I've asked him to look at both of you.” He sighed, opening the door to allow the doctor in, though the man stilled as he looked to the kitchen, seeing Lovino in Mattie's arms in the chair.

“You think he's starting already?” The doctor asked and Roma simply nodded.

“You remember how Neffi would get a couple days before she started? Where she'd get clingy and sweet?” He looked over, seeing the doctor nod before Roma turned back to the kitchen. “Lovino's acting like her. He couldn't look away when Mattie was cooking, and his instincts are kicking in. Mattie is being nearly threatening against Alfred, his brother, but he doesn't seem as worried about me. He may not take well to you.” Roma pointed out and the doctor laughed, heading out to the kitchen, seeing the glared eyes set right on him.

“You're like a snake about to pounce, aren't you?” The doctor sat as Roma collected Alfred's abandoned plate. “I'm your doctor, Matthew. I'm not going to touch Lovino unless it's for a test, and even then I WANT you to be in the room. He is your mate, not mine.” The doctor said softly and Mattie sniffled, nodding a little as he lost a bit of the edge in his expression.

“He's just being protective of me.” Lovino cooed, his cheeks pink, a smile from ear to ear and the doctor laughed.

“Yes, he is. And it seems you're more accepting of it than you were before.” He pointed out, leaving Lovino a bit surprised.

“I was a bit more... distant before. A lot of things have changed, though.” Lovino looked over to the doctor, his arms wrapping tighter around Mattie's on his chest. “He's helped me out so much, and he's done everything he could to take care of me.”

The doctor watched, nodding as he wondered about all of this. Nefetiri would become clingy, but she would end out unable to pull her eyes away from Roma. She'd sit on his lap, but she'd seem almost blocked from other thoughts, making it hard for her to think any further than what was happening at the moment. Lovino didn't seem like that, not nearly as lost as the woman had been, but all the same, he definitely seemed more affectionate than normal. 

Though all the same, Mattie was acting just as protective of an alpha guarding his mate in heat. “Lovino, come here. Let me feel your forehead.” He moved his hand across the table, but didn't take it the last few inches, wanting to make sure Mattie didn't see it as an unwarranted touch. Lovino leaned forward, squeezing Mattie's hands when he let out a soft growl. “Calm down. He's taking my temperature.” Lovino chuckled, and Mattie frowned.

“You're normal.” Mattie grumbled, though all the same, the look on the doctor's face left him puzzled. He looked confused. 

The doctor stood up and moved his hand up carefully, looking at Mattie. “Now your temperature, please.” He asked, and Mattie leaned forward, realizing his hand felt chilled against his forehead.

“You're both warm.” The doctor pointed out, realizing there was another reason for this protective nature. Guarding a sick omega. “Are either one of you in any pain? Are there any spots on you that are sensitive?” The man asked and Mattie shook his head, though Lovino softly swallowed, giving a nervous nod.

“It's just because of my hormones, I'm sure, but in my stomach, it feels warm and really sensitive.” Lovino admitted, earning a surprise from Mattie. “Don't worry. It's the same way I felt when they discovered my prostate issue. Since I'm on my shots, all I have to do is wait it out, right?” He asked, and the doctor frowned.

“Lovino, the shots stopped working on you.” The doctor said, earning a surprised glance from the shorter of them. “It's part of the reason it's been so difficult for you to get used to having your mate nearby. I'm guessing you haven't mated, or else the problem would have fixed itself.” He sighed, seeing Lovino turn brighter red and Mattie's hands grow tighter around him. 

“I... kind of remember you saying we should...” Lovino looked down, his arms reaching around Mattie's to hold them close, his back pressing tighter against Mattie's chest. “I told him not to touch me.” Lovino looked up, seeing Mattie still glaring at the doctor, not liking the thought that the one thing he could have done he hadn't bothered with. 

“I'll let you stay here instead of the hospital, but I need you two to hear it and pay attention, both of you.” He pointed, noticing at the accusing finger, Mattie suddenly looked surprised instead of angry. “Mattie, don't leave his side for anything. Stay right beside him. Shower, sleep, anything, you stay close.” He warned before looking at Lovino, though with the look on the nervous omega's face, he didn't want to point, worried he may cry or panic. “Stay with Matthew. Make sure he's alright. Since you both have a fever, it's probably your hormones making his go out of control. If it gets any worse, you can either mate, or you'll have to go to the hospital. That's a requirement. If it gets worse, just go.” He warned them both and they nodded slowly. “Remember to make each other happy, alright? We don't want you having these problems, but we don't want you pushed ahead too quickly, either. All the same, we do need to make sure you're healthy and happy.” He said softly and Lovino nodded, looking up to Mattie.

The doctor stood, stilling at the door to talk to Roma, noticing the two heading upstairs, Mattie carrying Lovino in his arms. “I'm hopeful for those two. They seem really smitten.” He admitted, and Roma nodded.

“They remind me of me and Nefetiri. Except I was better looking.” Roma chuckled, earning an eye roll from the doctor.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It had been two days since the doctor had come out. Both nights had ended the same way as the first, Lovino waking Mattie to take him to the restroom to clean off. The scent of embarrassment somehow had come to smell sweet to Mattie, and he couldn't help but find it endearing, the soft, nervous look in Lovi's eyes as he softly shook him awake. “I had another accident.” He whispered, and Mattie would nod, wrapping the blanket around them both as they headed into the bathroom. Mattie remained a gentleman and kept his face to the door, not wanting to put Lovino more on end, but during the day, when they were intended to be awake, things were so much sweeter and kind. Mattie would stay laid out, his arms wrapped around Lovino. They didn't bother wearing anything, wrapping in blankets if they headed to the restroom, though the rest of the time they simply remained without.

It was comforting to the omega. He was much more comfortable with the look of Mattie now, and with them spending so much time curled up he understood well what his skin felt like, what was comfortable to touch, and where to snuggle against him. He hadn't even realized how much more comfortable he was until the third night when he woke up, the heat in his stomach coiling, knowing if he'd stayed asleep for another few seconds he'd need to go clean up again. He turned to Mattie who stayed asleep beside him and looked down, pressing his head against Mattie's chest. He reached down, letting his fingers caress and play, earning a soft groan as he noticed Mattie was just as hard as he was. He looked up, seeing Mattie's eyes still closed, his breaths still softly brushing over Lovi's cheeks. He was still asleep. Lovino just stared as he moved more, his hand sliding now easily over his skin. 

It was the first time awake Lovino realized it. He didn't mind this intimacy. He didn't mind watching Mattie as he did such things. He wanted it. He bit his lips together, half trying to keep his hands from reaching to wake Mattie up, to have him watch as he finished. 

But now a new thought played in Lovi's head. He wondered what expression Mattie would make when he was close, when he would release and feel that relief. He stared, his eyes wide, more surprised than anything as he realized his hand was stilled. He didn't want to do it alone. He swallowed harshly, nibbling his lip. He knew well that he wanted Mattie. He had for days, but he also didn't want to push Mattie into something he didn't want to do. Mattie was sweet and caring, but he hadn't really made it clear to Lovino how he felt, or what he wanted between them. Lovino groaned, letting his hand move away just in time to hear an inquisitive sound and looked up, seeing Mattie looking down at him with curiosity. “Is that why I keep taking you to clean up?” Mattie asked, his voice much more playful than Lovino was expecting.

“No...” Lovino was struck still, trembling and bright red, embarrassment washing off of him in ways Mattie had never expected. “I woke up and was so close... I couldn't... stop myself.” He whimpered out and Mattie chuckled, leaning down to give him a kiss, something that had grown more comfortable over the last few days. 

“That close and you didn't finish?” Mattie asked, and Lovino whimpered, nodding, even more embarrassed. Mattie pushed him carefully to his back before kissing in the center of his chest. Lovino followed his guiding hands, letting Mattie do as he pleased, though he was honestly surprised as he moved his lips down instead of up, letting his hand caress over Lovi's length, earning a groan as his back arched from the mattress.

“No...” Lovino shook his head, realizing quickly what Mattie was intending, though Mattie looked up, not moving a muscle after he was told not to. “Mattie, I'm ready.” He whispered, feeling more nervous at the words that slipped through his lips. “If you want me, then just... take me.” He reached down, caressing Mattie's cheek, seeing the surprise on his face. 

“Are you sure?” Mattie asked, lifting himself onto his elbows, and Lovino nodded.

“I know you now. You're kind and sweet, you always make me feel so adored.” Lovino reached with both hands, pulling Mattie up closer. “Te amo, Matthew. I want so badly for you to love me back...” He admitted, earning a tender kiss in reply.

“Je t'aime.” Mattie responded back. “You're sweet to me, and you're as precious as could be. You're so passionate, and determined it's awe inspiring. I could never have chosen someone better to be my one true love.” Mattie said softly, looking into Lovi's eyes, seeing a tear trickle down the Italian's cheek. Mattie couldn't help but be surprised at that, leaning to kiss him again. “Why are there tears?” Mattie asked, feeling his heart ache a bit, knowing it wasn't simple joy.

“I was scared! I didn't know if you felt the same way!” He sniffled, reaching up to wipe his eyes. Mattie ached. He leaned down, giving Lovino a sweet, tender kiss, wrapping his arms around his back, more worried about being caring than intimate at the moment. He reached one hand to caress his cheek, letting his kisses linger, to fill the worry and the nervousness that had been welling in Lovino's chest. 

“How could I not love someone as wonderful as you? You may be bristly and short tempered with everyone else, but you're always so gentle with me. You always treat me with such kindness. I couldn't find anyone else I could love more than someone who shows me so wonderfully that they care in such ways about me.” Mattie whispered, his eyes on Lovino's, their noses touching. “It's sad. I knew a while ago you cared about me. I guess I need to find better ways to show you, if you didn't already know.” He admitted, feeling a bit inadequate.

“I think... maybe I knew.” Lovino admitted. “You've done so much around me, always lifting me and making sure we were proper. You were trying to hold yourself back for me, si? You didn't want to do something I may regret. You even apologized when you saved me in the shower.” Lovino giggled, though now a bright smile shone on his face, looking excited. “I think I was just being afraid.” He leaned up, pressing his lips back to Mattie's.

And Mattie understood. Two mates leaving would be a blow, after all. It wouldn't be surprising to have him be extra nervous of the third, to take extra time and make sure things were secure before he allowed himself to go completely. “You were worried after before.” Mattie whispered, giving another soft kiss. “And yet, you were the one to say it first. You really are adorable.” Mattie grinned, seeing Lovino's cheeks burn red. Lovino reached up, cupping Mattie's cheeks in his hands as Mattie did the same, both just holding each other close, looking into each other's eyes. “Je t'aime.” Mattie whispered again, though this time when he noticed the tears trickle down Lovino's cheek, he knew it was from joy. These tears were precious. Mattie grinned, giving another soft kiss as he felt Lovino practically melt into the bed. 

“Te amo, mio caro.” Lovino grinned, turning his head a little to kiss Mattie's wrist, earning a soft chuckle.

Mattie snuggled down into the bed, having a feeling the heated moment he'd woken up to had passed. “Now, since you're calmed down, you should probably sleep. And be warned, next time you tell me to take you, I am not going to restrain myself.” He cooed, finding more amusement in the sudden pink color that crossed Lovino's cheeks.

Though all the same, it wasn't too long before they were both asleep.

Lovino woke the next morning, feeling the warmth in the pit of his stomach ebbed down a little, though that meant what the doctor said was true. He was sick, not going into heat. He couldn't deny being a little disappointed, wanting to have that excuse, unsure if he actually had the courage to say it on his own, that he wanted Mattie to take him. It seemed crude, vulgar, though quickly enough he realized that wouldn't be out of place for him.

His mind quickly rushed to other places, leaving his cheeks flushed and his breath a bit sped up. He leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to Mattie's lips, waking his mate in the best way he could think of.

That was the first day since the doctor had come that they went down to eat, Lovino tossing together tomato and basil omelets as Mattie set the table.

Roma came out as the amazing scent of the kitchen pulled him in, leaving his mouth watering. “Looks like you're feeling better?” He asked at the door, half afraid to go into the kitchen, unsure how well Mattie would handle another alpha, even if it was Lovi's grandfather. 

“Lovi's feeling a bit better. He's not completely back on his feet yet, but it shouldn't be long.” Mattie smiled, giving Lovi's cheek a kiss, earning a smile in reply. Lovino turned to his grandfather, giving a short nod. 

“I'm better, though maybe still a little worn down. I'm hoping maybe getting a little work in today will help get me back on my feet.” He admitted, though Mattie turned to Roma, shaking his head, trying to quietly tell the other Lovi wasn't ready for work quite yet.

“Maybe you should wait a little longer.” Roma chuckled, walking over to give him a soft pat on the head. “I want you to feel completely better before you're working. If you're that anxious for something to do, why don't you and Mattie go look around the town some? We could use a few more groceries, and Mattie mentioned looking at the other properties around here. If you do that, though, don't go too far, si?” Roma chuckled as he headed to the table, surprised when a moment later Mattie poured him a cup of coffee. “Grazie.” He chuckled, honestly quite surprised to see the two working together. Usually when one was cooking the other just sat to watch. 

Mattie gave a nod as he poured himself and Lovi a cup and put the pot back before heading over to give Lovino another kiss on the cheek. Roma watched with surprise, though not at all upset or disappointed. This was perfect. Mattie and Lovi were entwining themselves on each other, learning when to depend on the other, and when to let them work. He leaned on his elbow, watching the two with a smile, happy to see them both so eager for the day, the smiles on their faces enough to let him know that they really were made for each other.

It wasn't long til breakfast was plated and eaten, though before Lovi could start on dishes, Roma handed Mattie his car keys. “Go ahead and go to the store. Lovi can tell you how to get there, and...” Roma pulled out his wallet to hand them money for the food, though Mattie shook his head.

“I've been eating here too. I'll pay.” Mattie chuckled, knowing full well that he needed to step up a little where he could. “Lovi, let's get you dressed first, oui?” He looked over, earning a soft chuckle from Roma who understood well what he meant.

He may be a bit calmer, but he still didn't want everyone at the store to see him topless. He turned to Lovi who looked ready to complain before Roma shook his head, earning an even more confused glance from the other man. “Alright?” Lovi shrugged before heading upstairs, Mattie half wanting to chase after, to stay at his side, though he figured a few minutes would be alright.

He sat to put his shoes on, though he headed up as soon as that was done, seeing Lovi trembling a little as he slipped one of Mattie's tee shirts over his head. He turned, his cheeks turning a little pink before he looked down, knowing he'd been caught, even though he already had planned to wear it. “It's comfy.” Lovi mumbled and Mattie moved across, giving him a soft kiss.

“It looks good on you.” Mattie grinned, not at all ready to complain. Lovi looked up, relaxing a little before he stepped forward, grabbing Mattie, taking a few moments to cuddle, feeling his trembling relax quickly. He knew the scent issue was still largely in play, but the last few days of them being so close had at least made him more comfortable with it.

Of course things with Lovi changed drastically when they were at the store. Mattie would follow behind as Lovi would grab his favorite items, and Mattie got to watch with amused surprise as Lovi grew almost volatile. “These tomatoes are terrible. I think they're already rotten.” He sighed, nearly tossing the bruised tomato back into the bin, grumbling in malcontent before he chose a few he didn't hate. 

“We need to get more bottled water. No one needs to drink the wine. You're all fatasses.” He grumbled, watching as Mattie grabbed the bottles he was talking about.

“Grandpa shoulda been growing this years ago. He eats basil with everything. If he can grow his own wine, he should take the extra thirty seconds to water this.” He mumbled, putting seeds in the cart.

“We need this new soap. You already smell like sweet drunk trees. You don't have to add more trees to the list.” He put in a few bottles of strawberry shampoo, conditioner and body wash, forgoing the sandalwood he normally chose.

The only things that nothing was spoke about was when Lovino noticed the condoms, when he lifted a box, his cheeks turning pink as he tried to think about whether they'd need them, though he knew it would be better to have them and not need them, than to need them and not have them. He slipped them into the cart, glancing up at Mattie who simply smiled, the twinkle in his eyes making Lovi's cheeks burn brighter.

He also picked up a bottle of lubricant, thinking even if they didn't need it for when they were together, if there was another instance where he decided to get rid of his stress himself, it would be good to have. He slipped it into the cart, again giving Mattie a quick glance, to see Mattie a bit more surprised at that, though Lovino knew it was because Mattie had no idea what he was thinking about using it for. He blushed again as he grabbed the front of the cart, pulling it to the aisle to pay.

The woman who cashed them out turned out to be an old friend, and Mattie watched with a bit of amusement as the two prattled on in Italian for a while before Lovi remembered.

“Ah! This one here, si? He's my one.” He grinned, seeing the woman turn to Mattie in surprise. 

“I... think I've seen you before.” The woman thought out loud, staring in surprise and confusion. 

“I doubt it. I'm a botanist from Canada.” Mattie chuckled as the woman nodded.

“Matthew Williams, si? I know you!” She grinned, the twinkle in her eyes the same as what Lovi had seen in Antonio's eyes when he saw Arthur for the first time, the same as Francis when he'd met Gilbert. “You really are handsome! Are you sure Lovi is your one?” She flirted, leaning over the counter before Mattie slid the water onto the counter, completely ignoring her, surprising the girl. “You'd really rather have this angry, bitter little man than someone like me?” She pouted, deep red lipstick and heavily lined eyes puckered and fluttering, trying to get the taller man's attention.

“Lovi is very sweet and kind and caring. If you see him as angry and bitter, maybe it's just towards you, oui?” He asked, already sensing Lovi's nerves on edge. “Are you alright, mon chere?” He asked, patting Lovi's back, noticing his hands trembling again and turned him, giving him a hug. “Are you trembling again?” He asked softly, rubbing a hand down Lovi's back as he calmed, though more from nerves than from withdrawal. 

The checkout went quick after that, the girl not saying another word as Mattie quickly paid and loaded the cart, lifting Lovi to sit on the handle, putting his head at neck level, letting him hug close as he pushed the cart to the car. “Are you alright?” He asked again after they were out of the store.

“She's so horrible...” Lovi grumbled, his hands clasped hard to Mattie's sides, his eyes still glaring at the girl over Mattie's shoulder. “But... she is so pretty. Maybe someone like her would be better for you.” Lovi looked up, a bit nervous and honestly lost in a bit of self loathing. After all, omegas were supposed to be like that. Sweet, cute, feminine, all things Lovino didn't see in himself, and honestly didn't want in himself.

“No.” Mattie shook his head, pulling back before looking Lovi in the eyes. “I wouldn't want someone like her, Lovi. I was never attracted to women, and with you, as adorable and sweet as you are, why would I want someone who seems to only care about getting what they want by themselves? You chose each item in that shop and thought about it with the person you got it for, or for how well it would work for the house. You barely even got yourself anything. You were more concerned about getting things everyone could use.” He smiled, seeing Lovi's shoulders relax a little.

He reached forward, pressing his face into the crook of Mattie's neck, hugging him as tight as he could. “Shut up, ya bastard. I donna like crying in public.” He mumbled, earning a soft chuckle from Mattie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It was three hours after they left the store that they returned to the house, Lovino a bit shocked at the turn the day had taken. He walked into the house, his eyes wide, looking surprised out of his mind as he carried in a few of the groceries, Mattie's arms full with the water he was bringing in. Roma was in the living room, having turned on the water to water the grapes, and with it being early in the season, and with everyone else finishing the planting while Mattie and Lovi were locked away, the main part of gardening for the beginning of the season was done.

But he couldn't deny the panic when he saw the look on Lovi's face. “What happened?” Roma jumped up, the newspaper he'd been reading tossed into the chair as Roma rushed across, grasping Lovi by the shoulders.

“He bought the house next door.” Lovi whispered. The land between Roma's house and Antonio's was nearly twice what they had together, and the house itself was huge and elegant, one Lovi would never even believe he'd be able to step into, let alone buying it on impulse. “He just... bought it. He didn't even have to think about it, or do anything to finance it.” He stared, still in shock.

“Which... next door?” Roma asked, a bit surprised as Lovi pointed. “He bought that one?” Roma stilled, remembering the first night he'd noticed the boy, the day he and Lovi had discovered each other. He'd said he was rich, but somehow Roma had just thought he was trying to hype himself up. 

“Chiara recognized him and flirted with him. She knew his name before I gave it. Grandpa, I think I ended out with someone very interesting.” He mumbled, still in shock as Mattie put the groceries down and came back to Lovi, patting his back softly.

“Do you not like that house? I can have it remodeled. If there's anything you want, or if you'd rather have another house, all you have to do is tell me.” Mattie offered, growing more nervous over the situation.

“No!” Lovino yelped out, shaking his head. “That one is great! I think! I don't even remember the rooms! I just... it's the home I dreamed about growing up!” Lovino looked over to Mattie, starting to tear up, though for the life of him he didn't know why. “I always wanted it, but it was so expensive! It cost a fortune! Mattie, please tell me you didn't just bankrupt yourself on it!” He sniffled and Mattie chuckled, pulling Lovi over to the couch and sat, pulling the smaller man onto his lap.

“I thought I told you I was rich. I created a breed of tomatoes that are mostly meat, almost completely immune to rot and mildews and chase off most of the insects that eat the vines and roots. I could easily buy that house a few hundred times and it wouldn't affect me.” He chuckled, seeing Lovi's eyes widen.

“You said you were rich. I didn't realize you were THAT rich!” Lovino stared for a moment, shocked and dumbstruck still. “If you're really that rich... could you buy a tiller for the farm?” He asked, always having wanted one, though his grandfather never had the money.

“Now Lovi-” Roma started, not wanting to feel like he owed his new grandson in law, though he realized quickly that wasn't going to be the situation.

“If you want it, sure! I said whatever you wanted, oui?” Mattie chuckled, surprised when Lovi just stared for a moment longer, though they both panicked when he fainted.

The doctor was there when he woke, Mattie holding his hand, the doctor and his grandfather talking in the doorway to his bedroom. “He's awake!” Mattie nearly whispered to the two and the doctor rushed over, half worried it was something with the hormones.

“Oh, my head...” He grumbled, moving to sit up though he quickly stilled as he remembered why he'd fainted. “Oh...” He turned to Mattie, staring in surprise for a moment. “I didn't know. I didn't know you were... New York rich. I thought it was more like... Francis rich, with his bar and his own house above it. Mattie... why were you so worried you wouldn't fit in?” He asked, completely bewildered.

“I don't usually show off my money, or brag about it. I decided I'd pamper you, though. You deserve it.” Mattie whispered, earning a nod from Lovi, who continued to stare for a moment. 

“I don't want you to pamper me too much, unless I've done something to deserve it. I want you to make a... lab out here. I don't want to have to go away too much, but I want you to be close. I want to be able to visit you at work, and spoil you too, but I don't have the same money you do.” He admitted, feeling more nervous now that the situation was understood.

“I think I would like that.” Mattie admitted, a grin sliding onto his face. He could buy a farm from across the street and convert the land into a lab. He could make grapes this time, something Lovi would know more about. And maybe, if he was lucky, Lovino would bring him lunches and sit to eat with him. He realized this was spoiling himself more than Lovino, though, and chuckled at his thoughts. “And remember, you're my mate. My money is yours as well.” He said, seeing Lovino nod, though he didn't seem to agree.

“I'd rather just have you.” He whispered, and Mattie quickly gathered him up in his arms, peppering kisses over his cheek and shoulder, earning a soft laugh. “It's true!” Lovi grinned, and Mattie nodded, giving him a kiss on the lip, his hands cupped to Lovi's cheeks.

“I know. That's why I am so happy to hear it.” Mattie grinned, his eyes a little misty. 

He could have asked for anything, and Lovi knew Mattie would have given it to him. He could have asked to go anywhere or do anything, and that's what he wanted, just Mattie. Lovino didn't really understand, but somehow he knew Mattie needed him in that moment. He reached up, a bit surprised as he wrapped his arms around Mattie's neck, holding the taller man to his chest as he looked over to Roma and the doctor, his face surprised and confused as he felt tears dampen his shirt. The other two glanced over, the scent that hit them surprising the alphas. 

They took the moment to step out of the room, knowing full well that Mattie wouldn't want them watching him cry, even if it was out of joy. Lovi didn't understand, though, and simply held him close, confused and more worried with each second that ticked down til Mattie pulled back, giving him another kiss, this one soft and sweet, tender and slow. Lovi felt his heart flutter at the feel of it, his stomach feeling the butterflies again as he returned it. When Mattie opened his eyes, pulling away from the kiss, Lovi reached up, the confusion still showing in his expression. “Why? You're this happy over something so simple?” Lovi asked, his voice wavering softly, his heart now pounding in his chest.

“The one thing I always wanted, and the one thing I was sure I'd never have. Someone that loved me for me. Not the money, or what I could do, just me.” He whispered, reaching a hand up, his thumb brushing over Lovi's cheek. “Everyone forgets me, Lovi. To hear you say that, that you'd rather have me than the money, I didn't know anything could feel like this!” He grinned, sniffling after as another wave of tears rushed down his cheeks. Lovi reached up, brushing them away before leaning up to kiss his cheeks, honestly having forgotten the abandonment issues Mattie had. He looked him in the eyes, lifting his other hand to cradle his cheek, pulling him in a little closer.

“I told you, Mattie. I love you. Te amo. I meant that.” He watched, his heart aching a bit as he realized the pain Mattie had been in, and the tremendous relief that currently rushed through him. “I'll tell you as much as you need, and I'll mean it every time I say it. I promise you.” Lovi practically purred, feeling Mattie move up, sliding onto the bed beside him. He wrapped his arms around the omega, just holding him close, kissing where he could over the man. 

It took a while til Mattie was calmed. He looked up, snuggling happily into the bed, giving Lovi a few more soft kisses. Lovi was a bit more attentive after that. He watched Mattie's expressions, paying attention to any subtle changes in his scent. He gave a few kisses back, feeling his cheeks turn pink, though he wasn't too worried about the light blushes. He let his hands slide over his sides and back, taking care to keep him close and comfortable. He leaned down, snuggling into the bed, his eyes a bit more serious as he watched Mattie look up, looking into his eyes. “I didn't realize how much you were worried.” Lovi admitted, and Mattie nodded, nibbling his lip a little in nervousness. Lovi couldn't help but be a little comforted at the return to more of what he was used to. 

“My parents abandoned me, then my adoptive parents abandoned me. I met Alfred and Arthur and ended out being left behind quite a few times and would have to catch up. A few times, I'd find someone I liked, but they either forgot to come when we were supposed to meet up, or they'd meet Al and... that would be it.” Mattie admitted, disappointment showing easily on his face.

“Omegas would leave you for him?” Lovi asked, a bit of a chuckle tickling his throat as he realized. He was twenty, and Mattie looked a couple of years older. He was rich. “So... you've never... been with someone?” He asked, trying to make it a bit more simple, though Mattie couldn't help but grin at the bright red Lovi's cheeks turned.

“No, I haven't. I know... you were with Francis and Antonio for a while. Were you ever... with someone else?” He asked, his cheeks turning just as red as Lovi's. 

Lovi simply shook his head, feeling his eyes water at the embarrassment. “I was raised to know you saved yourself for your one true love. If the scent wasn't there, then you didn't do things like that. I know it's not the same everywhere, part of the reason Francis pretended to be my alpha for two years, but...” He looked up, looking Mattie in the eyes. “I was curious. I imagined, but I never did anything.” He admitted. “I wondered what it would feel like, si? And I got a toy once... it was a gag gift, but that was the closest I got to anything like that.” He admitted, a bit blushed at the admittance.

Mattie couldn't help but be amused and a bit curious at that. “You used a toy?” He asked, a smile curling his lip. “Did it... work?” He asked, his cheeks a bit warmer at the question, though he couldn't deny the amusement and the eagerness that started to gnaw at his mind. “Was it any good?” He whispered, and Lovino laughed.

“It was awkward. I couldn't do too much with it, and I ended out having to finish in my hand.” He admitted, surprised to see more warmth enter into Mattie's eyes. “Do you... like the thought of me doing those things myself?” He asked, a bit more intrigued.

“Well, after the one night I woke up to it, I can't help but be a bit... curious. I think I would have been too turned on to go back to sleep if I would have seen you actually get off.” He chuckled, seeing Lovino bite his lip.

“Is it really that interesting?” Lovi's voice was soft, his eyes curious, but terribly playful in their expression. Mattie simply nodded, wondering what Lovi was thinking before he said it. “Maybe... I could see you do it? I mean... not til you're done. I don't think that would be as much fun, but...” He nibbled his lips, knowing if he saw Mattie start, he doubted he'd have the self control to keep the other from finishing himself, be it by hand or any other part of himself he could get in the way.

“I'll show you, if you want, but... maybe we should go to the other house to do those kinds of things?” Mattie blushed a little. He'd talked with the dealer and paid extra to get a new bed and new appliances installed before they moved over, and the man said it should be a week, but Mattie couldn't deny not wanting to get caught playing with himself by Roma.

“Then maybe I should show you now, instead?” Lovino cooed, rolling to his back, sliding a hand down his stomach.

Mattie wanted to say no, that he wanted to wait, that he wanted to be at the other house, but he couldn't get his lips to move, his eyes wide as he stared at his hand. “I...” He swallowed hard, feeling his throat parched.

Lovino watched Mattie's eyes, the nervousness, the eagerness, the blush that suddenly grew on his cheeks making his already pale skin nearly red. Lovi realized how much he was really into it and reached, taking Mattie's hand. “I think I know what you'd like more.” Lovi cooed, sliding Mattie's hand down into his pants, his breath catching as soon as he felt his skin against his body, even before he'd reached anything that was supposed to be sensitive. 

Mattie was surprised, his eyes quickly jolting up to Lovi's face, though he didn't pull back, instead moving closer as he let his hand travel down, caressing him. Lovi felt his heart pounding in his throat, watching Mattie, their eyes locked, experimenting and curious, both wanting to make sure the other was happy. Lovi gasped as Mattie started to move more easily on his own, letting his fingers slide over the sensitive skin, Lovi's legs moving apart, trying to give Mattie more space to play. He couldn't help a soft groan as Mattie's hand wrapped around him, gently pumping him. Mattie was intrigued at the sensation, the blood flowing down into Lovi's length, quickly growing hard in his hand. Mattie swallowed thickly, knowing he was just as hard as Lovi was with this going on. He leaned over a little, whispering into his ear. “Why don't you feel me, too?” He asked, thinking this could be a really good way for both of them to relieve the stress, as well as sate a bit of the curiosity they both had.

“It's really alright?” Lovi practically panted, his eyes showing more excitement than Mattie had expected.

“Oui, mon chere. You're always allowed to touch me, anywhere you'd like.” Mattie chuckled. 

Lovino gasped as Mattie hit a sensitive spot on his length, his chest rising higher from the bed before he moved his hand, sliding it down Mattie's pants. He couldn't help but blush, realizing how hard Mattie already was. Mattie let out a soft sound, almost a purr as he felt Lovi's fingers wrap around him. Lovi swallowed harder, not realizing his hand was a bit faster than Mattie's, his own eagerness and the flood of sensation he wasn't used to setting his nerves on end.

Mattie matched his pace, not taking long at all before he was panting, his eyes locked on Lovi's, both taking in each other's joy, the pink cheeks, the hazy expressions, and for Mattie, the scent of lust that hung in the air was almost overwhelming. Lovi groaned, his back arching a bit as he reached with his free hand, undoing his pants, pulling them down enough that everything was open for Mattie to see. Mattie liked this idea and leaned over, giving him a kiss as he undid his own pants, pushing them down so Lovi could see as well, though as soon as the kiss was broken and Lovi looked, he gasped, realizing how big Mattie was. He let his hand take longer movements, making sure to go all the way to the tip, something he didn't realize he wasn't doing before. Mattie groaned, Lovi's fingers on his tip sending shocks through his body. 

Lovi didn't take long after that, his eyes roving over Mattie's length, the soft skin against the inside of his hand. “Mattie...I think... I'm getting close...” He panted, looking up to Mattie's face, surprised that at a moment like this, instead of wanting Mattie to take him or to move faster, the main thing Lovino really wanted was a kiss. He wanted to feel their lips touch, to feel the heat in his chest as he came. He leaned closer, and Mattie leaned down, understanding the need for that contact, just as desperate for the closeness. 

Lovi was used to soft kisses, or slow, eager kisses, but this kiss was drastically different. He felt Mattie's tongue slide over his own, their lips finding new ways to move and press, leaving Lovino moaning into his mouth as he felt the tenseness in his body suddenly grow from uncomfortable to outright unbearable. He needed it. He moved his other hand, both now working hard on Mattie's length, earning a soft moan back. Lovi could feel the trembling in Mattie's hands and realized he was close as well.

Lovi realized it was him. He'd made Lovi close. He'd gotten him to this point. This erotic play was something he was half of. He kissed a bit more desperately before he pulled back, letting out another moan. “Mattie... Watch... I'm gonna come...” He panted out, knowing that that was a big part of this. Mattie wanted to feel, but to see as well. 

“You too... I want you to see it, mon chere.” Mattie groaned, the tone of it sending Lovi over the edge, his whole body going tense as he released, thick and white over Mattie's fingers. Mattie watched, his breath darting in deeper at the sight before Mattie groaned, looking down at himself, a bit surprised to realize he'd never really seen himself come.

Lovino swallowed hard, his hands moving faster, already wondering if this short moment would be too much and turn him back on. He gasped when Mattie came, instead of the dribbling white Lovino had done, he shot a few feet up, splattering over Lovi's chest. Lovi gasped, terribly surprised but happy at the knowledge he'd been able to do this. “Was it that good?” Lovi asked, his toes curling a little as he felt more dribble over his hands, though he couldn't bring himself to stop.

“Oui, I've never felt anything like that.” Mattie sighed, his body trembling and jolting as he relaxed, euphoria blanking his mind. “It was amazing...” He cooed, leaning in to give a simple kiss.

Lovi leaned up, returning the kiss, letting his hand move to caress Mattie's chest. “It was. It was embarrassing, but knowing you were looking, it was exciting.” He admitted, seeing Mattie grin and nod.

“It was. But seeing the look on your face now, so calm, so relaxed, it's just what I needed to see.” Mattie snuggled around him, not bothering tucking himself away, just holding Lovi close.

“I missed this, this morning.” Lovi admitted, leaning to hug Mattie tighter, before realizing that he'd gotten the release all over Mattie's shirt. “Just take everything off.” Lovi chuckled as he pulled off his shirt, kicking off his pants and boxers. “I missed the feeling of your skin, and the smell of you so close. I want it back.” He admitted, knowing he was already tired. “Take a siesta with me, si? No clothes, though. I want to be able to touch you.” He looked up, finding Mattie stripping off, a bright smile on his face.

“Whatever mon amour wants.” Mattie cooed, leaning to kiss his cheek.

Lovino adored this. Mattie was so sweet and perfect, and at the moment, everything was just so calm and relaxed. For the first time in a very long time, everything was going perfectly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was three days. Lovi and Mattie were becoming closer, now taking a few more glances at each other in the bedroom, as Lovi would strip down as he entered the door, and after a little, Mattie started as well. 

They were looking, but they hadn't been intimate. They hadn't purposefully touched each other since they'd shared that one moment together. Kisses and hugs, but nothing more, something which kind of surprised Lovi. 

He laid down in bed, ready for a siesta when Mattie's phone went off. He turned over, pulling out his cell phone and answering quickly as Lovi sighed, leaning against the pillows, a bit disappointed at having his nap disturbed. The call wasn't long, a short conversation of “Hello? Ah, yeah. Oh! Alright! Alright! That's fine! Thank you!” 

Lovi stared, his disappointment turning into curiosity as he listened, leaning forward. “Who was that?”

“The house is done.” Mattie looked over, his eyes a bit wide in surprise. “He is on his way to give the keys to whoever answers the door, but it's done.” Mattie grinned, watching as Lovino jumped up, rushing to throw his clothes back on. 

It wasn't long til they were both dressed and downstairs, Lovino explaining that the house was ready, and Roma nodding, obviously a bit sad to hear that the two were going to be moving out so quickly. 

“We're down the street, Grandpa. We're not moving to Canada. If you need us, we'll be right there.” Lovi chuckled, though honestly he felt his heart break a little. Roma hadn't lived alone since he was a kid. He'd always had his wife, his children or his grandchildren in his home. “We'll be over every day, si? Donna worry so much.” Lovi gave him a hug, Mattie watching half wondering if Lovi would just be happier living here, though as soon as the knock came to the door, Lovi was there, tossing the door open with excitement.

The man stepped back, holding out the key with a bit of shock as Lovino reached out, taking the key in his hand with awe. “Merci boucoup. Thank you for being so quick! I thought you said it would take a week!” Mattie chuckled, watching Lovino completely lost in the metal in his hand.

“It should have been, but with you paying full asking price and agreeing to pay for the upgrades, we decided to be a little quicker for you. New king sized bed, living room and dining room furniture, new kitchen and counters, and we had the heat room redone after what you said earlier.” The man chuckled, earning a curious glance from Lovino.

“Heat room?”

“Alright! We'll go take a look now, then! Thank you!” Mattie grinned, knowing Lovi wouldn't mind whatever they'd done with the room, as it had been bleached and cleared til even the drywall was void of anything. Lovi was curious as Mattie lead him out to the car, eager to rush over and look the place over. Lovino jumped into the car, biting his lips as they headed over, rushing to the door and unlocking it as Mattie closed and locked the car doors, finding more and more amusement in Lovi's excitement. 

He walked in to find Lovino looking around, surprised at what a little new furniture could do. The home had already been beautiful, but now it was breathtaking. “Mattie... Are you sure this isn't some kind of joke?” He asked, his eyes darting to the stairs, walking over. “This is really our home now?” He asked, turning back to Mattie, who walked over, giving a soft nod. 

“It is. Mine and yours.” Mattie leaned over to give him a kiss before Lovi took off running up the stairs. Mattie followed behind, more worried about Lovi being happy with the home than anything at the moment. He could replace anything Lovi didn't like but he had to know he didn't like it first. He heard a gasp and walked into the bathroom, finding Lovi staring at the giant whirlpool bath, jets all around it. He looked to the shower, dark natural looking stone created a smaller room, the shower jets embedded in the ceiling of the room. He walked in, finding the knobs below a waterproof radio. “Music in the shower. That seems like an interesting idea.” Lovi chuckled, looking back at Mattie who could only nod.

“It seems like fun. And if we take showers together, it'll be a bit bigger and more comfortable for us.” He pointed out, though Lovi turned back, almost pouting.

“I liked it the way it was. We had to be close, si?” He admitted. 

Mattie watched, nodding with a bit of surprise. “We can still be just as close.” He smiled, leaning to kiss Lovi's shoulder. Lovi turned back, his cheeks turning a bit pink at the touch. 

“It's still not as cozy.” He mumbled, not wanting to right out admit he liked that thought.

Lovi turned, heading out, and looked quickly into each of the other two bedrooms in the upper hallway before he noticed an office and turned to Mattie, surprised. “Working from home?” He asked, a bit confused, and Mattie nodded.

“I thought it would be easier, since I don't have specific work hours. I can just work when I have to from here, and you don't have to worry about being away for too long.” Mattie smiled, watching as Lovi nodded again, looking just as confused and nervous as he had leaving the bathroom. Mattie chuckled, realizing that was the look he gave when he didn't want to admit he liked something. He walked across to the master bedroom and stilled, looking around the room. The bed was huge, and looked almost terribly comfortable. The room was large, and had huge windows looking over the back yard, giving them a little more ease at wandering around in the sunlight, but without worrying about making sure they were clothed.

Mattie stripped down, going to lay on the giant bed, snuggling in with a contented groan. “It's so soft...”

Lovi chuckled as he decided to follow suit, crawling up onto the bed before laying down, his stomach above Mattie's head. Mattie chuckled, leaning up to softly kiss Lovi's belly button, earning a laugh in reply. Mattie rolled to his back before wiggling around, pulling himself to Lovi's side. “Comfy?”

“It's like a cloud.” Lovi purred, snuggling happily into the bed before doing the same with Mattie, his head resting on his shoulder. “I like it.” He hummed, though soon enough, he had his eyes open, watching Mattie's. “But, I would like to know what they did to the heat room.”

“You won't need one. I'll be here, and if it's during that period, no one else will be here.” Mattie assured him. “I'm sure he turned it into a closet, or into storage or something.” Mattie sat up, looking to the back corner of the room. He stood up and walked over, tossing open the door without much thought, though as soon as the door was open he stilled, shocked at the scene inside.

Lovi watched, unable to see around the other, and stood up, walking over out of curiosity.

“What is this?” Lovi asked, honestly having no idea. It just looked like chains hanging from the ceiling and a few dressers that were too small for anything.

“Toys. And maybe other things.” Mattie pulled out part of the chains that hung, showing a few leather strips holding them together. “And this is a swing.”

“A swing? Like... from a playground?” Lovi asked and Mattie chuckled, reaching down to lift him up, earning a bright blush from the Italian. Mattie slid him into the leather, letting him lean back against the strips which left him practically laying down, his back snuggly wrapped. Mattie slid his legs up, moving them outside of the lower chains, keeping his legs open, and Lovi quickly realized his ass was practically hanging out. “Oh...” Lovi blushed brightly, surprised to see Mattie's eyes move over him instead of just turning away, or Mattie offering a hand to help him up. “What?” He asked, his hands over his chest, his eyes on Mattie with curiosity, though he didn't move a muscle to get his legs off of the chains.

“Remind me please, that our first time should be in a bed...” Mattie leaned over him, giving him a soft kiss, though with the swing, his legs spread and his body at the right level, Mattie slipped right over his entrance. Lovi gasped, feeling his heart pound in his chest. 

“Maybe... I could find something else here to play with you...” Mattie grinned, reaching up to open a few of the small drawers, finding just what he was looking for. Mattie leaned down, giving Lovi another kiss as he let his hand slide down, slowly sliding the toy over Lovi's entrance, surprised to hear a soft whimper from that alone. 

Mattie groaned, giving more kisses as he slowly pressed the tip in. Lovi groaned, his toes curling as he felt himself be entered. He took it in, his body surprising them both as it took the toy in without resistance. “I'd... rather have you...” Lovi gasped, his eyes still on Mattie, his hands sliding up to the chains over his shoulders. 

“I know.” Mattie cooed, leaning over him again, moving the toy a little, earning a gentle sound. “But I want it to be easier for you.” He cooed, reaching down with both hands, earning a confused sound from Lovi before the toy started to vibrate. Lovi gasped, his eyes going wide, his cock instantly hard as his legs pressed further open against his will. “I want to see you like this first, though.” Mattie chuckled, kissing down Lovi's body, taking in his lost expression, his harsh breaths and the way his hands held to the chains for dear life. 

Lovi was surprised to feel hands slide beneath him, lifting him up from the swing, though he barely recognized the feeling of being moved, of being laid down on the large, soft bed. He kept his legs spread, his hands grabbing tight to Mattie's arms, then to the sheets beneath him as he was laid down. “How does it feel?” Mattie asked, earning a blush in reply, Lovi's eyes fighting to focus on his.

“It feels weird, but it's really good...” Lovi gasped, not noticing as his hips started to roll, trying to get the toy in deeper. Mattie noticed and chuckled, his fingers moving around the bottom of the plastic, slowly pushing it in deeper before pulling it out, only to slam it back in. Lovi yelped, his back arching up, his length bouncing with the movement. Mattie chuckled, though he was so intrigued, so curious. He leaned down, softly sucking on him, earning another loud yell as Lovi's hands rushed, holding his head close. Mattie closed his eyes, continuing his movements, licking, sucking, slurping as much as he could. He moved his knees below him, keeping his own length from touching anything, though he knew he was hard.

Lovi wasn't going to be let go as easily this time.

Mattie looked up, feeling Lovi's length down in his throat and swallowed, his hands again moving to turn the toy up, leaving Lovi crying out at the sensations. “Mattie! Oh, God! I'm gonna melt!” He nearly cried, his hips rocking almost violently as he fought to get it deeper, to feel more of it. 

Mattie was loving this. Lovi didn't usually show much interest in sex, even though Mattie knew full well he thought about it quite often, with his days of wet dreams as proof. Having Lovino so open, so clear with what he wanted was a dream come true. Lovi's hands tensed in his hair, his legs wrapping over his shoulders as his hands moved, pulling Mattie tighter against him and Mattie looked up, having a feeling Lovi was about to reach his breaking point. He felt the soft throbbing against the roof of his mouth before Lovino yelled out, his body releasing as he fought to get as deep as he could, managing to shove himself down into Mattie's throat.

Mattie gagged at the feel of it, but cherished it all the same. He backed up and swallowed it all down before he pulled farther back, adding more suction to clean Lovi off, his hands moving to turn the toy off slowly. Lovi went limp against the bed, gasping for breath, his eyes wide on Mattie as he slowly pulled away, giving the tip one last suck before he sat up. He looked Lovi over, the lost look in his expression, the way his chest heaved for breath. “Lovi, just so you know, this was all you were playing with.” Mattie held up the toy, earning a confused look from the Italian. It was only the length of his hand, no bigger around than his thumb. “So, are you ready for me?” He asked, leaning over him, seeing Lovi's eyes widen at the realization. 

He could barely handle the smaller toy. He already came so easily. “Yes.” He panted out, biting his lip as he spread his legs a little farther. He couldn't deny being as nervous as could be, but all the same, that small toy had felt amazing. There was no saying what Mattie would feel like, especially with him being so much bigger.

Mattie reached up, caressing his cheek as he crawled up over him, leaning down to give him a kiss. “Tell me if it hurts. If you can't say anything, just hit my shoulder, oui?” He asked, softly caressing Lovi's chest before he lined himself up.

Lovi swallowed hard, his legs moving up to Mattie's sides, his nerves showing a little easier with each breath. He nodded, the warning worrying him even more, though the excitement jumping easily twice as fast. 

Mattie looked him in the eyes, reaching a hand to caress his cheek, trying to help ease the nervousness he could easily see. “Are you sure you're ready?” He asked, making sure he didn't push him too quickly, not wanting Lovi to be upset later. Mattie watched as Lovi stilled, more captivated by the care and softness Mattie was giving him than anything else. He softly nodded, the clenched jaw easing, his shoulders relaxing a little as Mattie leaned down to give him a soft kiss. 

Mattie slowly moved his hips, his own body tense, nervous and excited about what was about to happen. He felt as Lovi wrapped around, slowly sucking him in. He could feel his chest squeeze, his breath trapped in his chest as he pushed further, slowly sliding in. He couldn't hide the soft groans or the trembling in his hands. 

Lovi was a little stretched out from the toy earlier, so it was a surprise to feel the larger length enter him, it wasn't as intense as Mattie's first time. He let out a few soft sounds, looking up before being captured at the look on Mattie's face. He was even more pale than usual, his breaths already panted and groaned as he slowly pushed himself in. Lovi tilted his head, nuzzling against Mattie's trembling hand on his cheek, his eyes mirthfully watching each movement Mattie made. “Look at you... so sensit-” Lovi lost his ability to speak, his back arching and his breath quickly sucked in as he felt Mattie press against something inside of him that made him see stars. He felt Mattie still, giving him a moment to adjust before he moved more, the sensitivity growing even greater. Lovi couldn't help the sound that broke free from his chest, a loud moan echoing from the walls as Mattie felt their bodies touch, his length completely buried inside.

Lovi was still in shock from the feeling, but he knew full well he was hard again. He started to roll his hips, not yet able to speak, but already needing more. Mattie slid an arm beneath his neck, keeping Lovi comfortable as he started to move. Lovi reached up, his nails digging into Mattie's back as he let out another loud moan. Mattie started to move properly, giving a few testing thrusts, feeling Lovi move, desperate for more. Mattie was careful, but all the same he let his movements go quick, his hips slamming into Lovi's, watching each jolt and jump of the other. He was able to regain himself enough to watch Lovi's actions, captivated at the look on his face, feeling the way Lovi's legs curled around his, keeping him close, the feeling of nails that dragged across his back. He swallowed hard, starting to move a little faster, quickly reducing Lovi's moans to quick squeaks. Mattie loved the sound of it and leaned down, peppering kisses over his shoulder. Lovi looked down, his eyes completely unfocused, his jaw dropped open. “Ma... Mark... me...” He moaned out, feeling his toes curl as Mattie leaned up, kissing up his neck, softly biting there. It wasn't much, just enough to earn another moan from the omega, though Mattie knew he may not last much longer and moved away from the softer skin.

Lovi could feel his body start to tense, the build up of pressure inside of him almost too much to handle. It felt like it would drive him crazy, but he loved every second. “Ma.. Ma!” He fought, trying to tell Mattie how close he was, only to feel a hand slide around his length, softly pumping him to the thrusts that started to slam harder inside of him. Mattie was growing close as well, and couldn't control how his body was behaving, his movements rough and strong enough that Mattie had to curl his arm over Lovi's shoulder to keep from pushing him up the mattress. Lovi let out a loud cry, his back arched up into Mattie's as he felt himself release, coating Mattie's hand, just enough escaping to splatter over Lovi's chest, earning a surprised gasp from the omega before he felt Mattie's teeth bite his shoulder, marking him. Lovi felt a throb through him, the sensation enough on its own to force him to release again, the warmth that suddenly filled him, the harsh movements reaching their peak, pushing so tightly against Lovi's already constricting body. For a moment he wasn't sure if he was still conscious. He felt like his entire existence was just trembling. He could feel the heat of Mattie's release pushing against his insides, his length still buried deep pressing still against the parts of him that brought stars to the corners of his vision. “Mattie...” He nearly sobbed, hugging him close, burying his face against his shoulder, his legs holding him tighter to keep him close.

“Are you alright?” Mattie panted out, pulling his head back enough to give the new mark a few soft licks, earning another shudder from Lovi.

“If you pull any further back before I say you can, I'm going to top you next time.” Lovi grumbled, pressing his face against Mattie's chest, trying his damnedest to hide the tears that came to his eyes. He'd waited his whole life to be like this with the one he was intended for. He had spent so long alone, and now with this, he felt complete. He felt like everything was finally perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It had been a week since their first time, and though a second time hadn't yet come, they were growing more comfortable. Touches, caresses, the two were growing more and more comfortable with each other. Mattie had grown more comfortable with his mouth, making Lovi yell out from wherever in the house he'd gotten in the mood to hear his voice, and of course, Lovi never turned it down.

Though it had been a couple of days since the last time they'd played, Lovi was in a good mood, making up a table on the back porch. Lunch would be made soon, and he thought that enjoying the warm, sunny weather would be a good idea. He looked around, realizing that from here he couldn't see anyone from either of the houses besides his own and turned back, seeing Mattie inside without his shirt, happily cooking up a storm. Lovi sat at the table, watching as Mattie turned to him, about to ask him a question before he noticed the look on Lovi's face, calm and peaceful, but the look in his eyes mischievous. Lovi reached up, unbuttoning his shirt, having only put it on for a quick run to the store, though the way he was removing it let Mattie know full well this was for him. He turned off the stove, the food done, but instead of plating, he turned, crossing his arms, watching Lovi with growing interest. 

Lovi slid the shirt off and dropped it onto the polished wood of the patio before he stood up, letting his hands slide from his chest down to his waist, looking Mattie in the eyes as he started undoing the button and zipper. As Mattie started walking over, Lovi let the cloth fall to the floor, the boxers following right after. Mattie stepped out, his eyes definitely interested, though he couldn't deny being a bit curious. “Is someone in a good mood?” He asked, leaning down to kiss him, letting his hands slide down Lovi's back as Lovi let his hands start working on Mattie's clothes, quickly sliding them off as well. 

“I miss the feeling of you touching me.” Lovi looked up, swallowing down his nerves. Whenever they were intimate, it was always Mattie that instigated it, really. He never really was the one to start things. He couldn't help but feel a bit anxious at the new feeling, putting himself out like this. “I want you, mio caro. I want you to make me yours again.” He whispered, his finger trailing up to run over the mark on his shoulder, drawing Mattie's attention, though Lovi could see the soft breath, the first sign of excitement in the other. 

“Turn around.” Mattie purred, a soft edge to his voice making Lovi wonder if it was more of a growl. He did as he was told and turned, surprised when Mattie leaned forward, kissing across his shoulders. “Hands on the table. You can lean down more if you want, but I want you bent over a little.” He whispered, making Lovi's skin break out in goose bumps. Mattie moved in close, moving his length down as he slowly rubbed against Lovi's entrance, making him whimper at the feeling, excitement rushing through him.

He felt his breath hitch as Mattie slowly pushed in, the sensation drastically different than the first time, intense and frantic, he could feel his fingers grip tight to the table. He felt the table against his thighs and looked down, seeing himself growing harder the farther in Mattie pushed. He groaned out loud as Mattie pressed against the sensitive parts inside of him, his toes pressing harder into the wood before Mattie finished pressing in. “Oh, mio caro, this feels so good... Make me scream...” He gasped out, and Mattie chuckled from beside his ear, his hands sliding to Lovi's hips, pulling him back into the thrusts that came after. Lovi's arms went weak, trembling to keep him up as Mattie slammed hard into him, the angles making it feel like Mattie was hitting further into him than the first time, and the sharp movements from the pulling making it feel he was moving much harder. Lovi couldn't help but moan almost immediately, feeling his skin break out in a sweat. Mattie was just as lost as the first time, enchanted at the feeling, Lovi squeezing him just right. He leaned back over, laying more kisses over his shoulders, though he moved just as harshly as before, making Lovi's body shiver and tremble. “Oh god, Mattie, I think I'm already close...” He panted out, feeling his heart pound in his chest, the heat from the sun making his whole body feel hotter. “Fuck, I'm gonna come....” He gasped, looking down at his length, seeing it twitch before he released, the warm liquid shooting like a fountain, pooling on the table beneath. 

Mattie leaned up, his lips behind Lovi's ear, his movements only growing faster. “I'm not nearly done with you yet.” He purred, starting to yank him back faster, letting his movements grow more harsh. It wasn't long before Lovi was nearly yelling into his arms, crossed over the table, now too weak to hold him up. Mattie cherished the sounds, grinning as he felt Lovi start to tremble again, unable to keep himself from growing close faster. “Already close again, mon chere?” He chuckled, though it was difficult with the welled heat pounding at the inside of his chest. “

Lovi couldn't reply with words, yelling into his arms, nearly jolting to standing when he felt the rush come through, his head rolling back to Mattie's chest. Mattie leaned over him, looking down to see him come, fluid rushing out to pour onto the table. Mattie felt himself start to get closer, the constricting and squeezing around him bringing him closer, though quickly another scent caught on the breeze. He let his hands grip tighter to Lovi, his movements growing harder, more feral as he bent Lovi over the table again, slamming into him hard enough to make Lovi scream out, his hands reaching out, grasping onto anything on the table he could to keep himself grounded, unaware of Mattie looking around the back yard, his eyes scanning for movement, more on end than Mattie had ever remembered being. He let out a growl, warning off anyone else who was nearby, though immediately after heard Lovi gasp and shudder, his yelling turning into squeaks and whimpers as his whole body started to tremble. Mattie could feel him tighten again and realized he had come again, though his body couldn't hold out again and left Mattie teetering as he slammed harder in, feeling like the air had been knocked from his lungs as he released, filling Lovi to the brink. He could feel the warmth start to dribble down their bodies, dripping to the wood below. 

“Mattie... you're so deep...” Lovi gasped, his body relaxing, his eyes turning to look up at Mattie, who watched with a bit of surprise. He saw tears down his cheeks and drool on his chin, his eyes unfocused and his cheeks pale. “You were so rough...”

“I'm sorry!” Mattie gasped, slowly moving to pull out, quickly lifting Lovino immediately after. He turned to rush him into the house, noticing a touch of red in the release on the table and stared, confused for a moment before he rushed in, laying Lovi on the couch. “I didn't mean to be so harsh. Are you alright?” He asked, and Lovi purred, pulling Mattie's hands to his chest, curling to lean against him.

“It was wonderful.” He looked up, his cheeks practically glowing, his eyes twinkling like stars. “I can't feel my legs, but it's so worth it.” He snuggled, moving a little closer, the purring continuing, letting Mattie know he could relax. Mattie took a few deep breaths, wrapping his arms around Lovi as he looked back to the door, still a little confused over the scent he'd gotten. It smelled like someone else was out there, another alpha. He couldn't be completely sure, but it was enough to send him into a frenzy, making him lose his calm. 

 

“As long as you're alright.” Mattie sighed, snuggling around him, giving a soft kiss on his cheek. Lovi looked up, a smile from ear to ear as he reached out a hand, caressing Mattie's cheek.

“I am. I was nervous, being the one starting things.” Lovi admitted, snuggling against Mattie's chest, though Mattie noticed something soon after. 

“Are you broken?” Mattie chuckled, reaching down to caress Lovi's still hard length, and Lovi looked down, a bit surprised. 

“I... maybe?” He shrugged, not knowing why he was still up, though he figured he knew a little bit of it. “I still feel warm. Maybe that's why.” He explained, one hand roaming over his stomach, though his legs splayed, letting Mattie touch as he wanted.

“You feel warm? Do you usually feel like that when you're in this kind of mood?” Mattie asked, letting his hand slide over Lovi's length, wondering if he'd need a fourth release before he could calm before he realized.

He'd come four times. He'd come more than once before, but two was generally his limit before he was curled up, pushing Mattie's head or hand away, shaking from over-sensitivity. “Have you felt like this for a bit?” Mattie asked, letting his fingers move softly around the ridge of his head, pulling a groan from Lovi.

“No, just when I went outside. You got too much sun. You're all pink.” Lovi giggled, leaning up to kiss Mattie's shoulder.

“And it's mostly gone now?” Mattie asked, leaning down to Lovi's neck, taking a few soft breaths, taking in his scent. It was sweeter than normal, a bit more intoxicating. Mattie swallowed hard, realizing what was happening. “You know, when you came before, it was a little pink.” Mattie mentioned, seeing Lovi still as he realized what Mattie was trying to get at.

“I'm about to start my heat, aren't I?” He swallowed hard, biting his lip, and Mattie could only nod. “Then you should go to the store. Make sure you don't have to leave the house. And get a lot of table wine and meat. I'll need the protein to keep my strength up.” He said, though honestly he didn't want Mattie to leave.

“Lovi, we have the pantry. It's stocked. We have plenty of meat, and plenty of water, and everything else we could need. I'll have to call Roma and let him know we won't be able to help out with the fields this week after all, but I think that should be alright.” He chuckled, knowing even if Roma said it wasn't alright, they wouldn't be able to go. After all, if Alfred or Antonio came anywhere near him...

Mattie took a deep breath, realizing the scent was already affecting him. “Go upstairs to the bed, alright? I'll clean up outside and bring up the plates for lunch, but you need to rest.” He smiled, and Lovi nodded. Mattie stood, holding out his hand to help Lovi to his feet, making sure he'd be able to walk after earlier. He looked a little stiff on his feet, but alright, none the less. Mattie watched as he got up the stairs before heading out back, smelling the other alpha a lot closer now. “You need to go.” Mattie looked over, his brow lowering in agitation as the other stilled, his own eyes going wide. 

“I heard yelling. You're... not wearing any clothes.” Antonio stared, taking a few steps forward as Mattie grabbed his pants, tossing them over the mess on the table, not wanting Antonio to even see that.

“This is our house. I'm allowed to be in my house without clothes.” Mattie turned, glaring at the other, his nerves on alert, a glare in his eyes Antonio wasn't used to.

“Why are you being such a dick? I was just...” Antonio stilled, realizing the scent in the air and swallowed, realizing quickly why Mattie looked ready to tear his arms off. 

And rightfully, he probably was.

“I'll go.” Antonio turned, not willing to fight like this, especially since he knew Arthur would probably smell Lovi on him as it was. He turned and rushed to his own house as Mattie got their clothes together and cleaned up with the napkins from the places Lovi had set, though after he was back in the house, he just tossed everything into the sink or dirty clothes bin, not wanting anything that Antonio had smelled to go up to Lovi.

He made up the plates, taking them up the stairs, though all thoughts of food were gone as soon as he walked upstairs. Lovi was on the bed, one toy shoved inside, Lovi sitting up on his feet to press it into the bed. He had another in his mouth, sucking and licking, his hand that wasn't holding the toy in his mouth sliding over his length. He didn't notice Mattie walk in, laying the plates on the dresser, though he did look over when Mattie crawled onto the bed, stilling with wide, guilty eyes.

He slowly pulled the toy from his lips, realizing the wolfish look on Mattie's face and turned, sliding onto his knees, pushing his rear into the air, wiggling around the toy. 

Mattie leaned over, giving a kiss to Lovi's hip before he moved the toy, realizing this was a bit bigger than the last one he'd used on him. “Does this one feel good?” He asked, and Lovi nodded, looking back.

“I just... I need more. I need more, Mattie...” He swallowed, his toes curling, though Mattie watched, thinking.

“Then... why don't you top this time? Keep it in.” Mattie offered, slowly turning the toy up more, earning a whine from the Omega. 

“But...” Lovi gasped, realizing Mattie had the same condition as him. 

And suddenly, Lovi wanted to see Mattie laid out on the bed, panting for breath, being buried deep inside. Maybe he could make Mattie cry out as loud as he did. “Alright.” He sat back up, patting the bed, and Mattie slid in, laying on his back, wanting to see Lovi's face for this.

Lovi nibbled his lips, never having imagined he'd be in this situation, but he wasn't about to complain. He slid his hand over his slicked entrance before coating himself, seeing Mattie nuzzle into the bed, a little nervous. “You look so cute like this, so nervous, but eager.” Lovi cooed, moving his hips to push himself in, though as he did so, the toy inside of him pressed against the sensitive parts of him, earning a loud whine as Lovi slammed in, nearly coming just from that. He stilled, gasping for breath before he looked down, seeing Mattie's neck stretched up, his back arched, his legs open for Lovi to see. “I said I'd be your alpha. Somehow, actually seeing this though... It's too sweet.” Lovi swallowed hard, reaching behind himself to turn the toy up a little before he started to move. Mattie whined, the pressure against the sensitive parts inside leaving him trembling, half wondering how Lovi handled this so well. He moved his hands, grasping tight to Lovi's knees. He could barely open his eyes, too focused on the sensations inside of him. 

Lovi let his hips move, trying to be a bit rough as he heard the slapping of their skin, though he wasn't nearly as rough as Mattie had been earlier.

He didn't need to be, though, as Mattie was barely able to handle this much. He was panting harshly for breath, his back almost constantly arching off of the bed. “Lo... Lovi...” He moaned out, a harsh shudder rushing through his body. “Fee- feels so good...” He gasped, his toes curling against the bed. Lovi grew a little more confident and moved a little harder, though with him being smaller, he wasn't able to do as much with the thrusts as Mattie could.

All the same, it wasn't long before Lovi could feel himself throbbing, knowing he wouldn't last much longer. Lovi reached up, starting to pump Mattie to his thrusts, not surprised when his back arched a bit more, his toes curling as Mattie yelled out. “Fuck! Gonna come!” He yelled, barely giving any notice before he came, dribbling over Lovi's hand.

Lovi grinned, moving his hips to hit that one spot inside harder, trying to push along another quicker, though the blanket caught on the toy and quickly yanked the toy to full power. Lovi yelled out, feeling his own length get pulled in as Mattie started to tighten around him, the toy inside still caught on the blanket, nearly jamming the tip right into the spot inside of him. Lovi nearly collapsed as he came, his hands quickly moving to grab onto Mattie's hips, holding him on tight as he released. He curled up, his whole body trembling, unable to get the toy from that one spot, leading him into another fast release.

Mattie realized something was wrong and moved, flipping Lovi to his back, still as deep as he could be. “Lovi, what's wrong?” He asked, panting and shaking, though Lovi was now just panting for breath, trembling like a leaf.

“The toy got ripped out... Fuck, I think I came again...” He gasped, looking down. “Wait...” He moved to his elbows, realizing he could reach and gave Mattie's tip a quick suck, surprised to feel him tighten again around him. He groaned, not thinking at all as he reached up, both hands wrapping around Mattie, his lips sucking as his hips started to roll, pressing into the Alpha who was already moaning.

They were both well aware this was going to be a very exhausting week.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been five days. Mattie woke up first, feeling his whole body ache, but that had been the situation for the last three days. He fought to get himself to his feet, barely conscious enough to do what he needed, but he managed. He lifted Lovino, sitting him on the toilet in the master bath. It had a whirlpool bath, but it lacked the rain like shower room the other bathroom had. He stilled enough to make sure Lovino was awake enough to know what was going on before he turned the bath on, adjusting the temperature for a bit. He turned and sat, seeing Lovino looking just as dazed as he was and chuckled, leaning to kiss his cheek. “You look worn out.” He mumbled, knowing when this was over he was going to be waiting for him on hand and feet for a few days as he healed up. Even though Mattie was going head to head with him, he knew Lovino was using a lot more stamina, and was the one who would straddle Mattie to wake him in the night, or would crawl into his lap, most of the time doing most of the movements himself, though he hadn't tried to take Mattie again since the first day of the heat.

He went ahead and did his business, leaning back while Mattie got the bath together and swallowed hard, looking down at himself. “Next time, you're taking me again. I don't think I can handle having you inside me again.” He swallowed, looking ready to fall over, drawing Mattie's curiosity.

“Are you alright? Is there something you need?” He asked, always being a very caring mate. Lovino looked up, giving a soft smile as he shook his head.

“I think I'm done. I woke up hard every day except today.” Lovi mumbled, pulling himself up, looking over his flacid length and looked up to Mattie. “I wonder if you'll think I'm being boring now.” He mumbled, a bit disappointed. As exhausting as his heat had been, it had also been a lot of fun. 

“There's no way I'd think you're boring.” Mattie chuckled, kissing his cheek as he moved Lovi to the side of the bath. He took his turn with the toilet, only needing a moment before he turned and stepped into the water, pulling Lovi to his lap. “If you're tired, then rest. I'll take care of you. I know you have to be exhausted, and if you do get into a mood, you're free to let me know. I want you to want to be with me, but I want you to be able to rest as well.” he admitted, earning a soft purr as Lovi nuzzled into his chest.

He washed Lovi off, making sure he was cleaned off all over, before pulling him out and wrapping him in a towel, carrying him down to the couch. “You lay down and rest.” Mattie cooed, earning a soft nod from Lovi, who snuggled into the towel, earning a chuckle. “Do you need a pillow and blanket?” Mattie asked, and Lovi nodded, enjoying getting pampered.

Mattie walked to the other side of the room, getting a pillow and a soft blanket out of a chest and walked back, covering him up, lifting Lovi's head to slide the pillow under. He watched as Lovi comforted, purring like a kitten as he snuggled in, rolling to his side so he could watch Mattie cook, the same as he'd been doing for the last few days. Mattie leaned down for a kiss before making his way over to the counter to cook.

It didn't take long, but he got the food together, turning to see the couch empty and laid the plates down, wandering through the house. “Lovi?” He asked playfully as he made his way back to the bedroom, wondering if the end of the heat was a fluke, though he was nowhere to be found. He wandered back downstairs, curious, though he soon noticed the back door open and wandered over, looking around. “Lovi?” He called out again, looking around.

Lovi was still nowhere to be seen, but he could smell something on the breeze, another alpha. He rushed in, tossing on shorts before rushing over to Roma's house, wondering if it was Ludwig or Gilbert, though he remembered quickly enough that they weren't alphas and stilled as he stood at the door, Roma opening it seconds later.

“I can't find Lovi and I can smell someone else.” He blurted out, feeling his nerves on end.

He didn't know if someone else had come to take him, or if it was just another scent on the breeze, but he knew full well that Lovi wasn't somewhere he could find easily, and the game of hide and seek was something he discovered Lovi loved, though he didn't have way too many places he'd hidden in, all of which Mattie had found.

Roma frowned, looking down the street before scanning around, not seeing anyone or anything nearby. “Go home, smell him out. I'll check and make sure no one here got him for anything.” Roma growled, knowing Lovi was in heat. No one should have gone over.

Mattie, not knowing what else to do rushed back to his house, missing as Roma turned back into the house, immediately calling Feli to make sure no one over there had gone to visit.

It wasn't long before he'd called Henrique, hearing Arthur yelling in the background, Alfred trying his best to ease his brother's distress. “Ah, it's not a good time.”

“It's Roma. Where's Antonio?” Roma had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and turned, looking through the window at the other houses.

“He's missing. He just got up and took off a while ago. If you see him-”

“I'll rip his legs off.” Roma growled, heading towards the door. “Lovi's missing too.”

Roma quickly took off from the front door,slamming the phone down before heading towards Mattie's house, smelling. He could smell the scent of heat rolling from the house. He walked up, realizing that Mattie had opened the windows to try and clear the scent of heat, hoping Lovi was still inside, but Roma could still smell it. There was another scent, an alpha, but it was weaker. He rushed past the house, continuing to smell and keep his eyes open, scanning the area for movement, hoping if Antonio had taken the omega, he hadn't gone far. 

He couldn't help but be confused, though, when instead of Antonio or Lovi, he found a shirt. He walked over, a few good meters from the road and crouched down, seeing the shirt abandoned directly between the two houses. He looked over, seeing Mattie sniffing around the back porch, trying to catch the scent, though there wasn't enough to grasp onto. He lifted the shirt and smelled it, though he already knew it was Antonio's shirt. 

He stood up, catching Alfred's eye and soon enough the man was on his way over, staring at the shirt in Roma's hand. “You don't think he'd...” He grumbled, staring at the shirt. Alfred barely really knew Antonio. He'd been here a few days before Lovi showed up, and during a lot of the time after that Antonio was working on the farm. He seemed a decent guy, but he didn't really know him well enough to make a definite answer on it. 

“Lovi and him, they were saying they were mates when they first met. They were small kids. Realizing he'd chased Lovi off drove him mad. Do you really think he wouldn't?” Roma asked, though he hated that he already figured he was guilty. He turned, heading towards Mattie who was now still, sniffing one of the banisters, confusion showing on his face.

“Mattie.” Roma called, holding up the shirt, though immediately after, Mattie shook his head.

“There's another scent here. It's not Antonio's.” He mumbled, heading down the stairs, though it was hard to find more of the scent on the sand.

He looked around, sniffing at the air before he stilled, seeing something he couldn't see from the porch, an abandoned shoe. He rushed over, lifting Antonio's shoe, finding blood stained down the back. He took a smell from the blood, turning to the other two. “Antonio tried to stop him.” He stood up, glancing in the direction before noticing blue in the far background and ran ahead, not knowing both Alfred and Roma were hot on his tail. Mattie lifted the blanket, the same one he'd wrapped Lovi in before he'd gone to make food, and growled, taking off running, letting the blanket fall back to the ground. He wasn't about to try and carry it while he looked for his mate, after all. 

With the dirt that covered the ground, he was surprised to find that the back of the yards were just woods. Trees and a soft brook flowed through, and Mattie leaned in, smelling again. This was more of what he was familiar with, after all. He could easily catch the scent here and turned, seeing Roma and Alfred behind him, both waiting for him. 

“He's bleeding. I can smell him.” He grumbled, not wanting to be too loud and make the man run. After all, he wouldn't be able to see this person if he took off running now. He turned back, creeping forward, his eyes scanning the world around him. He was on end, not realizing how different he was now than the timid, quiet Mattie the other two were used to. All the same, they both understood, and honestly Alfred was a bit proud. 

It wasn't too long before they were at the brook, though the water wasn't very much, it looked like the man had walked up the water, though with his bleeding it was still obvious where he touched, bloody hand prints on trees, though soon enough there were a few broken trees and crushed leaves, showing a fight. Mattie walked in, realizing there was more blood, but this time he could smell Antonio more clearly. He scanned around again, looking for where the fight lead out of the water before he turned, rushing up the pathway.

It wasn't long before the woods cleared, though he didn't need to go too far after that, finding Antonio unconscious on the ground. He crept up, finding another man walking away, easily able to smell Lovi, seeing the omega wrapped in the other man's arms. 

Mattie barely realized he'd stepped forward, but he was already close enough to leap at the man, having rushed in as quickly as his legs were able. He brought his knee into the center of his back, earning a sharp yell from him as he fell to his knees, turning to glare before he stilled. “You...” He swallowed hard, knowing well the look of the alpha he'd stolen this omega from. “He's mine...” The man growled, though he was honestly smaller than Mattie, short with a very small stature, similarly violet eyes to the alpha, but with dark hair. 

“I will tear you limb from limb...” Mattie grasped the man's throat as Roma rushed in, grabbing Lovi from his arms, turning to make sure he was alright. He was visibly shaken, trembling like a leaf, though except for a few scratches, he looked alright. 

It was easy to see he was mentally shut off at the moment, his eyes clenched, his whole body curled up to try and hide his nudity, not wanting anyone else to see him in such a state. “Lovi, calm down. Are you alright?” He asked, and Lovi let his eyes open, looking up with a hopeful glance, quickly reaching up to hug him. 

“Grandpa!” He cried out, hugging him close, letting out a sob. “I was so scared!” He hugged him close, still trembling as Roma turned to see what Mattie would do.

By the time he looked up, the newcomer was unconscious, though Mattie wasn't stopping. Alfred watched for a while, though when he realized Mattie was going to beat him to death, he stepped in, pulling Mattie back. “You're not on the ice! Calm down!”

“HE STOLE LOVI!” Mattie yelled, a deep, feral sound, sending a chill through the spines of everyone present. 

“Mattie!” Lovi called out and Mattie stilled, turning to see him before he rushed over, pulling Lovi from Roma's arms, plopping down to cuddle him and look him over. “Are you alright? What happened?” He asked, his mind reeling from everything.

“He snuck in through the back door. He had a sword! He said... if I made a sound he'd kill you. Antonio attacked him a few times, but I think... he's dead.” Lovi teared up, looking back at Antonio, splayed out on the ground. “Antonio took his sword and stabbed him, but he was able to hit him in the head with a rock. I was... sure he was going to hide me away...” Lovi cried, hugging tight to Mattie, who calmed immediately, the scent of Lovi helping to soothe the anger and frustration Mattie was feeling.

Alfred, not wanting to look over his brother's naked omega, checked the two before turning back, whipping out his phone. “They're both alive. I'm calling the cops.” He sighed, rolling his eyes. “Can't figure out why someone would steal another alpha's in heat omega when he's so much bigger.” Alfred sighed, looking the smaller alpha over again. He was taller than Lovi, but shorter than Alfred by a few good inches. He looked terribly feminine. Thin arms, thin waist, wider hips...

Alfred frowned, crouching down, opening the man's shirt before taking another smell, though he shot back, his hands over his face. “FUCK!” Alfred yelled out, trying to push the scent from his nose. “He's an omega! He's wearing someone else' clothes!” He yelled, though that wasn't what he was frustrated over.

It wasn't long before the cops pulled up, Antonio and the newcomer taken to the local hospital, while the police were kind enough to drive Mattie, Lovi and Roma home, as according to their records, going through the closest streets, it was still a few miles' drive.

They were all surprised when Alfred went to the hospital as well, looking quite pissed off.

Mattie carried Lovi in, now wrapped in an emergency blanket, and laid him on the couch before calling over to Antonio's place to let them know what had happened, though he didn't move more than a foot or two away from Lovi. He didn't dare. He quickly made the call, letting them know Antonio was trying to save Mattie and had been knocked out and was currently at the hospital, though that was all he'd said before he hung up, turning back to Lovi. “Is there anything I can do?” He asked, tears coming into his eyes, feeling terrible. After all, it was his job to keep his omega safe, and he'd failed. While so close, someone else snuck in and stole him from the next room. 

Lovi scooted back on the couch, petting the space beside him, and Mattie slid up onto the couch, feeling an odd contentment when Lovi curled into his chest. Mattie wrapped his arms around the small omega, kissing the top of his head. “I'm so sorry.”

“Don't be.” Lovi sighed, a bit of the trembling ebbing away. He was safe now. He was home, and Mattie was wrapped around him. “You didn't know. There was nothing you could have done.” He whispered, looking up, and Mattie broke. He cried, hugging Lovi as close as he could, hating how useless he'd been. 

“Don't cry.” Lovi cooed, snuggling into him. “You're my hero, after all. You didn't know he'd taken me, but you still came and saved me.” He smiled, surprising Mattie.

He couldn't help but let out a soft sigh, realizing Lovi was seeing this drastically different than he was, but for now, he preferred the way Lovi saw everything go down.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Alfred sat next to the omega, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes glaring into his face. He watched as the man's hands shook, a jolt through him a second later bringing him to consciousness. He looked around in shock for a moment before seeing the man glaring down at him. He realized quickly that he'd lost, though he thought this was the alpha of the omega he'd taken. “You have him back...” the man whimpered, not yet ready to die. “Just leave me alone...” He whimpered, though he was surprised when the eyes before him grew more angry.

“I'm not my brother.” Alfred growled, shoving his arm in front of the man's face, at first panicking him before the omega went still, his eyes looking up in shock.

“No...” He swallowed hard, moving to the other side of the bed. “I don't... want you.” He whimpered, knowing the scent. Almost too sweet to be real, sending warmth through his body the instant he smelled it. 

Alfred found his omega, and he was currently hating his luck. “I didn't ask you if you wanted me. You obviously need someone in your life, if you're running around stealing omegas. And my brother in law, at that.” Alfred crossed his arms, watching as the smaller man nearly curled on himself, his eyes wide on the alpha.

“I'm not going to be your bitch.” He grumbled, though quickly enough Alfred was yelling.

“I DIDN'T ASK YOU!” He yelled out, slamming his fist against the wall, causing the omega to screech, hiding his face under the blanket. “The only reason you're not under arrest is because I told them I'd straighten you out! I smelled you back there! You tried to steal my brother's mate, and after he beat your ass I SMELLED YOU!” He yelled, so frustrated at the situation he thought he would just burn up from the inside. 

“Sorry if you're not happy with me.” The omega growled, glaring over the blanket, staring at the other man, though Alfred noticed his eyes started to waver, as if he were about to lose consciousness again. Alfred hit the button for the nurses, his arms still crossed. 

“Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Princess, but a crossdressing gay omega isn't what I'd go after.” He growled as the nurses came in, seeing the tension in the room. 

They stilled as Alfred waved them over, though he pointed at the omega as if he were tainted. “Fix this. I want to take him home.”

“I have my own home!” The omega jumped up, though he wavered, falling to his side on the verge of unconsciousness. Alfred understood. He had been beaten black and blue, and he could barely see what the man looked like. It was understandable he'd be in a lot of pain. 

“He's in a lot of pain. Is he in any real danger?” He asked, and the nurses looked between each other, swallowing hard.

“You're... his alpha?” One nurse nearly squeaked, and Alfred nodded.

“Found him kidnapping my brother's omega. THIS is how I find my fucking omega. This is some bullshit.” He sighed, watching as one of the nurses gave him an injection through his IV, and soon enough the omega nearly melted into the bed, leaving Alfred rolling his eyes.

“He's conscious, at least, but anything else we'll have to have the doctor come in to talk to you.” The nurse whispered, her frightened glances now showing a bit of pity. “I'm sorry.” She said, giving Alfred's arm a soft pat before she turned and walked out, heading to get the doctor in to talk to the upset alpha.

It wasn't long before he was in, doing a quick look over the omega, who was much more compliant, now that he was drugged up.

“He has a concussion, and it looks like he's had a few in the past that weren't healed properly. His wrists and ankles were broken and mended poorly as well. I'd like to fix them, if it's alright with you.” The doctor said, watching Alfred's reactions.

“Yeah, he needs fixed up. Do anything you can to get him into good health.” Alfred looked up at the doctor who nodded, writing down in his notepad a few things.

“There's also signs of abuse in the past. Broken ribs, the wrists and ankles, the concussions, but he's covered in scars. These aren't recent. I'm suspecting another alpha stole him when he was a child and abused him for years.” The doctor warned, and Alfred sighed.

“Can you just let me hate him?” Alfred groaned, not wanting to pity this prissy asshole, but he knew that those words, if they turned out to be true, would change the way he looked at him. 

The doctor chuckled before looking back at the man laid out on the bed, currently purring and snuggling the pillow. “I'll do the surgeries on his wrists and ankles, but he's going to be in casts for a while. The ribs are healed incorrectly, but since they're smaller shifts, it should be fine. The concussions are the same. There's not much we can do. It looks like the beating he got before coming in has corrected a couple of them, but it's in no way the safest way to handle situations like this. He should be ready to go home in the morning.” The doctor said, and Alfred simply nodded.

Alfred waited til he heard the door close and sighed, leaning back. “Is it true? Were you kidnapped and abused?” He asked, and the omega just stared. Alfred waited for a moment before sighing. “Did you kill him?” Alfred asked again, though this time he got a reply, a simple nod. “Good. Now I don't have to worry about fighting him.” Alfred sighed, finally relaxing a little. “Can you tell me why you took Lovino?” He asked, and the omega looked away, pursing his lips. 

“He doesn't know. He doesn't have to stay. He thinks he needs to be by that alpha's side, but he doesn't have to stay.” He whispered, and Alfred sighed, running a hand over his face.

“The omega you took, he has a medical condition. If he's away from his alpha's scent for more than eight hours, it actually will kill him.” Alfred said, seeing the omega frown.

“That doesn't really happen.” The brunet grumbled. “It's just what they say to make the omega stay.” 

“No, I've seen him have those issues. Shaking, trembling, passing out. But Mattie's also not the guy who took you.” Alfred pointed out. “Mattie wouldn't hit him, and he will do anything he can to keep him safe. Don't project your issues on everyone else.” Alfred sighed, shaking his head. “And tell me your name.”

The omega glared at that, pulling the blanket back up over his mouth, not wanting to say another word. “Tell me, or as soon as you're out of the casts, I'll put you to work on the farm.” He grumbled and the omega stilled, a bit confused at the threat.

“Farming? Not... claiming me in the car, or beating me?” He asked, honestly confused by the whole situation.

“I'm not the kind to abuse someone. I won't rape you, and what in the hell would I get out of beating you?” Alfred spat out, the words alone leaving a bad taste in his mouth.

“Roderich Edelstein.” The brunet mumbled out, realizing that Alfred wasn't going to simply release him, but he also wasn't going to do anything too bad to him either.

“Alfred Jones.” Alfred figured the least he could do was give his own name.

“I know who you are. I've seen you in papers before.” Roderich continued to stare, feeling a lot like a trapped rat. “Do you... live here now? Instead of in the Americas?” Roderich asked, and Alfred shrugged.

“I stopped playing baseball after I blew out my shoulder last year, but I haven't put much thought in to what to do next. I was thinking about maybe seeing if there was something here that would interest me.” Alfred shrugged, being honest. He had no idea what to do with his life.

“So you're farming now?” Roderich stared, and Alfred shrugged again, leaning back.

“I don't have anything else to do. Figured I should help where I can.” He watched as Roderich nodded, understanding.

“So, if you're not going to beat me or mate with me, then... what ARE you going to do with me?” Roderich asked, curling a little more beneath the blanket, his eyes growing more frightened.

“I'm going to straighten you out, first. No more running off with omegas, no more fighting. I'll see what I can do to help you out, but if you can show me you're not going to be doing anything stupid, I'll let you go.” Alfred said softly, and Roderich stared in surprise.

“So... you're not going to keep me? You'll give me my freedom?” Roderich asked, feeling his chest pound at the prospect.

“I told you already. I'm not the kind to abuse, and keeping you locked up in the house is its own form of abuse.” Alfred watched as Roderich nodded, though he honestly looked happy.

It wasn't long before the doctor came in and Roderich was carted away, still a bit dazed from the pain medicine.

The next thing Roderich remembered was waking up in a room he'd never seen, Alfred still sitting at his bedside with his arms crossed. “Where... am I?” He swallowed before choking, his throat aching and dry. Alfred leaned over, the look on his face a lot less angry than it had been earlier as he slid a straw between Roderich's lips, letting him take a few good sips before he groaned, his eyes clenching as the pain in his limbs took over. “Mein Gott... It hurts...” He groaned, and Alfred slipped a pill between his lips, giving him another sip of the water. Roderich sucked it down quickly, praying that it was pain meds he was given, as he felt like his bones were on fire. 

“The pain may take a bit. Pills aren't as effective as the IV, but it's all we have here. I had a modular home moved onto my brother's lot for a while, until I find something else, or decide where to move.” Alfred said, giving Roderich a little knowledge of where they were. Roderich looked around, though with the pain, he could barely take it in. “Just rest. I'll go make some food.” Alfred sighed, heading to the other side of the small home. It was only one room, not counting the bathroom, but Roderich couldn't see that from where he was. He could easily see the kitchen, though, and knew full well that Alfred was keeping an eye on him. 

“I can't move. It hurts to even try.” Roderich swallowed, his throat still feeling dry, and an empty feeling in his stomach let him know it had been a long time since he'd been captured. “You don't have to watch me like a hawk.”

“I sure as hell can't leave you be.” Alfred sighed, deciding to try and mess with a few of the recipes he'd seen Lovi make at Roma's house. “You seem to be the kind to move by willpower alone. I can't just not watch after you.” He sighed, mixing a few eggs before tossing a few things into the pan to brown. He turned back to Roderich, looking him over. His whole face was bruised, and there was a lot of swelling around his jaw and eyes, but he knew that wouldn't take too long to heal. 

The doctor said he'd be in the casts for weeks, though, and after that he'd still not be allowed to stand or move around much for another few weeks. “They had to put metal plates in your wrists and ankles. It will hurt for a while, but it'll be less time with the casts on. You aren't going to be able to eat or do anything on your own for three to six weeks, depending on how well you heal.” Alfred warned him. “I know you don't see me as your alpha. I know I'm not what you want, but for the next month and a half or so, I'm what you have. I need you to understand this.” Alfred explained, earning a confused glance from the omega.

“That means... you're going to have to bathe me and wipe me off...” He whimpered. “I don't even know you. I don't want you to see those parts of me...” He swallowed again, this time feeling nauseous.

“You think I enjoy the thought of wiping shit off of your ass?” Alfred glared, a touch of anger returning to his lip, his eyes narrowed in dismay. “I got news, Princess. I'm here out of obligation. Not because I want to try and catch peeks of someone who doesn't even want me.” He frowned, turning back to the pan, stirring the onion and mushrooms. “I could have married so many beautiful omegas. I could have had so much fun...” He swallowed, hating his last promise to his mother before he was left at the police station in LA. If he ever found his omega, he'd take care of them. He'd do his best to make sure they were happy. “Fuck...” He ground his teeth, his fingers turning white against the spatula.

“Then... why?” Roderich asked, now even more confused.

“I made a promise. That's all you need to know. When you're healed up, I whip you into shape. When I think you're able to handle the world without ending up behind bars and putting my good name into ruin, then I'll let you go. Until then, I am your alpha, and there's nothing you can do about it, unless you'd rather go to jail.” He sighed, hating this more and more with each second.

It wasn't long before the food was finished, and Alfred came over to feed him, making sure to give him small bites. He always had the water on hand, though through the whole meal, Roderich was just watching him with confusion. This wasn't what he was used to. He tried to steal an omega from this family. Even if the scent of one of the alphas was sweeter than the rest, even if it made his heart pound when he took the scent in, that shouldn't have given him this pass. 

And to have the doctors heal him up? That had to have cost a fortune. It was a fortune Roderich knew he didn't have, the only reason he hadn't done so when the injuries had happened. He had already told this alpha he had his own home, but he couldn't tell him that even this little room was more comfortable and better built than his shack. He couldn't fight the nagging, uncomfortable feeling in his chest as the alpha did so much to make him comfortable. He fed him. He paid for him and kept him out of jail. He didn't understand it, but he knew he couldn't hate this man, as much as he wanted to.

But for now, at least until he was healed up, not only would he not be able to hate him, but he'd be making himself more and more indebted to him. 

This line of thinking was honestly terrifying for him. Roderich wasn't used to kindness. He wasn't used to someone helping when he was sick. He could be dying and would be the one cooking and cleaning, doing everything in his power to help out. He didn't know when tears started to fall down his cheeks, but the confusion never left his eyes as he ate, and for once, Alfred didn't say a word, simply taking in his expression and tears with a soft sigh.

This wasn't going to be easy on either of them, and they both knew it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It had been two weeks. Lovi felt fine, and would often be found at his grandfather's house helping out with the farming, and Mattie would often help out after a bit on his phones, making a few preparations and informing people he was working with what his next project would be, though he'd decided to just do the work himself. He had a small modular room sent out and had it placed in the yard, the pieces of his lab equipment being shipped in one by one. It would take a while before it was put together, and Mattie understood well that he needed to keep this project quiet for a while before telling anyone. 

He was excited, though, when he showed up to help out on Roma's farm. It was relaxing, being out in the sun, sometimes able to hear music playing through the back door, or from the radio Roma often carried around with him. He would sometimes be halfway through and aisle and would stand, just feeling the heat of the sun before looking around, seeing Lovi happily weeding, a smile on his face, and his hands covered in dirt. Roma would often do the same thing, stilling when he noticed Mattie catching him and they would both chuckle before returning to work. Feliciano, Ludwig, Gilbert and Francis would often come out as well, helping to pick weeds, or prepare large lunches while the others worked, though after the first week he noticed Feliciano was staying in to cook more and more often.

One day, when he was out, he caught an odd scent as Feliciano passed him and stilled, staring in confusion. “Are you feeling ill?” Mattie asked, his voice soft and calm, his eyes showing his worry as Feli laughed and shook his head.

“No! Nothing like that!” He laughed as he stilled, turning to talk. “I'm just a bit off at the moment. It's about my time for Ludwig's heat, so he's keeping me in the house so he doesn't get distracted.” Feli laughed, and Mattie blushed brightly, having a feeling he shouldn't know something like that. Feli laughed again, though shook his head. “It's fine. We tell each other these things here. It's better to know not to come knocking than to end up being attacked. I know I'm not very big, but I can fight when I'm defending Ludwig.” Feli grinned and Mattie chuckled.

“Somehow, that doesn't surprise me.” He returned, though honestly, the thought of Feli fighting seemed about as dangerous as hugging a teddy bear. 

“Like the time he knocked Antonio out.” Roma chuckled, seeing the surprise rush across Mattie's face. “He's small, but he's fast, and he knows where to hit.” Roma pointed out and Mattie turned back to Feli, seeing the grin on his face. 

“You really did?” Mattie whispered, and Feli laughed out loud, a welcome sound in the yard before the fields. 

“Si! Ah, that reminds me, Tonio and Arthur are coming over for dinner tonight, si?” He asked his grandfather, who shrugged.

“Probably. I think they said they'd be over to help out a bit with the weeding after they were done with the tomatoes. I think they have their weeding about done.” Roma sighed, enjoying all of the people over.

Lovi walked up, seeing everyone chatting and having fun and smiled, just enjoying the calm, relaxing feel of the day. “We should take over a couple of plates for Alfred and.... that omega.” Lovi responded softly, and Mattie turned, seeing the look on Lovi's face. He knew Mattie loved his brother dearly, and he knew that he didn't want to think of Alfred all alone out there with nothing but the omega who'd scared him half to death, even though Alfred told them it was to try and save Lovi from alpha dominance. Lovi still couldn't trust the omega, and honestly, Mattie didn't blame him.

He stepped up into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around him, giving Lovi a soft kiss to the temple, though in front of his family, he did what he always did, chuckled as he swatted Mattie's shoulder after he'd pulled away. “You don't have to worry about them. Alfred can take care of himself. I've been out there a bit, and I don't think he can even move yet.” Mattie whispered, and Lovi softly nodded.

“I know. But he's going to be getting the casts off soon, and then Alfred will be able to use a wheelchair with him. He'll be around more, si?” Lovi asked, his shoulders pulling in a bit, showing he wasn't liking this thought at all. “Maybe... I should get to know him a little. He's not just going to go away.” He sighed, and Mattie nodded, understanding his worry.

“Maybe, but don't push yourself. It's alright to not like him, or get along with him.” Mattie softly patted Lovi's shoulder, unaware of the surprised glances from the others nearby.

“That's not what I'd expect from you.” Roma said, though he didn't mind the words in the slightest. “You're always the kind one.” He chuckled and Mattie turned back, letting out his own soft laugh.

“There's a difference between being kind and naive. I'm not about to ask Lovi to be the second. Even if he is my brother's mate... well, his omega, asking Lovi to forget what he'd done is just too much.” Mattie sighed, and Roma nodded.

“That's very true.” Roma grinned, seeing Mattie sigh as he turned back, stripping off his shirt. 

“Let's get everything cleaned up out here. I have a game of cards I want to play tonight!” He grinned, and everyone else who was already a little excited for the poker game did the same, stripping off shirts before they headed out to the fields, letting Feli and Lovi stay behind to cook. Lovi wasn't usually the kind to stay behind, but he had been feeling off lately and decided the rest would do him good, something Mattie had completely agreed with.

The day was hot, and though Mattie was doing his best, he ended out stopping for water a bit more often than he was used to. They were able to get the fields in order, though, and headed back to the house, knowing it would be safe for another week or so. 

They were surprised, therefore, when they were done and returned to the house, seeing Alfred talking with Feli, the omega seated in a wheelchair with thick bandaging around his arms and feet, his head down, looking half the size they'd thought him to be from the day he'd taken Lovi.

Lovi sat back, the cooking done, but his eyes couldn't be torn from the man in the wheelchair. Mattie walked in and leaned over, wrapping an arm behind his back. “Are you alright?”

“That... is what stole me?” He whispered, more confused than anything. “He's so small...”

Mattie chuckled, kissing Lovi's temple, earning a soft glance up. Mattie was surprised when Lovi moved to his toes, giving Mattie a soft peck on the lips, something he didn't often do when anyone else was present. Mattie could only smile at that, missing when Roma came in, looking the omega over.

“So, Alfred, how are you holding up?” He asked, and Alfred turned to him, Feli rushing over to Ludwig's side to give him a kiss and hug as a reward for a hard day at work.

“Ah, it's fine. A lot of cooking and cleaning. When I heard you guys were playing cards tonight, I was hoping to get in on it. Can't play cards at home with him with his hands all bandaged.” Alfred pointed over his shoulder to Roderich, who remained still, staring down into his lap, barely looking like he was even breathing.

“Is he taking proper care of you?” Gilbert asked, crossing his hands over his chest, and Roderich looked up, at first not expecting the words to have been towards him, though when he looked up he could only nod and cower. “Good. Nothing I hate more than an alpha who doesn't take care of his omega.” Gilbert gave a sharp nod and Francis stared, a bit confused.

“Did I do something wrong?” He asked, honestly confused, and Gilbert turned to him, raising a brow.

“No, but I heard a few stories in town yesterday. There was an omega who was taken into the hospital. His alpha beat him so badly they almost lost him. He actually had to press charges to get him arrested, and the cops tried to side with the alpha. 'He was just doing what he felt was right'. It's bullshit.” Gilbert sighed, and Francis stared, a bit surprised.

“Mon dieu! Anyone you know?” Francis asked, and Gilbert shook his head, though his arms crossed defensively, making everyone nearby curious. 

“Wait...” Roderich's soft voice stilled the room, his eyes looking over Gilbert with more curiosity. “Are you... an omega?” He asked, a bit surprised. There were so many people in the room it was hard to tell the scents, but he wasn't expecting the taller, stronger of the two to be the omega.

“Ja, me und mein broder.” He pointed over to Ludwig who was currently hugging Feli. “Of course you know Lovi, but that's it for the omegas in the house.” Gilbert explained, and Roderich just looked around in surprise.

“Oh.” Roderich replied simply, realizing the omegas here tended to be the louder of the groups, as well as the ones who seemed to be the most cared about. Even when Francis was worried he'd done something to offend Gilbert, he'd simply asked, not accusing or being short. 

“Confused?” Alfred asked, and Roderich simply nodded, though he didn't elaborate. He looked up to Alfred, his expression easy to read to anyone paying attention. “Why?”

“He... thought his omega was saying something he didn't like.” Roderich whispered, and Alfred nodded. “He... just asked him. He didn't... do anything.” Roderich nearly whimpered out the words, and Francis stared at the boy in confusion, while the others there were trying to figure out why this was confusing in the least.

“It's better to use your words, to ask if you've done something wrong and to clear up misunderstandings, than to hit or hurt someone who may have meant no harm.” Alfred explained softly, and Lovi stared in confusion.

“What kind of idiota doesn't know something like that? Why would he think Gilbert would have been hit over talking about a bad alpha?” He asked, exasperated at the situation, confusion and a bit of shock making themselves present in his expression.

Alfred opened his mouth, though it was Roma who answered. “Someone who's been hit for less.” He spoke softly, realizing the kind of person they were with. “Someone who's afraid of alphas and doesn't understand proper protocol because they were probably severely mistreated.” He sighed, realizing Alfred had a second reason for bringing Roderich out, even if he hadn't said it.

To show him how alphas and omegas normally interacted. “That's why you took Lovi. Alfred said you were trying to free him from being trapped under an alpha. It's because you were mistreated, isn't it? You weren't trying to kill him or rape him. You were trying to free him.” He realized, knowing that his earlier thoughts of the omega giving that excuse wasn't as much bullshit as he'd originally thought.

Roderich could tell the man from the presence he had in the room. He nibbled his lips, nodding as he stared, too afraid of him to even speak. “I'm not gonna hurt you.” Roma sighed, crouching down beside the chair. “I'm Roma. Lovi and Feli's grandfather.”

“R... Roderich.” He replied, his voice a whisp of sound, barely audible. He winced, looking down at his hands, willing them to stop trembling, though it did little good. Alfred sighed, pulling a bottle out of his back pocket before crouching down, slipping it between his lips, bringing a water bottle to his lips seconds later. 

“Here.” He sighed, knowing the signs of pain Roderich had by now. “He's not gonna hurt you. That's why I brought you here. You need to see how other people talk to each other and understand not every alpha is the same.” He said, and Roderich nodded, though they all realized after a second he kept his eyes on Alfred after that. 

He didn't look nearly as afraid when Alfred was by his side. 

“What an interesting development.” Feli whispered, the first to really notice, and Ludwig looked down with a touch of confusion. “He's calmer with Alfred. Maybe he's starting to feel comfortable with him, at least.” He looked up and Ludwig chuckled, leaning to kiss his head.

“Maybe.” He grinned, though they all struck still as the scent in the room changed, and all eyes quickly moved to Gilbert who was staring ahead, dumbstruck at the sudden feeling that rushed through him. 

“What... just happened?” He mumbled, though as soon as he asked, Francis had grabbed him and rushed out through the door, leaving everyone staring in surprise.

Lovi stared, realizing he had no idea. It was well over a month since they'd come out here, after all, and he'd been the one to start early. He had no idea what his heat would feel like. He looked up to Mattie who was still a bit off kilter from the scent, and Lovi realized quickly that most of the alphas were just as distracted, though Mattie at least was able to be brought back quickly when Lovi nuzzled into his chest, giving a soft whimper. Mattie snapped out of it and looked down, giving him a hug before he reached over, tapping Feli's shoulder, and the two simply laughed.

It wasn't long before everyone moved over to the table to play cards and relax a little. Roderich couldn't play without his hands, but Alfred moved him to the table anyway, keeping him by his side in case he needed anything. Roderich gave him a quick glance, feeling a bit anxious, though he looked away when Alfred glanced over, the smell telling him something was going on, though without Roderich asking or saying anything, he wasn't about to bring it up.

They played for a few hours, having a few drinks and enjoying each other's company before they decided it was time to go home. Ludwig gave a wave of his hand before reminding everyone that he wouldn't be able to help out for the next week, and they all separated and made their way to their homes.

Mattie took Lovi home, walking him in through the door before he turned, holding Lovi's arms. “Are you alright? After seeing him again, are you alright?” He asked, seeing Lovi look up with surprise.

“He's weak, and he's afraid of everything. He's too pathetic to be afraid of.” He sighed, and Mattie leaned down, looking Lovi in the eyes. 

“We're home, Lovi. You don't have to be afraid here.” He whispered, and Lovi nodded, his demeanor unchanging.

“I'm serious. I was afraid before because of the scent and the sword, then after he was taken, it was the memory of it that terrified me. Seeing him there like that... I can't be afraid of him.” Lovi sighed, leaning his head against Mattie's chest, earning a hug in reply. 

“Good.” Mattie sighed, feeling relieved. Lovi would be able to heal now, to let his carefree nature go without the worries and fears that had been taking him over for so long.

Alfred drove up to his little home, pulling Roderich from the car with a few hisses and groans before sliding him into his wheelchair. Roderich had been quiet all night, and though he appreciated the freedom to not speak his mind, he was a bit surprised, as Alfred often asked him his thoughts on things. He wondered if the alpha would grow more distant now that he was able to be with his family again, and if he'd end out being abandoned before he was healed. He couldn't stop the thoughts or the worries as Alfred wheeled him into the house and lifted him up, laying him on the bed. “So... what are you thinking?” Alfred asked, and Roderich turned to him, happy the pain meds were still working strong.

“You're different around them.” Roderich whispered. “You smile more. Maybe... you should just send me to the jail and be happy.” He sighed, and Alfred sat beside him, reaching to pet his arm. 

Roderich wasn't used to these kinds of touches, soft, sweet, almost affectionate and stared, his hands again trembling as he watched, half afraid Alfred would snap. “I promised I'd take care of you. I intend to keep that promise. I'm not going to just leave you somewhere.” He said softly and Roderich nodded, starting to relax a little. 

“Why? You're so nice to someone like me...” He whimpered, tears coming to his eyes and Alfred sighed, reaching up to wipe his tears away. “Why are you so comforting to me?” Roderich nearly sobbed, his whole body trembling and Alfred realized the effect he was having on the omega.

He crawled up onto the bed, moving Roderich's far arm to his side before he turned Roderich to his chest, holding him close. The omega was terrified for a moment before he started to relax, the scent quickly calming his frayed nerves.

“Because of my scent. You know I won't hurt you, even if your mind is telling you I will. I won't hurt you. I won't abandon you, and I won't let you go until I know you will be happy, even if I'm not here.” He spoke softly, earning sobs and tears in reply to his words. It may have been the worst way, but Roderich finally started to understand.

Alfred wasn't the bad guy his mind told him he was.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It had been two more weeks. Alfred was coming out every day to help with the fields, and though Roderich could stand and move his hands and fingers, he couldn't stand for long, and his fingers weren't the most reliable, still weak and aching if he moved too much. He'd sit in the wheelchair on the back porch, enjoying the sun light and watching the others in the fields. Though Alfred had warned him it was going to be his punishment, he knew now that it wasn't going to be nearly as bad as he'd figured. Most of the days he showed up, there wasn't much to do anyway, as he'd go through the fields with Roma picking out any weeds they saw, which meant their once a week sweeps to get the weeds ended out being practically nothing.

Instead of eight hours, it was more like four. 

Lovi had grown more comfortable with the chair bound omega, and though they weren't as comfortable chatting as he was with the other omegas, they were able to chat on days like this. Lovi decided to stay behind, feeling a bit off. He felt warm, though with the heat of the day, he knew well he couldn't just say he was starting his heat, especially since it had only been a month, and it was usually closer to three. 

“Are you alright?” Roderich asked, seeing Lovi staring off into the fields, his eyes glazed over as more of the warmth rushed through him, and Lovi nodded, seeming to be lost in his thoughts. “You're quiet.” Roderich pointed out, and Lovi turned to him, confused.

“Why is it so hot in here?” Lovi groaned, feeling his hands start to tremble and looked down, knowing he'd need Mattie to come back soon. He swallowed, seeing more worry slide across Roderich's face before he shook his head. “What about you and Alfred? Are you two getting along?” Lovi asked, desperate to change the subject, though he felt like he was on the brink, his heat so close he could almost taste it.

Roderich blushed terribly, looking back out to the field, biting his lips for a moment. “He's sleeping beside me now. I can't... sleep if he's not there.” Roderich whispered, though it was the look on his face that brought a smile to Lovi. “I never thought I'd want an alpha, ja? But he's so kind.” Roderich smiled before it fell away, his eyes darting back to Lovi who gasped, his eyes fluttering as the warmth rushed through him, surprising both of them. “Oh no...” Roderich mumbled, and Lovi fell back, the warmth almost too much for his body to handle. “Mattie!” He yelled out, though Alfred was the only one to hear, and not understanding the situation, he rushed over, being quickly hit by the scent.

Alfred was spellbound for a moment, the scent of the omega in heat so close stirring his senses, though Roderich looked up, swallowing hard, shaking his head. “Don't... Just... go get Mattie.” He asked, and Alfred stared, his frazzled mind trying to put the words in order. “Please?” Roderich asked, and Alfred nodded, turning to rush out to the field, trying to clear his mind of the scent.

Roderich looked down to Lovi, having no words of encouragement to help, though he stilled after a moment, his own cheeks going red as the scent seemed to break up something inside of him. “Lovi... Alfred's getting him...” He swallowed, and Lovi turned, seeing Roderich looking just as dazed as he was. “Just... wait for a moment...” He swallowed down the warmth that seemed to be sneaking through him before he noticed his own body reacting and burned brighter in embarrassment, moving his hands to cover his crotch.

Mattie was there in a second, though he stilled, his eyes closed as he took in the scent of the kitchen. “Al...” Mattie mumbled, barely able to think. “AL!” He yelled out again and Alfred crept closer, not wanting to get too close to Mattie when Lovi was in heat, especially after seeing what he'd done to Roderich.

“Roderich started too.” He swallowed, shaking his head before rushing to scoop up Lovi and ran to his house, leaving Alfred walking up a little slower onto the porch.

Alfred watched, seeing Roderich's pale cheeks, the way he was gasping for breath, and the way he hid himself away. He grasped the handles of the wheelchair and took him back to their small home, quickly getting him into bed.

Roderich couldn't do much with his hands, his fingers still shaking when he tried to use them, but by the time they were at the house his shirt was missing, and by the time he was in bed everything else was abandoned, tossed onto the floor. He laid down in the bed, his hands covering himself still and Alfred watched, the scent of him pulling at Alfred's senses, pleading him to come closer. “Do... you want me to go get you a toy?” He asked, not wanting to get closer, not wanting to tease himself that way.

“Just... get up here.” Roderich gasped, looking down. “You're not going to hurt me. I know this, but I need...” He didn't have the courage to say the words out loud, but Alfred heard it all the same.

“You're alright with me?” Alfred whispered, feeling his heart pounding, honestly desperately hoping that he would nod.

“Who else would I let see me like this?” Roderich asked, moving his hands to let Alfred see him completely. “I want you.” He said the words, his cheeks growing pink as Alfred nodded, quickly undressing before crawling up onto the bed.

Roderich didn't quite know what to do. He watched as Alfred crawled over him, though instead of just pushing up his legs and slamming in, Alfred leaned down to give him a few soft kisses, helping to calm his nerves before he turned him to his side. Roderich was confused as Alfred laid behind him, sliding one arm beneath Roderich's chest to hold him close before he slowly slipped in, earning a whimper. “Does it hurt?” Alfred panted out, nuzzling against Roderich's neck, and Roderich had to groan before speaking.

“It doesn't hurt. Are... you alright?” Roderich asked, and Alfred nodded, giving a soft hum before he pushed in the rest of the way, feeling Roderich's back arch against his chest, his whole body suddenly trembling, his insides constricting and tightening around him. 

Roderich was struck still, surprised he could come so easily. He looked down, seeing himself so comfortably laying, the man's arm held close to his chest, his other hand now laying on his hip. Alfred started to move, slow and steady thrusts, not wanting to hurt, but wanting to make sure Roderich felt good with what he was doing. 

Roderich, after being so afraid of alphas and any thought of sex, couldn't wrap his mind around this, but he loved every second. Alfred was so slow and delicate with him, no pain, his position even perfect to make sure he wouldn't have to put pressure on anywhere that hurt. He couldn't remember ever feeling this blissful, and soon he could feel soft kisses across his shoulders. He nuzzled into the warmth against his back, soft moans slipping past his throat, though he felt he should be purring. He couldn't help as the sounds he made grew louder, the movements growing a little more intense before he released again, though it didn't sate the heat inside of him. “More...” He moaned out, and Alfred chuckled, going for a few more minutes before he let his hand reach around Roderich's hip, touching the length that was already practically coated in his releases. Somehow the thought that Roderich was enjoying this so much was a bigger turn on, and Alfred's movements grew a little faster, a little more hurried as he started to pump him.

Roderich was moaning loudly, a sound he couldn't seem to stop, though Alfred seemed to enjoy it. He felt each movement, each touch, and couldn't control himself as he started to roll his hips to the movements, his sounds growing louder before they were echoing from the walls, sounds of pleasure and passion. He could feel Alfred growing close, the trembling of his hands, the throbbing of his cock, though for the first time, he wished it would last longer. He felt his body heat again, welling deep inside before he cried out, releasing again, though this time he felt Alfred come as well, his hips slamming hard into him. He gasped through the sensations, feeling Alfred's hips still moving, letting his body work through the sensations before he stilled. He felt the kisses across his shoulders and swallowed down an odd sensation, surprised to realize what he wanted.

“Alfred?” He whispered, looking over his shoulder, seeing the blond hugging him so close, his hands laid flat against his chest and stomach. “Next time, can you... mark me?” He asked, feeling terribly nervous, but hopeful. After all, a mark was for a lifetime, not for some cheap fling, or just something someone did out of a pity fuck during an ill timed heat. 

Alfred couldn't help the surprise that showed on his face as he pulled out, carefully rolling Roderich to his back, Alfred now on all fours over him. “Is that what you want?” Alfred's voice was soft, though it wavered, making Roderich wonder if the thought was terrifying to him, though all the same, he told the truth and nodded.

Alfred closed his eyes, letting out a deep breath before he slid his arms beneath his shoulders, letting himself lay half on Roderich, kissing his shoulder. “Then I'll gladly do so.” Alfred snuggled into him, feeling tears on his shoulder as Roderich nuzzled against his chest, wrapping his arms over Alfred's back, though with the bandages it was difficult.

They let themselves rest for the moment, both just enjoying the close comfort of the other before Roderich let out a soft sound, hugging Alfred a little tighter. “I don't... think I like heats.” He mumbled, having a feeling Alfred wasn't ready for another round yet, though he was already hard, the warmth in his stomach letting him know he didn't want to wait. “This... is so weird.” He mumbled, surprised when Alfred chuckled, rolling to his side, keeping one hand beneath Roderich's shoulders, the other hand moving back down to his length. 

“It's not so bad.” Alfred chuckled, watching as Roderich moaned, his legs moving apart a bit as he turned his head, holding it against Alfred's chest. “After all, I get to see you being this cute.” He grinned, seeing Roderich's cheeks turn brighter pink as he realized what he'd meant. 

He'd already thought he was cute, but having already agreed to give him his freedom, he didn't want to say anything. And Roderich changed everything, including the separation the two had kept, by asking him to mark him. Now that the separation was gone, he didn't have to hide his thoughts anymore. Roderich felt more tears come to his eyes as he relaxed more, each second more sure he'd made the right decision.

Alfred watched him closely, making sure he was still comfortable, and that the look on his face didn't change from the pleasure Alfred wanted him to feel. He leaned down, giving a few soft kisses on his shoulder and neck, each earning another soft sound of approval before he felt Roderich's moves grow more stiff, the sounds almost whimpered out as he nuzzled more against Alfred's chest. Alfred was captivated at the sight, moving his hand to softly rub over the back of Roderich's hair, the actions and sounds finally starting his own body again. He swallowed thickly, his hand moving a bit faster, his own breath more heated as he softly bit Roderich's neck, though Roderich quickly whimpered, shaking his head. “Look at me...” He pleaded, nuzzling a bit as Alfred pulled his head back, looking down with a bit of amusement. His blue eyes lit up as he saw the look on Roderich's face. 

“You want me to see you come?” He asked, and Roderich let out a groan, nodding almost in a panic before he bit his lip. Alfred felt the man's whole body tense, though it didn't last long. Roderich arched his back, looking Alfred in the eyes as he shivered, feeling himself release, splattering over his stomach, and Alfred was a bit surprised, realizing he'd felt that shiver a few times the first time they were together.

“You already came so many times...” Alfred cooed, surprised, but delighted, feeling his ego swell a little. He let his hand slide up, running through the mess, and looked over Roderich's expression. He was pale, still gasping for breath, his eyes much calmer and more relaxed than they'd been earlier. “Are you already spent?” He asked, and Roderich swallowed, but softly shook his head. 

“I want more...” He whispered, his body immediately responding to the question. He could feel the heat well again in him, looking down quickly to see his length already growing. Roderich watched as Alfred moved himself between Roderich's legs, softly pulling them up over his own thighs, though he lifted himself from the bed, letting his own length rub over Roderich's, watching the omega's reaction. He was curious, but the sensation left him sucking in breath, his eyes wide on where they touched before he looked up to Alfred, feeling a throb through his body. “More...” He swallowed, and Alfred nodded. He pulled back, lowering himself down before sliding his hips forward, pressing in, earning a moan. Alfred was kind and gentle, his hands softly rubbing Roderich's thighs, trying to ease his legs, not wanting his feet to hurt, though Roderich wasn't the type to mind it. “Harder! Faster!” He gasped out, and Alfred did as he had been asked, though from this angle it was so much easier to see Roderich's responses, the way his cock twitched, the flutter in his eyes, the deep breaths as his fingers twitched, wishing he could touch and feel. Alfred let himself move a little faster, earning a moan as Roderich arched off of the bed, gasping desperately for air. “Al... Alfred...” He moaned out, barely able to manage that much before he came again, though Alfred didn't slow down.

He instead pulled Roderich's length to his abs, rubbing his hand over it to feel the movement of his thrusts against his own body, earning another yell from the man, almost too sensitive. He felt so good, so right. He looked back down, seeing Alfred's eyes on his own and stilled, realizing everything Alfred was doing was for him. It was all to make sure he enjoyed this, and he let himself relax. He took a few deep breaths before rolling his hips, making the thrusts go deeper, and the hand over his length move faster. “That feels so good...” Roderich groaned, not sure he ever wanted this to end.

Though all the same it wasn't long before he felt Alfred throbbing and looked up, watching as Alfred leaned over him, kissing softly along his neck before teeth sank into his skin. An odd wave of relief rush over him as he released, feeling Alfred fill him again, the fluid dripping down his body both from his cock, as well as where Alfred had stuffed him.

It took a moment before Alfred stilled, gasping for breath. He slowly pulled out is teeth, licking the wound. Roderich purred, snuggling against him for a moment, before he felt Alfred pull away. He looked up, leaning to give Alfred a kiss, feeling overjoyed when Alfred moved in as well.

It wasn't a quick kiss, though it wasn't rough. Their lips touched, softly feeling each other out, letting the strain over their actions slowly ease away, melting into the soft, sweet intoxication. Alfred pulled away after a bit, his own cheeks a bit blushed, surprised at the tenderness. He watched as Roderich slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Alfred, unable to hide the soft curl of his lip, the fuzzy haze of his eyes. “Thank you.” Roderich whispered, his voice trembling as he watched Alfred, who looked confused over the graciousness.

“Why?” Alfred asked, lifting a hand to softly caress his cheek.

“You're everything I never thought would exist in someone. You take care of me. You want me to learn, and be... better.” He whispered, looking a bit more nervous, though Alfred could see there was no hint of fear. “You made me want you to mark me. How could I not be thankful?” He asked, his anxiousness ebbing as Alfred leaned in to give him another kiss. 

“You've been trying so hard, working with everyone, even though it's easy to see it's still hard for you. You've been trying to make amends, and I can see that under all the worry, you can be a beautiful person. You just have to learn to smile more, and have more faith in those around you.” Alfred watched as Roderich's eyes widened, his cheeks going a little more pink, though he looked so happy. Alfred melted at the look, leaning down for another kiss. “Thank you. You opened up to me, and it means everything.” He smiled, seeing Roderich grin, giving a soft giggle.

The next week, they had a feeling, would be enlightening.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Mattie rushed through the front door, closing it behind him before turning around, swallowing hard. “Lock the door.” He spoke, his voice low and Lovi grinned, knowing Mattie was more fun when he was in moods like this. He reached over, letting his fingers play with the bolt for a moment before he locked it and leaned up, kissing the corner of Mattie's cheek. “Go lock the back door? Meet me upstairs? In the swing, I think...” He cooed, and Mattie blushed completely down his neck, nodding with excitement. 

Mattie fully ran to the back door, surprised that when he turned around Lovi was out of sight, though he swallowed, thinking. He rushed around the other rooms, making sure the windows were locked, not wanting to allow anyone else to sneak in, though soon enough he was in the bedroom, stripping off every bit of clothing. He opened the door, finding Lovi laying back in the swing, one toy teasing his entrance, another he softly played with a nipple, watching Mattie closely as he approached. “Now, I want you to put on the belt. Three times this time, si?” Lovino grinned, knowing Mattie always came quicker, but with how much they'd been practicing in the bedroom, the things they learned and worked with, Mattie should be able to go through three orgasms, especially if he was wearing the belt.

Mattie nodded, walking over, putting on the black leather strips which held a toy inside of him, though it was curved to hit his prostate, which always ended with Mattie a mess. “Come. Turn around.” Lovi waved him over with a finger and Mattie did as he was told, taking a few calming breaths before he felt the toy spring to life, already putting pressure harshly inside of him. “Now, as long as you can, si?” Lovi cooed, moving his hands to his thighs, letting his fingers run over the soft skin between his legs, and Mattie turned, leaning down to give him a kiss. Lovi gave a soft sigh before he felt Mattie's hand rub over him, earning a gasp before Mattie walked around him, chuckling.

“You're getting more dominant with me.” Mattie grinned, not minding it in the slightest. If anything, he felt it was something to be proud of. Lovi was that comfortable with him. 

Lovi watched, swallowing hard as Mattie lined himself up and slowly pressed in, the pressure within as well as the tight feeling around him nearly had Mattie melting. He bit his lip, grasping to Lovi's hips, pulling him closer with the swing offering little resistance in their movements. He felt himself already too close as he buried himself deep in Lovi, who was already gasping, his back arching up, though Mattie quickly felt something else and groaned, unable to hold back the rush of euphoria as more vibrations rushed through him. He looked down, a bit embarrassing after coming so quickly, though he realized Lovi was planning on this. He could see ecstasy on Lovi's face as one toy was rubbing against his own length, Lovi palming himself with one on half, though the other toy he'd been playing with was now pressed down between their bodies, the tip on Mattie's length forcing more vibrations through his body. “Keep moving.” Lovi whimpered, and Mattie nodded.

His movements started a bit hurried, yanking the chains to pull Lovi hard against him, his own hips swinging, each thrust forcing against his prostate, forcing him hard again before he was even down. Mattie felt like his whole body was lit with excitement. He didn't dare slow down or stop when his knees started to feel weak, instead working harder, pulling faster to hear Lovi's whimpers turn to moans, soon enough feeling the tension in Lovi's body. He grinned, figuring he could get Lovi off another couple of times before he came again, though as soon as Lovi realized he was close he reached down again, putting the tip again against Mattie, earning a whimper from the alpha.

Lovi released, his toes curling as his head fell back, letting the moan echo in the small room. Mattie swallowed down the heat he felt rushing through, continuing after Lovi relaxed a little, earning an approving hum from the omega before he took both toys, laying them on the sides of Mattie's length, making his legs feel like jelly. He barely had time to whimper before he released, his whole body too tense to continue his movements, feeling Lovi's body suck him dry. Mattie nearly collapsed to Lovi's stomach, panting and twitching, way too sensitive to continue after that. “Why?” He whimpered out after a moment, able to finally regain his ability to speak. “I thought... you said three?” He looked up and Lovi dropped the toys, letting his fingers caress Mattie's cheeks.

“I wanted to see you try so hard... I wanted to see your determination.” He cooed. “This was enough. I'm happy for now.” Lovi cooed, and Mattie relaxed, at least happy he wasn't leaving Lovi wanting more. He knew, though, that it wouldn't be long at all before Lovi was ready, and pulled back, taking a moment to regain his footing before he helped Lovi from the swing. “Come, you should lay down and rest.” Mattie panted, reaching to undo the belt, though Lovi stopped him. 

“Don't... take that off yet. I think I like seeing you like this, shaking and trembling, too sensitive and overworked to realize how much you're still being affected.” He cooed, and Mattie chuckled.

Lovi had definitely gotten more sadistic since his first heat, though Mattie didn't mind it at all. He loved knowing Lovi was able to do what he wanted, to think freely about what he wanted, and have no restraint when asking for it. “Whatever you want, mon chere.” Mattie smiled, kissing his cheek before leading him to the bed. 

Lovi couldn't help but feel bad. Mattie was willing to wait on him hand and foot, to lay him down and cuddle and comfort him, though Mattie himself looked near fainting. Lovi laid back on the bed, wondering if Mattie even realized he was hard again, if he noticed the tremble in his hands that Lovi had a feeling matched the speed of the vibrator. “Come here.” He whispered, pulling Mattie to the bed, laying him on his back before pulling out the cleaning wipes they kept at the bedside, just in case. He cleaned Mattie off, earning a hiss from the cold liquid, though Mattie didn't seem to mind as much as Lovi kissed down his body, though he stilled at his chest, kissing and licking, though nothing too serious. 

Mattie realized what he was doing and wrapped an arm over his shoulder, cherishing the kindness. He was comforting and helping to add to the warmth in Mattie's body without adding to the sensitivity that currently kept him shaking, the toy making Mattie wonder if it was possible to fall into exhaustion from that alone.

It was a few minutes before Lovi kissed a little further down, letting his fingers start to wander before he touched the toy, turning it up to full blast, sucking Mattie in quickly before the release he knew would come almost immediately, though Mattie was able to hold out for a minute. He felt his knees slam open, his back arching, a loud gasp in the room almost drowning out the following whine. “Lo... Lovi...” Mattie moaned, his hands slamming to the bed in an attempt not to slam Lovi down his length. “Fuck... Gonna... come already...” He moaned before letting out a sharp cry, releasing into Lovi's mouth.

Lovi turned the toy down slowly, giving Mattie a moment to adjust before he fell still, trembling and twitching from the force of everything. Lovi took in the sight before reaching to undo the belt, kissing across Mattie's hips before he crawled over him, looking him in the eyes. “I want to suck you completely dry...” Lovi groaned, hard from the beautiful sounds Mattie made. He leaned down, kissing his chest as he let himself slide in, forcing another moan from Mattie.

The toy was angled and vibrated, but Lovi was bigger, and the warmth and softness of his skin would always be better. Mattie groaned again, feeling his toes curl, his body already exhausted as Lovi started, though without the toys and with his body having the warmth of his heat and the lack of sensitivity from being able to keep himself from going off for a few minutes, he was very much ready for quite a bit.

Mattie had a feeling this heat was going to be trouble.

By the start of the first night, Mattie knew he had been right. Lovi wasn't feeling like bottoming much this time around, and Mattie hurt. His whole body ached from the tension of orgasm after orgasm, and he knew his legs were weak, probably not even strong enough to carry him to the bathroom. He laid in bed, gasping and twitching as his eyes closed, seeing Lovi smiling over him, petting his cheek.

The next week brought a lot of firsts. Mattie in the swing, Mattie bent over the back of the couch, and though he loved knowing Lovi wanted to do these with him, he felt weaker and weaker with each round. By the end of the week, Mattie felt like he was dying. He couldn't stop twitching, even in his sleep, and he could barely move his arms or legs without pain. He was surprised when the heat was over, to have Lovi lift him from the bed and bring him to the couch, treating Mattie much like Mattie usually treated him. He was soft, kind and caring, and did his best to help him heal up. Lovi carried him down to the couch to eat, giving soft caresses and tender kisses as he helped him around the house, knowing he still wasn't handling the strain of the last week well.

“How do you feel?” He asked, having wrapped Mattie in a blanket, giving him a pillow, and Mattie smiled, honestly really enjoying the care Lovi was giving him.

“I feel like... we've switched roles again.” Mattie admitted. “Is this how soft it feels when I take care of you?” Mattie purred, nuzzling Lovi's chest, and Lovi nodded, letting out a soft chuckle.

“It is. This is how you make me feel. Well, except for the muscle aches and the pain. I don't get that nearly as much.” Lovi admitted, though they both understood why.

An omega was stronger when it came to handling bottoming. Their bodies were made for it, while Mattie's was definitely not. While Lovi had been moaning or pleading for more through most of his last heat, Mattie was often too over sensitive to speak, and grew tired so much easier. “You rest. I'll go make breakfast.” Lovi cooed, giving another soft kiss before heading to the kitchen to make breakfast.

While Mattie liked their intimacy, he was honestly terribly relieved that Lovi's heat was over. He didn't know if his body could handle another day like that. Every once in a while was alright, but a solid six days was too much. It was even a day longer than his last heat. 

He wasn't surprised when Lovi had to wake him to eat, sitting beside him on the couch, while Mattie nibbled his food, not having much of an appetite as he snuggled into Lovi's side. It wasn't easy, but the reward was well worth it, Mattie decided.

That decision almost hadn't lasted, though. Roderich and Alfred were still tucked away, so Mattie and Lovi were doing their best to help with the farm two days later, after Mattie had rested. He came home, feeling a bit winded, though he knew to expect that. What he didn't expect was about an hour before he was done, he started to feel warm, and by the time they got home he could feel his balls, which had been honestly sucked dry by Lovi during his heat, were now swollen, not wanting to keep it in. Mattie couldn't help but keep silent when they were working, but when they came home and stripped down, as they always did, it was easy to see his discomfort, and the reason for it. “You couldn't get enough? I thought I made you come so much you'd be down for the whole month.” Lovi teased, and Mattie couldn't help a blush. 

“I can't help it. I don't know why they're so big.” Mattie mumbled, embarrassed, though Lovi knew well, having had the problem himself a few times.

“You need a round. Even if it's just to help with the swelling. Your body is so used to getting off after my heat, it doesn't register that you no longer NEED to.” Lovi chuckled, seeing Mattie nod, though he quickly looked up to Lovi. 

“Does this happen to you often?” He asked, and Lovi nodded, plopping down on the couch, patting the spot beside him.

“Si, it's common. I do tend to play with the toys a bit, a lot more than you, so my body is a little more... expecting of action. Maybe you came more when I was topping, so it made it worse.” Lovi started to touch, bringing Mattie up, though he knew he'd be kind. “Just lay back, si? Let me take care of you. And this time, I won't make you feel uncomfortable after.” he grinned, and Mattie watched him.

“Do you feel uncomfortable normally?” He asked, lifting a hand to caress Lovi's cheek, even cherishing these soft touches. Lovi raised a brow at the realization even that had brought Mattie up more.

“No. I'm an omega, though. My body was built for everything that I put you thought. While it was good, and I'll admit, it was a lot easier to be the alpha for that, I don't feel as satisfied as I did after my first heat.” Lovi sighed, moving a leg to straddle over Mattie's lap, his hand moving between them to pump, loving the feeling of their softest skin rubbing. “I think next time I'll just stay the omega. Maybe even let you tie me up and just do what you want for the week with me.” He blushed, realizing Mattie was rock hard in a second after that. “So you like that idea?” Lovi cooed, and Mattie nodded, letting out a soft groan of approval.

“I do. I think you'd be really cute tied up. Stuff you with a vibrator, stick more over some of the sensitive spots on your body...” Mattie cooed, lifting his hands to rub over Lovi's nipples, earning a soft groan in reply. “Then I could just suck you like a lollipop. Maybe I'll leave your mouth open, we could suck on each other, or I can just enjoy the sounds of your moans...” Mattie swallowed hard, surprised at how turned on he was. “It's so warm here, with you on top of me.” He nearly purred and Lovi chuckled.

“If I didn't know you were an alpha, I'd think you were going into heat.” Lovi smiled, lifting his body, positioning Mattie beneath. “Now kiss me.” He leaned forward, and Mattie did, as soon as their lips touched, he fought to keep the kiss going as Lovi sunk down over him. Mattie felt his hands snake up over Lovi's back, holding him close.

Things felt right again.

Though things weren't as right in Alfred's home.

Roderich was insatiable, Alfred was exhausted, though he did his best to keep him happy. He felt near fainting as Roderich fell asleep that night, praying that the morning would bring a relief from the heat, which it did.

Alfred made his breakfast, watching as Roderich woke up with a groan, his complexion pale, his eyes glassy and blank. “I think... I need one of my pain meds.” Roderich whimpered, the first time he'd asked for one of his pills since his heat had started.

“Did I hurt you?” Alfred asked, bringing him breakfast as well as one of his pills and a glass of water. Roderich was able to eat now, and took the pill with a bite of the quiche Alfred had made.

“No, I think... my heat's over.” Roderich sighed, leaning back a little before looking over to Alfred. “If you want to run, I won't blame you. I feel like I suckered you into marking me. You don't have to admit to it if you don't want.” He whispered, looking down. “It's not like you love me, or really have any obligation to care for me, as it is. You're already going out of your way-”

“Stop.” Alfred commanded, seeing Roderich's eyes wince at the tone. “I'm not taking it back.” He leaned forward, slipping a hooked finger beneath Roderich's chin, pulling his face up to meet his gaze. “I'm not taking it back. I didn't mark you in the heat of the moment. I didn't just do it because you asked and it was a turn on. You're nothing like I thought when I first met you. I promised myself I wouldn't get too attached, but you're so... you. It was hard not to fall.” Alfred said, his voice soft, much more caring than the first word had been.

“You... really mean that? You want me to stay as your omega?” Roderich asked softly, his hands moving to his chest, and Alfred nodded.

“Of course I do.” Alfred smiled, seeing Roderich tear up, still not quite able to handle too much joy without tears. “I was so happy you asked me to mark you. Asking me to forget it would be unbearable.” He watched as Roderich nodded, wiping his eyes.

“Then there's something you should know. Something I didn't tell you before this all started.” Roderich looked up, feeling his cheeks warm. Without his heat to bolster his self confidence, he couldn't help but be embarrassed admitting something like this. “The pain pills, they are calming and soothing, and it does help with the pain, but it settles warmth in me.” He mumbled, reaching a hand up to clumsily tuck hair behind his ear.

“Warmth?” Alfred asked, not quite understanding.

“Ja, warmth. See?” He mumbled, letting his eyes trail down, seeing his half up length. “I don't necessarily need it taken care of or anything, but if I get more... mushy after the pain pills, this is why. It feels like a gentle heat.” He explained, and Alfred chuckled.

“And I thought it would be something worrisome.” Alfred grinned, moving his head beneath Roderich's plate. 

His heat may have just ended, but that didn't mean Alfred didn't still yearn to hear his moans or feel the warmth of his skin. That wouldn't go away so easily.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Alfred didn't think ahead. With Roderich's heat over, and Roderich still bound to the wheelchair, he knew full well that everything would be alright to go back and work on the field. He made sure Roderich was comfortable, and offered to go buy him a few things after work that day before they headed over to Roma's. 

It wasn't long before they got over and everyone stared at Roderich, surprised and a bit caught off guard. “You... marked him?” Mattie whispered in surprise, turning to Alfred who simply nodded.

“I did. I've spent a lot more time with him than the rest of you. He's not a bad guy.” Alfred said, his hands still gripped to the chair, ready to move him and defend him if necessary.

Lovino chuckled, seeing the worry in Roderich's eyes. “I'm surprised too. I thought you wouldn't end out accepting someone's mark.” Lovino said, and Roderich nodded, trying to hide a whimper.

He was comfortable and a bit needy with Alfred, but he was much more likely to be terrified near everyone else. “He makes me feel safe. It... means a lot to me.” Roderich whimpered, though he knew the words were terribly understated. “I love him. Please don't make me leave.” He pleaded, and Lovi simply shook his head.

“This house is full of surprises, isn't it?” He asked, looking over to his Grandfather, who outright laughed, letting the two relax a little. “We don't mind, as long as it's what really makes you happy.” Lovino gave Roderich a smile, though he was surprised when Roderich's response was to tear up as he nodded his understanding. “Roderich?”

“He's not the most used to 'joy'. He'll get used to it.” Alfred chuckled, leaning over the back of the seat to lay a soft kiss on Roderich's hair, earning a soft purr in reply.

“Thank you.” Roderich said, his voice trembling as he reached up to wipe his eyes. 

It wasn't the best start, but Lovi couldn't help but be happy. Now Alfred was in love, and someone else had been guided in, helping them find a bit of happiness.

“I think I understand you better.” Lovi whispered, turning to his grandfather. “I always thought that the gatherings, the parties, it was just a fun thing, but it was happiness. You were fostering... this.” He smiled, looking over the full house, the smiles and excitement as congratulations were given, everyone going to shake Alfred and Roderich's hands. “This is why you are the way you are, isn't it?”

“It's the most precious thing in the world, isn't it?” Roma asked, watching the group. Lovi watched for a while, taking in the calm of the room, the softness of everyone's expressions, and the joy that lit everyone's faces.

“I never realized, but it really is.” He leaned over, giving Roma a hug, for the first time really understanding who Roma was.

He wasn't simply a drunk trying to distract himself.

He wasn't someone who was so fractured he couldn't heal.

He surrounded himself in healing in the best way he could. By helping others. By giving everyone a place to gather, to find their own happiness, and to push them in the right path, if need be. He didn't wallow in his own sorrow. He used his own pain as a way to help others find their real happiness.

Things were good for a while after that. A year later Gilbert gave birth to a daughter, then a few months later Ludwig had a son. Roderich gave birth to a son soon after, though it was obvious he was an omega as soon as he started to walk, immediately heading to the dresses in the stores, enjoying dress up and make up. Lovi was the last one, for a while wondering if he couldn't have children, though as soon as he'd given up hope, he found out he was pregnant.

They were more exited to discover they were twins.

Roma took good care of the farm, his growing family bringing smiles to his face til he passed away soon after Lovi's twins were born. He wasn't the oldest, and he always seemed to be in good health, but Lovi liked to think he knew everything was in good hands, and had simply decided to go to his mate, the one person he had left to miss.

It was nearly fourteen years later when Antonio and Arthur's son had his celebration for his eighteenth birthday, the boy crying in joy when the mask was removed, hugging close to Gilbert and Francis' daughter. 

Lovi realized that as much as everything was perfect, everything kept moving. Mattie created a new breed of grapes and the farm flourished, the wine they made selling for a fortune in the local shops, though the grapes themselves brought in enough for the whole neighborhood to live in luxury for centuries. 

Antonio's tomatoes and the grape farm, which Feli moved into, were soon given more space as Mattie made more houses on his own property for their families to live in, wanting to make sure everyone had a comfortable place to call home. Francis opened a new bar across the street, and it became the new hangout place in the neighborhood, allowing Feli and Ludwig a bit more privacy, though they still always had people over, having parties and making feasts to feed their ever growing families, as no one in the neighborhood stuck to one child.

A few grew older and moved away, though they always came home. They always felt safe. They always knew that the farm that they'd left was home, no matter how far away they were.

Lovino made sure of it. Even though Feli had claimed the house, Lovi took over Roma's role in the neighborhood, between the families, keeping everyone together, and helping to push those he knew needed it. Mattie was happy he was able to do all he was, but he couldn't help but be most proud of his beloved through his life. Lovi was full of love. He was one of the most caring individuals he'd ever met.

Even though he continued to call everyone idiots and fatasses.

The end.


End file.
